Forever, For always, for you
by liloweewoah
Summary: 3 months after that incident, they try to start their lives over. She tries to avoid him while he tries to win her back. But what happens when she discovers that she's gonna need him. All because she's pregnant with his child. Something Like You sequel
1. 3 months later

**A/N: Well here's the sequel to "Something Like You". This takes place 3 months later. A huge surprise is in the story. Thank you to those who submitted the names for the babies! If you see that I didn't use the name you wanted, do not worry because they're are more children to come in the story.**

**Chapter 1:**

Rachel, who was now about 1 month pregnant, was talking to her sister-in-law Torrie. Torrie had just Sophia Jasmine and Ryan Zachary. They were adorable. Ryan was a spitting image of his father, Randy Orton while Sophia was the spitting image of her mother, Torrie Wilson-Orton. Rachel was going to make her debut on Raw tonight. It was the best night. She was ready.

"I can't believe you had the twins! It seems like yesterday we were all just wondering what they would be like here!" Rachel squealed.

"I know! It's so sweet!" Torrie said as she held Ryan.

Rachel was holding her goddaughter, Sophia. She was beautiful. Rachel couldn't wait to have a child of her own.

"So are you excited about tonight?" Torrie asked.

"I'm too excited!" Rachel said.

"Don't hurt me too much!" Torrie said the girls laughed.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Rachel said.

Stephanie came in.

"Hey Steph!" Rachel squealed as she hugged Stephanie.

"Hey Chel! Hey Torrie! Oh my god you brought the twins!" Stephanie squealed.

"Yeah. Couldn't leave them any home." Torrie said.

"Oh yeah Rachel, my dad wants to talk to you." Stephanie said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later." Rachel said as she pushed her sunglasses up.

She wanted to disguise herself just in case John would see her. After he left her that morning, everything in Rachel's life changed. She became a new person. Rachel walked towards Vince's office when she saw two people kissing. It was John and Candice. She stopped dead in her tracks but continued walking. John looked up to see a figure watching but didn't know who it was.

"Candice, baby do you know who that is?" John asked as they pulled apart and pointed to the figure.

"I hear that's the new diva that just got drafted to Raw." Candice said.

'I wonder if its Rachel?' John thought to himself.

He hadn't spoken to Rachel in the last 3 months. She had blocked him out of her life. Rachel arrived at Vince's room.

"Vince, you wanted to see me." Rachel said as she walked in.

"Yeah. Here's your script. It's the same as we planned it." Vince said.

"Okay. Thanks!" Rachel said.

"How's was your check-up, sweetie?" Vince asked.

Vince was now the father figure Rachel could turned to.

"Doctor said that if I want to figure out what gender the baby is I would have to wait till I'm 4 months. But all in all the doctor said I'm doing good." Rachel said pulling the sunglasses off.

"That's good! I just want you to be okay out there. I don't want any injuries to that baby." Vince said kissing Rachel's forehead.

"Yes Vince!" Rachel said as she put her sunglasses on.

"Okay. I'll see you later." Vince said as he left the room.

Rachel walked out of the room and headed back to the Women's Locker Room to wait.

_2 hours later..._

Rachel was getting ready to go out and help Trish and Ashley. She wasn't suppose to show her identity. She dressed into a mini-skirt and a halter-top that was backless and was v-neck in the front. The halter-top was light pink. She threw on her jacket which had a hood that covered her face so well.She got ready and waited till they called her.

(A/N: Remember that everything in bold is a match.)

_**JR: Welcome back everyone! **_

_**Suddenly you could hear the sound of Torrie Wilson's theme music blasting through the arena. The crowd was booing. Victoria, Candice, and Torrie walked out to the ring. Then Trish's music blasted through the arena.**_

_**"And making her way to the ring, she is the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lilian said.**_

_**Trish and Ashley walked down to the ring. The match was between Torrie and Trish. Trish was ready to fight. After 4 months of being out of action, she was positively ready. Trish started to hit Torrie and had control of the match.**_

_**JR: Trish has control of the match.**_

_**King: Look at Torrie's outfit!**_

_**Coach: I've never seen that before!**_

_**Trish finally pinned Torrie. **_

_**"And your winner is and still the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lilian said. **_

_**Trish got up and Ashley got in the ring. Victoria and Candice got in the ring. Victoria hit Trish and Candice hit Ashley. The three started to triple team Ashley and Trish. That was Rachel's cue. She ran out from behind the curtain. She got in the ring and grabbed Victoria throwing her out of the ring. Leila moved towards Torrie. She pulled Torrie by the hair and did a DDT. (A/N: The one Lita used to do)**_

_**JR: Who is that!**_

_**King: I don't know but she's taking the whole team down.**_

_**Coach: Who is this bitch?**_

_**JR: She's stalking Candice!**_

_**Leila waited till Candice turned around and got ready to perform another DDT. She planted it on Candice. She stood above Candice.**_

_**"Bitch, what you gonna do!" Leila (Rachel) shouted. **_

_**Leila got out of the ring and headed to the back. **_

She didn't pull off her hood until she got to the locker room. Torrie made her way back with Trish and Ashley.

"Sorry about the DDT, Torrie!" Rachel said as she helped Torrie in.

"It's okay. It didn't hurt. Not as bad as it did to Candice." Torrie said as the girls giggled.

"Holy shit! I have to get ready!" Rachel said as she pulled her jacket off and slipped on her black knee-high boots.

She fixed her make-up and got ready to come out after John's match. That was the one bad thing. Matt, Paul, and Shawn knew she was going to be there. They had planned that Rachel would be John's surprise.

"Goodluck!" The three girls said.

"Thanks!" Rachel said as she left the room.

_**John had just did the "You can't see me" on Edge. Big Show waited till Edge got up. He hit him with Choke Slam. Big Show got ready to pin him. John jumped on Big Show. Matt did the same. Rachel giggled as Shawn tried to get on Matt but couldn't, Shawn ended up just sitting on Matt's back.**_

_**King: Oh my god! They're all stacked up. **_

_**The ref counted. 1...2...3...**_

_**"And your winners are the team of Big Show, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, and the WWE Champion, John Cena!" Lilian screamed. **_

_**The crowd started to scream. Matt, Paul, Shawn, and John all shook each others hands and hugged. Matt took the mic from Lilian. John looked at Matt. This wasn't suppose to happen they were suppose to head to the back.**_

_**"John, I know you're thinking what the heck do you need to the mic for. But Big Show, Shawn Michaels, and I have a big surprise for you and the fans." Matt said as the crowd started to cheer. **_

_**Matt gave the mic to Paul.**_

_**"We know that you've been doing good on Raw, but couldn't let this one surprise pass you up." Big Show said as he handed to the mic to Shawn.**_

_**"John, we want you to look at the ramp and welcome the newest Raw memeber!" Shawn said as you could hear part of the song "Survivor" by Destiny's Child play.**_

_**I'm a survivor (what),**_

_**I'm not gonna give up (what),**_

_**I'm not gon' stop (what),**_

_**I'm gonna work harder (what), **_

_**I'm a survivor (what),**_

_**I'm gonna make it (what), **_

_**I will survive (what),**_

_**Keep on survivin' (what), **_

_**I'm a survivor (what),**_

_**I'm not gonna give up (what),**_

_**I'm not gon' stop (what),**_

_**I'm gonna work harder (what),**_

_**I'm a survivor (what),**_

_**I'm gonna make it (what),**_

_**I will survive (what),**_

_**Keep on survivin' (what),**_

_**"We give you the newest member of Raw, Leila!" The three said. **_

_**John stared at the ramp to see if it was true. Sure enough Rachel came out from behind the curtain. John looked at her. There she was in a pink backless halter-top that was v-neck and a mini skirt. She had knee-high boots on. Rachel's hair was down and showed off the beautiful pink highlights she had. Leila walked down to the ramp and got into the ring. **_

_**"Hey!" Leila said as the three guys each kissed her on the cheek. **_

_**Leila looked at John.**_

_**"Long time no see, champ." Leila said as she spoke into the mic that Matt handed her. **_

_**There was a gap between John and Leila. John had gotten a mic from Lilian.**_

_**"I could say the same to you." John said. **_

_**"How's everyone?" Leila said as the fans cheered for her. **_

_**John just stared at Leila. After a few minutes the group headed towards the back. **_

Rachel was getting ready to head back to the Women's Locker Room when she felt a hand touch her hand. She turned around to see John standing there.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked.

"Why didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"Because you hadn't called me. I waited everyday for you to call me but you never called me." Rachel said.

"I'm sorry, but you know I have a girlfriend." John said.

"Yeah I know. Any ways, I'm gonna go leave now because I have to help Torrie with the twins." Rachel said as she released herself from John's grip.

"Why are you blocking me out of your life?" John asked as Rachel stopped.

Rachel turned around.

"Why am I blocking you out of my life? I should ask you that question John. Why did you leave me that day? You left me there not even an 'I love you'." Rachel said as she walked away.

John felt his heart crumble. Why hadn't he told her he loved her? What was so difficult about saying I love you? Rachel was walking back when she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Paul (Triple H) was there with a smile on his face.

"PAUL!" Rachel squealed as she jumped on Paul.

"I'm glad you're happy to see me!" Paul said as he hugged Rachel.

"I'm so glad you're still here! After Randy left, I thought I had no one!" Rachel said as she got off of Paul.

"You know you still have Ric and me. We're always here for you. How are you missy?" Paul asked.

"I'm doing great! Guess what else?" Rachel said.

"What?" Paul asked.

"I'm pregnant!" Rachel squealed.

"With whose kid?" Paul asked.

A/N: Do you guys think its John's kid? Or who do you think is the father of the kid? Stay Tuned!


	2. letting it slip

**A/N: I'm sorry about the other chapter! I didn't see that! I hit the wrong file.**

**Chapter 2:**

"I'm pregnant with John's kid." Rachel told Paul.

"Oh my god! Please tell me you're joking!" Paul said.

"Why would I be joking?" Rachel asked.

"Because you do know that he has a girlfriend and he's girlfriend is none other than a slut." Paul said.

"I knew you would say something like that about her." Rachel said.

"I mean come on, he could definitely do better then that!" Paul said.

"I would say so myself." Rachel said.

"But I mean what are you gonna do?" Paul asked.

"Well I don't need his support! I'm gonna have this kid with or without him. And besides he doesn't need to know about this kid." Rachel said.

"Yeah I know." Paul said.

"You won't tell him right?" Rachel asked.

"Of course! Why would I tell him? After all he was the one who left you in tears that night." Paul said.

"Let's not talk about it." Rachel said.

"Okay. I promise I won't talk about it." Paul said.

"So how does it feel knowing that you're going to be yet again an uncle?" Rachel said.

"It feels great! I can't wait to see what you're baby looks like!" Paul said.

"Neither can I! I only have to wait about 8 more months!" Rachel squealed.

"I know that's awesome!" Paul said.

"It's like this baby is gonna be God's gift to me. I feel proud!" Rachel said.

"I know you'll make a good mother." Paul said.

"I hope so. I mean I don't really know if I'm ready to be a mom." Rachel said.

"You're so ready! I mean look at the way you look at Sophia! I noticed when you look at her, your eyes seem to twinkle." Paul said.

"Do you really think I'm ready?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah you are!" Paul said.

"Awe that's so sweet, Paul!" Rachel said.

"But its true! Any ways I have to go. Stephanie needs me to work on something." Paul said.

"Okay. Bye!" Rachel said kissing Paul on the cheek.

Rachel walked towards the Women's Locker Room. She was getting ready to leave and go head to the hotel. Torrie walked in.

"Hey Chel! Are you going to head out to the club with us?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah sure! Let me change my clothes!" Rachel said.

"You're clothes are great! Everyone's waiting for us." Torrie said as Rachel grabbed her bag.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Rachel said.

The two walked towards Rachel's car and got in. They met everyone else at the club. Of course everyone also meant that Candice and John were going to be there.

"I didn't know you were coming, my little sister!" Shane McMahon said wrapping his arms around Rachel's shoulder.

"I had a change of mind." Rachel said.

"You better not drink! I want that little kid inside you to grow up healthy!" Shane said as they walked inside the club.

"Don't worry! I'm just going to drink water and dance." Rachel said.

"That's my girl!" Shane said letting Rachel sit next to him.

John looked over at Rachel. She looked happy being around Shane. But he had never known that they were really close. John knew they were friends but were never as close as he and Rachel were. Rachel was giggling to something Dave had leaned over to tell her. John missed that laugh.

"John, I'm gonna go to the ladies room. I'll be back, baby!" Candice said as she left the table.

John watched as Candice left the table and looked back at Rachel. She had left to get something to drink.

"Can you believe in 8 months she's gonna be giving birth to a baby?" Dave asked Shane.

"Whose gonna be giving birth to a baby?" John asked.

"Oh...um...Stephanie." Shane said.

"Really? Paul never told me she was pregnant." John said.

"Oh really? Guess it might have slipped his mind." Dave said.

"Oh." John said.

"But yeah. She's been dying to have a child some day. I mean look at her she has a great complexion and her ex-boyfriend has a great complexion too." Shane whispered in Dave's ear.

"Yeah that's true." Dave said.

"I'm gonna go head over to the bar." John said.

"Okay." Shane said.

John walked over to the bar. Rachel was drinking a bottle of water. John sat next to her. He noticed that she was running her hand on her stomach. He wondered what was going on with her.

"Hey Rachel!" John shouted over the music.

Rachel flipped her hair over her shoulder. She looked at John.

"Oh hey." Rachel said taking a sip of water.

"How are you?" John asked.

"Good. You?" Rachel asked a bit irritated.

"Good." John said.

"Look I think I'm just gonna head back to talk to Dave and Shane." Rachel said getting up from her seat.

John grabbed her arm. Rachel turned back to look at John.

"Sit and let's talk." John said.

"What's there to talk about, John? You made it clear to me you didn't want me." Rachel said.

"Who said I didn't want you? I wasn't the one who returned the promise ring. I wasn't the one acting like a stupid bitch!" John said.

"Oh yeah just blame this goddamn shit on me! It's not like I was the one waiting for 3 long ass months for you to call me! It wasn't like you were the one crying yourself to sleep when you left me there without a 'I love you'. It was all me! I was the wishing everyday that you would call me! But no! Not even one single call! Not even to check on me! Not even to ask how I was! You don't check on me anymore. You're my best friend for crying out loud! What happened to being honest with each other." Rachel said.

"Look you didn't call me as well!" John said.

"I called you every night! I love you and that's how you're going be. You never answered you're phone. You never returned my messages. You were never there to have an honest question with me. You weren't there when I went to doctor to find out I was pregnant. And you don't even know now that today is my 2 months of being pregnant." Rachel yelled.

"You're pregnant?" John asked.

Rachel had realized what she had just said. How could she be stupid enough to let it slip?

"Forget it!" Rachel said releasing herself from John's grip.

Rachel walked back to where Shane and Dave were. John sat there thinking.

'Dave and Shane were talking about her.' John thought to himself.

A/N: So what do you guys think? Sorry about that! I hadn't known I gave the wrong chapter!


	3. i'm sorry

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chapter 3:**

Rachel walked back to where Dave and Shane were. Dave and Shane looked at Rachel.

"I'm gonna head back to the hotel." Rachel said grabbing her stuff.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Dave asked.

"No, it's okay." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" Shane asked.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'll just see you guys tomorrow. Bye!" Rachel said as she walked towards the exit.

John watched as Rachel was leaving the club. He was letting the news sink in. She had gotten pregnant by him. What was he going to do? He had no idea what he was going to do. Rachel was in a rush to get out of the club. She couldn't believe she had let it slip. What was she gonna do now? Now that John knew she was pregnant with his kid. Rachel hit herself.

'Great job! You weren't suppose to tell him you were pregnant." Rachel said to herself.

Suddenly her phone started to ring. She looked at the caller id.

"Hey Steph! What can I do for you?" Rachel asked.

"I need you to come down with me to the do some scouting." Stephanie said.

"But I'm not suppose to do that." Rachel said.

"My father says it's okay as long as you're with me." Stephanie said.

"I don't know, Stephanie." Rachel said.

"Come on! It's just down to TNA." Stephanie said.

"Steph, why do you need to scout down there?" Rachel asked as she drove towards the hotel.

"Because I want you to meet a friend of mine and a friend of Jeff's." Stephanie said.

"As in Jeff Hardy?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. This guy is like Jeff's best friend." Stephanie said.

"Okay. I guess. When is this whole scouting thing?" Rachel asked.

"Well we'll be leaving tomorrow after the house show and we're actually going to stay for about a day or two." Stephanie said.

"I guess I'm okay with that." Rachel said.

"Well be ready tomorrow after the house show." Stephanie said.

"Whose going with us?" Rachel asked.

"Paul and I think Dave is going to go with us. He says Amy doesn't want to go because she's already at the place where she can't travel. Did you even know she was 5 months pregnant?" Stephanie asked.

"Well yeah I've been talking to her over the 3 months I was out." Rachel said.

"Well they don't know what gender the baby is. But Dave is really hoping for a boy. Amy's hoping for a girl." Stephanie said.

"Yeah. You know a lot of people getting ready for a baby. So are you and Paul getting ready to have a baby?" Rachel asked.

"Well you know I'm only 3 months into my pregnancy." Stephanie said.

"Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?" Rachel asked.

"Well I haven't gotten a chance to talk to you since you came back." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I know." Rachel said.

"So yeah I'm already in my 3 month." Stephanie said.

"What is Paul hoping it is?" Rachel asked.

"Paul's hopings it's a boy as usual." Stephanie said.

"Let me guess you're hoping its a girl?" Rachel asked.

"Well no. I don't really care about the gender as long as the baby is healthy." Stephanie said.

"Yeah that's true." Rachel said as she arrived at the hotel.

"Well yeah. Then I'll just see you tomorrow." Stephanie said.

"Okay. Bye!" Rachel said as she headed towards her hotel room.

Rachel got into the room and changed into her pajamas. She got into bed and turned the light off. Suddenly there was a knock that woke Rachel up. Rachel got out of the covers and walked towards the door. She opened the door to reveal Amy on the other side.

"Amy!" Rachel squealed.

"Hey Rachel!" Amy said as she got in.

"How are you? I hear you're 5 months pregnant!" Rachel squealed looking at Amy's stomach.

"Yeah." Amy said rubbing her stomach.

"When did you find out?" Rachel said.

"I found out about 2 weeks after Dave and I had done it." Amy said.

"That's incredible." Rachel said rubbing Amy's stomach.

"So what's this I hear that you're pregnant with John's kid?" Amy asked looking at Rachel.

"Well yeah the day before I had gotten out of the hospital, I asked John to make love to me." Rachel said blushing.

"Awe that's really sweet! But what happened?" Amy asked.

"He left without saying I love you!" Rachel said.

"What the hell! He just walked out of the door and didn't even say he loved you after?" Amy asked in shock.

"Yeah. He just walked out of the door. Then he never called me again." Rachel said.

"So what have you been doing lately?" Amy asked.

"Well I've been trying to figure out where my place is in the relationship with John is. But I've been so addicted to this complete first season of One Tree Hill. I swear I can never get enough of this. The freaken show is totally awesome and can relate to my life except for when some of the other stuff." Rachel said.

"I swear Chel, everytime I see you it's always about this One Tree Hill. Where are you? In your own little world." Amy giggled.

"Amy, if you weren't pregnant and if I wasn't pregnant we'd both be down on the ground right now!" Rachel giggled.

"I wish that would happen!" Amy said throwing a pillow at Rachel.

"Amy!" Rachel said throwing a pillow back at Amy.

"Look Rachel, there is no shame in being afraid." Amy said.

"I don't know, Amy. I mean I've never walked away from anything or anyone before. I'm afraid that our child will never know who their father is. I don't want that. I want our child to know who their father is." Rachel said.

"I can't say that I know how you feel but I mean give him a chance again." Amy said.

"Give him a chance? Amy, he hasn't even told me that he went out with Candice. What was I suppose to do?" Rachel asked.

"It's hard to fight the things we're afraid of. Sometimes we need a little help. You can't fight being away from him. John is just in a phase in his life where he has to deal with what he wants." Amy said.

"Yeah but I mean I don't want to keep fighting for him. I want us to be together. Everyone that's having a baby or has a baby is together." Rachel said.

"Okay I'll quote the Coach Whitey on this 'You'll be okay'." Amy said.

"Amy, you do watch One Tree Hill!" Rachel squealed.

"No shit, Sherlock! I've been quoting the freaken show the whole time!" Amy said.

"No wonder everything sounded so familiar!" Rachel said.

"Someone doesn't know her lines!" Amy said.

"I so do know the lines!" Rachel said as another knock came on the door.

Rachel walked over to the door. She opened the door to reveal John on the other side.

"John?" Rachel asked looking at him.

"Rachel, I'm sorry!" John said as Rachel could smell the hint of alcohol in his mouth.

"Amy, he's drunk!" Rachel said.

"I'll leave you with him. Remember 'You'll be okay'. I'll see you tomorrow!" Amy said as she waddled out the door.

"Amy!" Rachel squealed as John walked into the room.

Amy turned around and winked at her. Rachel walked back in the room and shut the door. She didn't know what she was going to do. She didn't want him to be there. She wasn't ready to face him. She wasn't ready to talk to him at all.

"John? John, are you okay?" Rachel asked as she helped him lay on the bed.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I just want you to figure me!" John said as he looked at Rachel.

"John, you're drunk! Please you don't even know what you're saying. You just go to sleep." Rachel said as she tucked John into the bed.

Rachel grabbed her notebook and started to write in it.

_Sometimes I wish my life was just a bit better. I wish someone would knock some sense into John. He's being ridiculously stupid. I mean look at him he runs back to that stupid slut and acts like I don't care. I don't know what to do. I care a lot about him. But if he's just going to run to someone else then what's the point about me caring? It's not like his feelings will ever change. After all it was his fault for just abandoning me. Sometimes I wish he would have said I love you before he had left. It's the sudden feeling of just being there and feeling his arms arounds me. But I guess that will never happen. After all the guy does have a mind of his own._

Rachel put the pen down and sat of the couch putting her head on the cushion. She drifted into her own sleep. John woke up early in the moring, he felt a massive headache. He looked at the nightstand and saw bottle of water and pills. He took the pills and put it in his mouth. John looked over at Rachel who was sleeping on the couch. She looked so peaceful. She was an angel. He couldn't even remember what happened last night. He got up and walked over to where she was. He saw the notebook she was writing in. He started to read what she wrote.

'What have I done? Rachel still wants to be with me. How could I have been stupid enough?' John thought to himself.

John lifted Rachel up and was getting ready to her to the bed. Rachel snuggled against John. John laid her on the bed and watched as Rachel tugged on John's shirt to make him lay there next to her. John laid next to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her. Rachel snuggled against John. John watched as Rachel snuggled against him.

A/N: Do you think Rachel will wake up? Will the two ever get together? Stay Tuned!


	4. the womens dream team

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Tador: I'm sure he wouldn't have forgotten that. That would be a shame! Thanks for the review!**

**JohnCenaLuver: Thanks for the review! **

**Chain Gang Warrior: Thank you so much! You don't know how much it means to me that you think about me everyday! Thanks for the review! And don't worry I'll know that if you don't review, I'll know that your busy.**

**To everyone whose reading this I have so many things to say to you guys. First of all this is a great experience for me. The first time I had wrote Something Like You it had never gotten so many reviews but as time progressed, reviews just came flying into my inbox on yahoo. I couldn't help but smile. I had finally found something I was good at. Then as my 8th grade year came to an end, I discovered my two best friends, who are now I guess ex-friends, were doing drugs. I know that I'm beating myself up of just saying that I should have never told an adult about this situation but one thing is for sure, if I hadn't done what I did who knows where those two friends could be. And because of what I had done, half my class betrayed me. Can you believe that? Just full of crap! Then they suck up to my family. I think that's just stupid. They built lies to tell my family. Some saying of we're not mad at her but when they saw me they avoided me. Bullshit! When I explained this situation to all you readers and reviewers, I had never thought of how much reviews I would have get saying that you thought about me and that I didn't need those friends. Writing stories has changed my life and all you reviewers have made a huge impact in my life. You all are great friends and ones that I will never forget! Thanks so much! Love ya!**

**April Orton**

**Chapter 4:**

Someone knocked on the door. John looked at Rachel who was starting to stir. John got up to answer the door. Randy was standing on the other side of the door.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Cena!" Randy yelled.

Rachel woke up to the sound of someone screaming. Rachel noticed that John wasn't on the bed. Rachel ran to the door. Rachel looked at Randy.

"What the hell is he doing here, Chel?" Randy asked looking at his sister.

"He was drunk and I couldn't get him to the hotel. What was I to do?" Rachel asked.

"Could have kicked him out." Randy said.

"Randy, let's not talk about it now. He has a right to be here." Rachel said.

"And what right is that?" Randy asked.

"He's the father of our unborn child." Rachel said.

John looked at Rachel. Now he remebered why Rachel had left the club.

"Well Torrie and I are wondering if you wanted to go the mall with us? We decided we would bring the twins." Randy said.

"Yeah. Sure I'll meet you at the front of the hotel." Rachel said.

"See you later! Bye John!" Randy said as he walked away.

Rachel shut the door and looked at John.

"What?" John asked innocently.

"You knew you weren't suppose to open the door." Rachel said.

"Well this would have never happened if you told me what was going through your mind." John said.

"First off John, it's none of your business what goes through my mind. And two you know you already have a girlfriend that's probably looking around for you." Rachel said.

"Why are you avoiding the topic?" John asked.

"What topic?" Rachel asked.

"About the baby." John said.

"What about the baby?" Rachel asked.

"Well since we're not together what are we gonna do about that? I mean will the baby just spend time with each of us?" John asked.

"If that's how it has to be then I guess so. Because as I see it you love being with Candice." Rachel said.

"Well I don't want our child to grow up living in two houses." John said.

"Well I don't know what to tell you then. And could you leave because I'm gonna leave soon." Rachel said.

"Where are you going?" John asked.

"I'm going on a business trip with Stephanie." Rachel said.

"To where?" John asked.

"What's with all the questions? You're not my father." Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom.

Rachel turned the water on and took a shower. John thought it was no use. He decided he would leave the room. Rachel got out of the shower and dressed into a mini-skirt and a tube top that showed off her toned stomach. She threw her brown hair into a bun. She had her knee-high boots on. She grabbed her stuff and got ready to leave the hotel room. She waited for Stephanie to meet her at the lobby. Stephanie came down a few minutes later.

"Hey girl!" Stephanie said.

"Hey Steph!" Rachel said hugging Stephanie.

"Are you ready to head to the arena?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"So how are you?" Stephanie asked as they got in the car.

"I'm doing great. How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm doing good. I'm pretty excited about going down to do some look over some wrestlers in TNA." Stephanie said.

"I can't wait to see Jeff! It's been a while since I last heard from him. I miss him!" Rachel said.

"Well you get to see him today!" Stephanie squealed as they arrived at the arena.

"I know but that's later when we fly down to Florida." Rachel said.

"You're to excited! You still have work to do." Stephanie said.

"I know." Rachel said as they walked into the arena.

"Well come on, you need to get your business done before we leave." Stephanie said.

"Okay. So I'll see you later. Where do I meet you?" Rachel asked.

"Meet me here." Stephanie said.

"Got it." Rachel said as she walke away.

Rachel walked towards the Women's Locker Room. She got ready for the match that Eric had set up. Rachel, Trish, and Ashley against Candice, Torrie, and Victoria. Rachel dressed into a pink lace pushup bra and boyshort. She threw on her jeans and a pink top that showed went just a little bit under her breasts. The sleeves were short as well and you could tie the top in the front. She slipped on her tennis shoes. She got ready to go out to the ring. Ashley and Trish were already waiting for her.

"Ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Hell yeah! I've been waiting for this! I can't wait to get my hands on Candice, Victoria, and Torrie." Rachel said.

**Torrie, Candice, and Victoria waited out in the ring. Trish's music hit through the whole arena. The crowd screaming.**

**"Their opponents, first coming down to the ring, Ashley and the Women's Champion, Trish Stratus!" Lilian said.**

**Trish and Ashley walked out towards the end of the ramp. As they got to the end of the ramp, they waited. **

John saw Rachel getting ready to go to her match. He wanted to talk to her so bad. He needed to be with her. John was getting ready to walk up to her when "Survivor" blasted through the arena. Rachel turned to her side to see John look at her. Rachel frowned at John but walked out from behind the curtain.

**"And their partner, from St. Louis Missouri, Leila!" Lilian said. **

**  
Rachel came out from behind the curtain and smiled to the crowd. Rachel remembered what Lucas was saying during the first season of One Tree Hill, 'It's hard to fight the things we're afraid of. Sometimes we need a little help.' She walked down the ramp and got ready to get into the ring with Trish and Ashley. They got in the ring and so did Candice, Torrie, and Victoria. **

**"Let's do this!" Rachel said as she looked at Trish and Ashley.**

**"Let's do it!" Trish said.**

**"Let's go!" Ashley said as the bell rang. **

**"Hold on, keep Candice as our last victim." Rachel said as Trish and Ashley looked at Rachel.**

**Ashley took hold of Candice and made sure not to do anything to her but beat her down. Trish took Torrie, which left Victoria for Rachel. Rachel looked at Victoria. Victoria grabbed Rachel's hair and hit her in the stomach. Victoria ran towards the ropes and was aiming to hit Rachel with a clothesline when Rachel ducked and kicked her. Rachel pulled off Victoria's top off. Rachel picked Victoria up and started to punch her. Victoria countered and did a powerbomb. She was getting ready to take Rachel's pants off, when Rachel pushed her off of her. Victoria flew towards the turnbuckle. Rachel got out of the ring and got ready to perform a hurricanrana. (A/N: unsure of the spelling but its the one Lita used to do.) She caught Victoria and Victoria went flying off to the otherside of the ring. Rachel ran to Victoria and pulled Victoria's pants off. That eliminated Victoria out of the match. Rachel kicked her out of the ring. She looked at Trish who needed help.**

**"Need help?" Rachel asked.**

**"Yeah." Trish said as she held Torrie.**

**"Sorry Tor, but this is gonna hurt." Rachel said.**

**"It's okay. Just get me out of this ring." Torrie said.**

**Rachel smacked Torrie really hard causing Torrie to hold her face. Trish and Rachel pulled off Torrie's top as Torrie squealed. Rachel looked at Ashley who was punching Candice. Trish was getting ready to do the Stratusfaction on Torrie. Rachel got out of the way and Trish performed it on Torrie. Trish pulled off Torrie's pants and made sure Torrie rolled out of the ring. That left Candice. Boy did the three have a huge plan for her. Ashley threw Candice to the ropes and did a clothesline on Candice. Trish watched as Candice fell to the ground, Trish picked Candice up from the ground and got ready to do a Stratusfaction. Trish was going for it and made sure that Candice could have broke something. But there was one last thing Candice was going to receive. She was going to receive a painful DDT and it was going to be coming from a girl that did not like her at all. Rachel picked Candice up and got ready to perform the DDT which she named, Devil's pain (A/N: Anybody got a better name because that sounds really corny!). After that, all three girls pulled on Candice's dress. Rachel threw her out of the ring. Rachel's music blasted through the arena.**

**"And your winners are the team of, Trish Stratus, Ashley, and Rachel!" Lilian said.**

**Trish, Rachel, and Ashley hugged each other and got out of the ring. Rachel shook hands with some of the people near the ramp. There was a little girl near the ramp that was smiling at Rachel.**

"Hi cutie! What's your name?" Rachel asked as she looked at the little girl.

"Marissa!" Marissa said.

"It's nice to meet you, Marissa!" Rachel said.

"Pleasure meeting you! John Cena and you are my favorite!" Marissa said.

Just the sound of his name made Rachel nervous.

"Well I'll tell him that. Bye Marissa!" Rachel said as she kissed the little girl.

Rachel walked to the back and saw John getting ready to go out to the ring. She walked up to him.

"Oh yeah John, that little girl out there says she's a big fan of yours. She's really sweet." Rachel said.

John looked at her. He was getting ready to say something to her.

"Rachel...

A/N: What is John going to say? Will Rachel even listen? Who knows? I do but you guys have to wait. Stay Tuned!


	5. John yells at Candice

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Wish everyone the best and that they enjoy this story!**

**Chapter 5: **

"Rachel, I..." John started but Rachel had walked away.

Rachel was to excited to get ready to leave. It was her chance to finally see her best friend! Her best friend being Gail Kim. She had heard that Gail had gone to TNA where they had finally found the use of using her. Rachel missed seeing Gail because they had great chemistry together as best friends. Rachel changed into a pair of jeans and a light green halter-top. She recombed her hair and left it down. She went to search for Stephanie, when she ran into Shawn.

"Hey Shawn!" Rachel squealed as she hugged him.

"Hey you! How have you been?" Shawn asked.

"Great! What about you? How are you?" Rachel asked looking at him.

"I'm doing just fine! So I hear you're pregnant. Congratulations!" Shawn said.

"Thanks! I can't wait!" Rachel squealed.

"Don't worry you'll be a great mom!" Shawn said.

"You think?" Rachel asked.

"Of course! I mean look at how anxious you are to have a baby right now. I remember when Rebecca was first pregnant there was that certain twinkle in her eyes." Shawn said.

"How is Rebecca by the way? I haven't seen her in a while." Rachel said.

"She's doing great! She's getting ready to give birth to another baby." Shawn said.

"Jeez you guys work pretty fast!" Rachel said.

"Very funny!" Shawn said tickling Rachel.

"Was joking!" Rachel squealed.

"Any ways Cam says he misses seeing you. But now that you're on Raw, he's so happy. He even wants to come and travel with me." Shawn said.

"How is he? It feels like I haven't seen that little man in ages." Rachel said.

"He's doing great. I told him he couldn't visit because he had to finish school first. Then when he's on vacation he can come visit Auntie Rachel." Shawn said.

"That's good! Education comes first." Rachel said.

"But yeah whose the father of the baby?" Shawn asked.

"John." Rachel said.

"Really? Doesn't he have a girlfriend?" Shawn asked kind of smacking himself inside.

'What kind of question is that?' Shawn thought.

"Yeah. Candice is his girlfriend and all but ya know he was my first." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Sorry about asking. You know how my mouth just likes going off like that." Shawn said.

"It's okay. Any ways I'll see you later. Stephanie is probably waiting for me since we have to go down to TNA to scout some wrestlers." Rachel said.

"Okay, I'll see you later! Bye baby girl!" Shawn said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Bye Shawn!" Rachel said as she walked to look for Stephanie.

Rachel ran into Trish.

"Oh my god Chel, I was looking for you!" Trish squealed.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"You have to meet the new diva! She's awesome!" Trish said.

"Where is she?" Rachel asked.

"Come with me! I promise it'll be fast!" Trish said.

"Okay." Rachel said as she walked with Trish.

Mickie James stood in the Women's Locker Room waiting for Trish to come back. Ashley was dressing up so that she was ready to go back to the hotel. The door flew open.

"Mickie James, meet our best friend Rachel Orton." Trish said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Mickie James squealed as she hugged Rachel.

"It's nice to meet you too!" Rachel said looking at Trish and Ashley.

Trish and Ashley shot her an 'I don't know' look. Mickie James let go at Rachel.

"You don't know this but I'm a big fan of Trish and you!" Mickie James squealed.

"Why thank you! It's a pleasure to meet you! You'll fit in just right!" Rachel said.

"Thanks!" Mickie James.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to get to some important business. Ashley and Trish, I'll see you in a couple of days. Mickie, we'll try to hang out sometime. It's always nice to know that a new diva can fit in." Rachel said as she left the room.

Stephanie was waiting for Rachel to come towards the exit of the arena. Rachel rushed towards Stephanie.

"Sorry Steph, Trish asked me to meet Mickie." Rachel said catching her breath.

"It's okay. Come on! Paul is on his way to get us and Dave is going to meet us at the airport." Stephanie said as they got outside.

Paul honked the horn in the car. Stephanie and Rachel rushed to the car.

"Hey Paul!" Rachel said as she got in the car and kissed his cheek.

"Hey you!" Paul said as he looked at Rachel.

"Hey babe!" Stephanie said kissing Paul.

"Hm..two kisses from two beautiful girls." Paul said.

Rachel and Stephanie giggled.

"Okay. Dave says he'll meet us at the airport as soon as we get there." Paul said.

Paul drove them to the airport. They got out of the car and went to look for Dave. Dave watched as he spotted Rachel first. Rachel turned and saw Dave looking at her.

"Dave!" Rachel squealed as she ran towards him.

"Hey you!" Dave said as he hugged Rachel.

"I miss you on Raw!" Rachel said.

"I miss you too!" Dave said.

"How's Smackdown? I miss it there!" Rachel asked as they walked towards Stephanie and Paul.

"Smackdown is great. Everyone is really close to each other. But I still miss Raw. How is it?" Dave asked.

"Raw's great! I have an opportunity to win the Women's Championship now." Rachel said.

"That's good! You really deserve that title! I mean you've worked really hard on Smackdown." Dave said.

"I know. But look at you, Mr. World Heavyweight Champion! You've done such a great job on Smackdown!" Rachel said.

"He has. And you know who taught him how to be like that, Mr. Cerebral Assassin." Paul said.

"That is so true!" Rachel said as they boarded their flight.

**Back to John**

John was waiting for his match against Eric Bischoff. This was the match that he had waited for in a long time. It was his chance to get his revenge. But he couldn't get his mind off of Rachel. He knew that Candice was his girlfriend but what was he going to do with Rachel. He was the father of the baby she was carrying. But why hadn't he been the first to know?

"John!" Candice yelled.

John snapped out of his thoughts.

"What!" John yelled as he looked at Candice.

"You're up." Candice said.

"Okay." John said as he picked up his belt.

"Do you want me to go out there with you?" Candice asked.

"No." John said.

"Why not?" Candice asked.

"Just because! I can handle this on my own." John said.

"But I want to go out there with you." Candice whined.

"Just stay here!" John yelled as he left the room.

Candice went to look for Torrie. Maybe Torrie could help her. Torrie was giggling with Trish, Ashley, and the new diva Mickie James. The four girls were playing with Ryan and Sophia.

"They're so adorable!" Mickie said.

"I know. I can't believe I had them just about 3 weeks ago." Torrie said as she watched Mickie hold Sophia.

"That's really awesome!" Ashely said as the door flew open.

Candice walked into the room looking like she was ready to cry. All four girls needed to hold their laughter inside. They didn't want to hurt Candice's feelings. Even though it was already done by Rachel.

"What's wrong, Candice?" Torrie asked.

"John's been acting strange." Candice said.

"What do you mean?" Torrie asked.

"I mean it's like he doesn't want to be with me." Candice said.

'Who would want to be with you?' Trish thought to herself.

'He doens't want to be with you because he wants to be with Rachel.' Ashley said to herself.

'This is perfect! Rachel will get John back!' Mickie thought to herself.

'Good job, John! Now you have to work for Rachel!' Torrie thought to herself.

"Maybe he just wants his time to think about stuff. I mean he's probably busy with all the music and stuff." Torrie said.

"But I mean everytime I see him, he's like getting ready to talk to Rachel. Is there something going on between them?" Candice asked.

"Hello stupid, the two are best friends!" Trish said as she looked at Candice.

"Yeah! So what is your problem any ways? They're just best friends and because of you that's all it's gonna be!" Ashley said.

"How is that all my fault! It's not my fault that slut didn't go after him when she had the chance!" Candice said.

"Candice, don't you dare call my sister-in-law a slut! For you're information, she had been cheated on for quite a while when they went out. She struggled everyday to figure out if they were right for each. When John got drafted to Raw, she didn't know what to do. They're storyline had been split. She had been miserable! She didn't know what to do! Then when she found out that she was going to be drafted to Raw as well, she didn't know how to react! She told Vince she needed 3 months vacation because she didn't know what she was going to do with John. Before she was going to begin her 3 month vacation, she asked John to make love to her and he did. Now she's pregnant with his kid! Now don't you dare call her a slut because if there is anyone to call a slut in this room, it's you!" Torrie yelled at Candice.

Candice looked at Torrie stunned. She hadn't mean to do anything wrong.

"Candice, get out! We don't need you and no one wants you!" Mickie said.

"Why don't you? You're the one whose new here!" Candice said.

Mickie jumped on Candice.

"You wanna say that again, whore! It's no wonder John keeps leaving you! He leaves you because Rachel is more hotter than you!" Mickie said as she punched Candice in the face.

A/N: What's going on? Stay Tuned!


	6. i love

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Thank you everyone for your awesome reviews! Wish everyone the best and that they enjoy this story!**

**versiononepointzerochick: Thanks for telling me! I didn't catch that mistake! I'm terribly sorry about that! I was so caught up with my high school work that I didn't really reread it that well. **

**Chain Gang Warrior: Like I said it's okay. Don't worry about not getting the reviews in at every chapter! I'm just glad you're reading this story and that you're reviewing at one point. I'm not that type of person who has everyone review every chapter. As long as you read the chapters, I'm all good. I know that's what I always tell myself, screw 'em. It's not like I can't live without them. Thanks for the review!**

**For any of you who noticed that mistake I made with the wrestling name, I'm so sorry! It was an accident and I hadn't caught it until someone reivewed and told me. Okay here we go again. Everyone has to give me names for Amy, and Stephanie's baby. So feel free to post up new names. If I hadn't used the names from before I'm actually looking over them and trying to figure out if I could combine two names from two different reviewers. So post your favorite name now! Oh yeah and if someone has the name you like as a review I'll tally them up. The name with the most tallies wins! Goodluck!**

**April Orton**

**Chapter 6: **

"Mickie, that's enough!" Trish said.

"You think we should let these two at it?" Torrie whispered to Ashley and Trish.

"This is pretty cool. The new diva messing with someone who can't even wrestle. This is one of those things where we need popcorn." Ashley said.

The three girls laughed. None of them wanted to stop Mickie from fighting Candice. John was getting ready to go to his dressing room when he heard someone yelling in the Women's Locker Room. He ran to listen.

"Mickie, get off her now! Someone will hear us! You don't want Rachel to get in trouble now." Torrie said.

Mickie finally got off of Candice.

"Let's go! I'm sick of this pathetic girl! Oh yeah and Candice, even though I don't really know Rachel I know that she's a great person. I know this because unlike you she was willing to meet me." Mickie said as she grabbed her stuff and left the room.

"Bye Loser!" Ashley squealed as she grabbed her stuff and followed Mickie.

"Have a great day, Candice! Come on Tor, I'll help you!" Trish said as she grabbed Torrie's bag and hers.

"It ain't gonna be a good week for you, Candice!" Torrie said as she pushed the stroller and walked out of the door with Torrie.

John watched as Mickie, Ashley, Torrie, and Trish walk out of the door. Where was Rachel? Why hadn't she come out? What happened in there? John ran into the room knowing that he would probably get in trouble. He saw Candice holding her face. It looked like she had just been in a fight.

"Candice, what the hell happened?" John asked as he helped her up.

"I was just going to talk to Torrie when all of them attacked me!" Candice said.

"Now why would they all attack you?" John asked.

"I don't know because everyone thinks I'm a slut!" Candice whined.

"You're not a slut!" John said as they walked out of the room.

"Well tell that to them!" Candice said as they got their stuff out of their locker room.

"I'll talk to them when I get the chance." John said.

"Are we going to head to the hotel now?" Candice asked.

"Yeah come on." John said.

John and Candice were heading towards the hotel. Rachel, Dave, Stephanie, and Paul were just getting off the airplane that led them to Florida. They got off of the plane and went to get a car. After they had gotten a car, they were headed towards the hotel. They arrived at the hotel shortly.

"I'm so glad we're here!" Rachel squealed.

"How are you so hyper when we're so tired?" Paul asked as they laughed at Rachel.

"I don't know. I'm just so excited!" Rachel squealed.

They walked inside the hotel and got ready to check in. Stephanie went to get them they're hotel room key. Stephanie walked back towards.

"Sorry guys, but they only had a hotel suite left." Stephanie said.

"That's okay." Rachel said as she took the key Stephanie was handing her.

"Yeah that's cool with me." Dave said taking a key from Stephanie.

"You already know its alright!" Paul said.

The four headed towards the suite. They arrived at the suite and walked inside.

"Hold on. How do we know whose going to sleep with who?" Rachel asked.

"I don't mind sleeping in the living room." Dave said.

"No it's okay. There's two beds in every room." Stephanie said.

"Okay. So I guess that means I'm rooming with Dave?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Paul said.

"Okay. We'll I'm gonna be in the room." Rachel said as she walked into the room that Dave and her were going to be sleeping in.

"I think I'm gonna check up on her." Dave said as he walked into the room that Rachel and him were sharing.

"Rachel, you okay?" Dave asked.

Rachel turned her head to face Dave.

"Yeah I'm fine." Rachel said.

"You sure? You seem like you're spacing out." Dave said.

"Dave, I don't know what I'm gonna do! I want to be with him but everytime I'm with him, I feel like he doesn't want him." Rachel said as the tears came out.

Dave walked over to where Rachel was and wrapped his arms around her.

"Rachel, I know how you feel. Before I met Amy, I had been going out with another girl and well lets just say it was the exact same way as you. But only thing is she did it. Everyone knows John and you are perfect for each other. It doesn't take a lot to notice that. But you know you guys need to figure out where you guys really want to be. I know John wants to be with you but he's having a hard time getting it out to Candice." Dave said.

"I just wish he could tell her that he doesn't want to be with her. That would be a lot easier." Rachel said.

"Isn't that what everyone hopes for?" Dave asked.

"Yeah that's true!" Rachel said.

"You see he's just waiting for the right moment. And you never know maybe the right moment is staring him in front of the face." Dave said.

"Maybe. I think I'm gonna head to bed now. Thanks Dave!" Rachel said as she hugged Dave.

"It was nothing! I hope you feel better." Dave said as he watched Rachel go to the bathroom.

Rachel changed into her pajamas. She got out of the bathroom and got into bed. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Dave heard Rachel's soft breathing. He walked outside of the room towards the living room. Paul, and Stephanie were in the living room.

"How is she?" Paul asked.

"She's having a hard time dealing with the fact that he's with Candice. It's getting to her. I think if she keeps going on like this, it's gonna hurt the baby. It's too much stress for her." Dave said.

"I wish that they're was so way for us to get her mind off of John." Stephanie said.

"Maybe seeing Jeff again will get her mind off of John." Dave said.

"Well in that case, we should all head to bed." Stephanie said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys in the morning." Dave said as he walked back into the room.

He got into bed and turned the light off. The next morning, Rachel woke up really early. She was always used to getting up with the sun. It was like her usual routine. She got out of bed and grabbed a robe from the bathroom. She walked out towards the balcony and made sure she shut the door. Rachel sat on the chair and watched as the sun started to come up. Dave woke up to find that Rachel wasn't sleeping in her bed any more. Maybe she was missing.

"Rachel!" Dave yelled.

Rachel heard someone calling her and open the balcony door.

"It's okay. I'm here. I'm just watching the sun rise." Rachel said.

"You okay?" Dave asked as he walked towards her

"Yeah I'm fine. Are we getting ready to leave?" Rachel asked.

"No. I don't think Paul and Stephanie are awake. Let me check. I'll come back and tell you." Dave said.

"Okay." Rachel said.

Dave walked back inside the hotel suite to check if Paul and Stephanie were awake. Rachel decided to get her phone and then continue watching the sun rise. She grabbed her phone and walked back out to the balcony. In Connecticut, John was just getting up. He looked over at his side and Candice was still asleep. John walked over to the balcony and watched the sun rise. He wondered what Rachel was doing at this very moment. He went to get his cell in the room. John walked back into the hotel room and got his cell phone. He walked back to the outside of the balcony. He dialed Rachel's number. Rachel was letting the breeze of the wind flow through her hair. Suddenly her phone was playing "Stick Wit U" by Pussycat Dolls. She looked at the called id and clicked answer.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey you!" John said.

"Hey John." Rachel said.

"What's up?" John asked.

"Nothing I'm waiting for Dave to tell me if we have to leave." Rachel said.

"Where are you?" John asked.

"Orlando, Florida." Rachel said.

"What are you doing down there? We have a house show today!" John said.

"I'm doing a business meeting down here with Stephanie. Besides why are you calling me?" Rachel asked as Dave popped his head out of the sliding door.

"Rachel, we're leaving soon." Dave said.

"I'm coming!" Rachel said.

"Because that child you're carrying is our child and I have a reason to call. I want to make sure the baby is alright." John said.

"The baby is alright. Now if you'll excuse you me leaving this phone call, I must go." Rachel said.

"But Rachel...I love..." John said but it was too late Rachel had hung up the phone.

A/N: What was John going to say? Are John and Rachel every going to be together? What is going to happen over on the WWE and over on TNA? Huge surprises are coming! Stay Tuned!


	7. john has faith that it can work

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews! If you want to see my message to all of you just finish the chapter and it's the last part. Thanks again!**

**Oh yeah here are some of the names that I didn't use:**

**Girls:**

**Kirsten  
Kasey  
Sasha  
Tiffany**

**Boys:**

**Jasper**

**Cole**

**Mike**

**Vote for your favorite! Or send in your favorite name! **

**Chapter 7: **

John hadn't gotten what he wanted to tell her. Why hadn't he told her before? Why was he being so stupid? He hadn't he just left Candice. Rachel had walked back into the room and gathered the clothes she was going to wear. Rachel took a shower and dressed into a pair of jeans and a tank-top. She slipped her hair into a ponytail. Rachel walked out of the bathroom and saw that Dave was waiting for her.

"Sorry I took so long." Rachel said.

"It's okay. Paul and Stephanie are just getting ready." Dave said as he got in the bathroom.

Rachel stared at herself through the mirror that was on the dresser. This was her. But what would she look like when she had the baby? Would she be a total mess?

"Chel?" Dave asked as he walked out of the bathroom.

"Hmm?" Rachel said coming back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine." Rachel said.

"Well come on, Paul and Stephanie are waiting for us." Dave said.

"Okay. Let me grab my bag." Rachel said throwing her bag over her shoulder.

The two walked out to the front of hotel door.

"You guys ready?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

They headed downstairs and got into the car. Paul drove them towards the arena. Jeff Jarrett was waiting for them at the entrance.

"Hey Paul! Hey Steph!" Jeff Jarrett said.

"Hey Jeff!" Paul said doing his handshake with Jeff.

"Hey!" Stephanie said smiling.

"Who are you guys?" Jeff asked looking at Rachel and Dave.

"I'm Rachel Orton!" Rachel said.

"Pleasure to meet you, Rachel!" Jeff said kissing her on the cheek.

"Dave Bautista!" Dave said.

"Nice to meet you!" Jeff said shaking hands with Dave.

The five headed inside the arena. Gail was reading a magazine when she saw Rachel.

"Rachel!" Gail squealed as she ran to Rachel.

Gail wrapped her arms around Rachel.

"Gail, can't breathe!" Rachel said.

"Oops sorry!" Gail said as she let Rachel go.

"How are you?" Rachel asked.

"I'm great! How are you? I heard you're pregnant! Congratulations!" Gail said.

"Thanks! I'm doing great!" Rachel said.

"Any ways it's great you came to visit!" Gail said.

"Yeah I'm happy! But I just wish I could have been there to wrestle against Candice, Victoria, and Torrie. I still want to get my hands on Candice." Rachel said.

"Did I hear someone say get their hands on someone?" Jeff Hardy asked.

Rachel turned around and squealed.

"Skittles!" Rachel screamed as she ran to Jeff Hardy.

Jeff Hardy wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"Guess he did get her mind off of John." Paul said to Stephanie and Dave.

"Yeah. I knew he would." Stephanie said.

"How are you, Katherine?" Jeff Hardy said jokingly.

"I thought I told you I hated when you called me Katherine." Rachel said.

"Well Katherine, I like that name." Jeff Hardy said.

"Ergh! Sometimes I just want to hit you but you know that you're my best friend!" Rachel said as Jeff let go of her.

"I'll see you guys later!" Jeff Jarrett said as he walked away.

"Bye!" Everyone said.

"But you still love me right?" Jeff asked.

(A/N: You guys know that the Jeff is Jeff Hardy because the other one left.)

"Of course!" Rachel squealed as she wrapped her arms around Jeff.

"That's good." Jeff said.

"Oh yeah Jeff, you already know Paul and Stephanie. But I don't know if you remember Dave Bautista?" Rachel said.

"Dave Bautista? I think I remember. You were on Smackdown right?" Jeff asked looking at Dave.

"Yeah and still am." Dave said.

"Yeah I remember you. You used to team up with D-Von." Jeff said.

"Yeah that was me." Dave said.

**Over At Raw**

Torrie, Ashley, Trish and Mickie James were in the locker room talking.

"What do you think, Rachel's doing down in TNA?" Torrie asked.

"Maybe she's talking to Jeff. I mean they're pretty close." Trish said.

"Probably. So what are we going to do after tonight?" Ashley asked.

"Let's head out to the club." Mickie James said.

"Yeah I think we should do that." Trish said.

"That's a great idea. I'll have to talk to Randy though." Torrie said.

"Okay. If you can't that's okay. We don't mind." Ashley said.

"Yeah. But I mean I kind of feel bad that I don't spend as much time as I should with the twins." Torrie said.

"Oh you should definitely spend time with the twins." Mickie James said.

"Well then we should hang out when Rachel comes back then right?" Torrie asked.

"Of course! I mean come on Tor, we're like all best friends now!" Trish said.

"I say we should get Rachel a belated birthday present." Ashley said.

"Oh I know a great necklace shop that engraves initials." Mickie James said.

"Yeah we should do that. Then we can get each get her something." Torrie said.

"Okay. So when she comes back she'll be surprised." Trish said.

"Yeah." Ashley said.

"I agree." Mickie James said.

"I'm gonna talk to Randy about going to the mall with us then." Torrie said.

"But he'll be all alone." Ashley said.

"We can bring John, Shawn, and a bunch of them." Trish said.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Mickie asked.

"It's John." John said.

"What is he doing here? Candice isn't here and neither is Rachel but why would Rachel talk to him?" Ashley asked.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to him." Torrie said as she went to answer the door.

Torrie opened the door.

"Hey John! What can I do for you?" Torrie asked.

"Will you tell me why Rachel went down to Orlando, Florida?" John asked.

"Look John, I wish I could tell you but I have no idea she went down." Torrie said.

"I know you know why, Torrie. I just want to know where she is! I want our child to be safe. I can't stop worrying." John said as the tears came out.

The rest of the girls looked over to see John crying. Trish felt the sudden guilt coming in her. She walked towards John and Torrie.

"John, I know I shouldn't tell you this but I can't stand to see you hurt. But you'be hurt Rachel even more. She's in too much pain, John. Stephanie brougth her down to TNA to go do some scouting. But that isn't all. Stephanie brought her down there so that she could at least be seen happy. I don't know what more to tell you, John. But you're hurting yourself and Rachel by being with Candice. Everyone knows that you love Rachel. Give it up and end it with Candice. It's nothing. We can't stand to see our best friend hurt." Trish said.

"John, it may be harder for you to try and figure out how you're gonna try to break up with Candice, but you don't know how hard it is on Rachel. She wants to have this baby, but she doesn't want the baby to live in two different houses. She wants a family. A family like what Randy and I have. I can see it in her eyes. The way her eyes twinkle when she looks at Sophia. She's ready to be a mother. John, I wish you would see it. It's killing her to that you can't see it." Torrie said.

"Yeah John, there's too many nights where she stays up wondering what the heck she's going to do raising the kid as a single mother. She's even worried about you. If she worries or has stress it may hurt the baby. That's something that we all don't want. I don't want her to lose the happiness that she has now." Ashley said.

John listened to the three girls stories. They all had one thing in common. Candice Michelle. But what did Mickie James think?

"Mickie, I haven't heard your story about Rachel." John said.

"Well I don't know a lot about her, but I'm glad I can be her friend. It's really cool to meet someone whose excited to meet you for the first time. When I met her it was like she really wanted to be my friend. It wasn't like Candice where she just rolled her eyes at me. There's something about Rachel that makes me want to get to know her more. It's like she has this quality in her that makes everyone love her. But with Candice, I don't know what to tell you, John. You can do so much better. Rachel is waiting for you and Candice is just using you." Mickie said.

Torrie, Trish, and Ashley looked at Mickie. They had never heard a new person just come into the locker room and describe their best friend like that. It was really surprising. John stood there in shock. Mickie was looking up to Rachel. All of them wanted him with Rachel. Some of the reasons were because of the baby. But also because Rachel still loved him. There were too many reasons that he should have broken up with Candice. But how would he do that.

"How do I break it up with Candice?" John asked.

"I don't know but you're the only who can do that." Trish said.

"We just hope you make the right decision." Ashley said.

"Please John, Rachel is hurting too much. Just do this for her." Mickie James said.

"I will! Thanks!" John said as he walked away.

A/N: Do you think he'll do it? What will Rachel say to this? What's going on over at TNA? Stay Tuned! Did you guys hear? Torrie Wilson was released from the WWE! I was shocked! But I'll let you know that she will still be apart of the story and apart of the WWE!


	8. It's so hard to say goodbye

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews! If you want to see my message to all of you just finish the chapter and it's the last part. Thanks again! Oh yeah I added a few names.**

**Oh yeah here are some of the names that I didn't use:**

**Girls:**

**Kirsten  
Kasey  
Sasha  
Tiffany- 1  
Juliette  
Mikayla  
Desire**

**Boys:**

**Jasper**

**Cole**

**Mike- 1  
Rey  
Chad  
James  
Randall  
**

**Vote for your favorite! Or send in your favorite name! If you guys want the kids to have the same initials as Rachel and John just tell me. If you voted and want to change it to the same initials just tell me. Also you can vote for Stephanie's and Amy's babies names too! Just tell me which name is for who.  
**

**Reema: Thanks for the review! Thanks for confirming that she wasn't fired. I had just read over some of my e-mails and some said she wasn't fired. Thanks for confirming it though. Enjoy the chapter!**

**babygurltiff: Thanks for the review! We'll see if they get back together. I know they're so darn stubborn! Haha! Enjoy the chapter! **

**Tador: Hey you! I miss ya! Thanks for the review! Rachel and Jeff are just best friends there's nothing more to that. Enjoy this chapter!**

**Chain Gang Warrior: Hey! Haha...I wish he would do that. That's not a bad image you know. John carrying Rachel...hm..gives me an idea. No Jeff and Rachel are best friends. When she says that he means it like "you still love me as a friend though right?" not as like more than friends. Thanks for the review! Enjoy the chapter! **

**To everyone else: Thanks for reading this story and reviewing it later! I love all of ya! **

**Chapter 8: **

"Eww Jeff, you're disgusting! I don't know how you're my best friend!" Rachel squealed as Jeff stuffed more food into his mouth.

Paul, Stephanie, and Dave laughed at the two. They were glad that Jeff could get John out of Rachel's mind even if it was just the fact that Jeff was a lot closer to Rachel because they were best friends ever since they were younger. Paul looked over at his watch and noticed it was time to get to their seats.

"Stephanie, it's time for us to go to our seats." Paul said.

"Chel, come on we need to get to our seats." Stephanie said.

"Okay! I'm coming!" Rachel said.

"See ya later, Katherine!" Jeff said.

"See ya later, Nero!" Rachel said.

Jeff shot her a glare and Rachel giggled as she rushed towards Paul, Stephanie, and Dave. They walked towards their seat. Paul sat towards the inside, Stephanie right next to him, Rachel in between Stephanie and Dave. Rachel heard "Don't Cha" on her phone. She took her phone out and looked at the caller id.

"Hey Torrie! What's up?" Rachel asked.

"John's looking for you!" Torrie said.

"You guys didn't tell him I was here right? Because I told him I was just in Orlando, Florida." Rachel said.

"We couldn't. We told him why you were there." Torrie said.

"What did he say?" Rachel asked.

"He was crying. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't stand to see him cry." Torrie said.

"I can't believe he would ask you guys." Rachel said.

"Well you know that he wants to break it off with Candice because he wants to be with you. He doesn't want the baby to grow up in two different houses. He wants you guys to live in one house and raise the baby together." Torrie said.

"I wish I could have been there but this is important to Steph, and she wants to see me happy. I'm already happy about the fact that I just saw Jeff. It's incredible!" Rachel squealed.

"I'm glad you're having fun! It's been really hard working here without you." Torrie said.

"I miss you guys so much! I'll be back soon! How's Mickie? Is she doing alright?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. She's fitting in perfectly. Are you going to be back for the Halloween thing?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah. I'll probably be apart of it." Rachel said.

"What do you think you're going to be?" Torrie asked.

"Hmm...probably a model." Rachel said.

"I like that! You know what you can be?" Torrie said.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"A fairy princesss! You'd be perfect for that!" Torrie said.

"I love that! I'll be a fairy princess!" Rachel said.

"You'd be a beautiful fairy princess!" Torrie said.

"Thanks! Any ways I'll talk to you later! The show is getting ready to begin." Rachel said.

"Okay. Have fun! Bye!" Torrie said clicking the phone off.

Rachel watched as the show started. There were some familiar faces that Rachel had seen. But there was one face in particular that kept her mind. He was really talented. His abilities in the ring were awesome. It was something she had not seen in a while. Ever since Jeff had been relesed high-flying moves were gone. Well not really, but no one wanted to perform that much. It came from time to time. But this guy was phenomenal. Rachel looked at Stephanie.

"Whose that guy, Steph?" Rachel asked pointing to the guy.

"That's AJ Styles." Stephanie said.

"I think you guys need him in the WWE. He's got a lot of potential." Rachel said.

"We've tried. He doesn't want to come to the WWE. But if we were to get him to sign the contract, he would probably be on Velocity." Stephanie said.

"Oh. I thought he would be great potential for the WWE." Rachel said.

"Yeah. Any ways who was the one who called you earlier?" Stephanie asked.

"Oh it was Torrie." Rachel said.

"What did she want?" Stephanie asked.

"She just told me that John had asked them where I was." Rachel said.

"Did they tell him?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I was actually the one who told him I was down in Orlando, Florida but he cried when he was talking to them and so they had to tell him." Rachel said.

"What did he say?" Stephanie asked.

"Well Torrie says that he wants to break it off with Candice and start a family with me. I don't know how that's gonna happen when it's even hard to put the puzzle pieces back together." Rachel said.

"You never know maybe he is ready to begin a family with you. I mean he is changing again." Stephanie said.

"Yeah I know. But it's gonna be hard if I ever get back with him." Rachel said.

"Yeah that's true. But things happen and when that does it changes something for a reason." Stephanie said.

"I guess you're right. I mean maybe God has something planned for me. Maybe this baby is going to be my little miracle." Rachel said.

"What are you saying? You're not gonna die after you give birth. Or are you?" Stephanie asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Hey! You're lucky you're pregnant!" Rachel said.

"I'm so lucky I'm pregnant and that you're pregnant!" Stephanie said laughing.

"Very funny, Stephanie!" Rachel said.

"What are you laughing at, baby?" Paul asked.

"Well Rachel was talking about when she has the baby that the baby would be a miracle. She made it seem like she was going to die." Stephanie said.

"Now Rachel, when you have this baby we promise that you won't die." Paul said.

"That's right!" Dave said.

"Thanks guys! I really appreciate the fact that you guys did this for me. I mean I know Steph, you told me that this was a trip to look for wrestlers that we could have in the WWE. But being able to see Jeff was the best thing for me. Jeff and I had lost touch when he left. It's been hard without him. I love him like a brother! So when your dad let him go Steph, my heart broke down. Losing him wasn't a good thing. Then the situation with John it's been a lot tougher. I didn't have a lot of things to say to John after he would go and cheat on me. No words can express how I feel right now. This is one of the best trips that I've been on." Rachel said.

"Awe, Chel!" Stephanie said hugging Rachel.

"We're here you for you, Chel!" Dave said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

"I want you to know, Chel that you're my little sister no matter what." Paul said as Stephanie moved so Paul could kiss Rachel on the cheek.

Paul kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Thanks guys!" Rachel said.

"And thank you for our everlasting friendships." Stephanie said as Paul and Dave nodded.

The four went back to watching the match. AJ had won the match and was looking up at Rachel. Rachel smiled at AJ and AJ had smiled back.

"Oh I think someone likes Rachel!" Stephanie said as AJ headed towards the back.

"He does not!" Rachel said.

"Does too!" Stephanie said.

"Does not!" Rachel said.

"Does too!" Stephanie said.

"Does..." Rachel was about to finish her sentence when Paul cut in.

"That's enough! Stephanie, you know that AJ would never like Rachel! And Rachel, you know that Stephanie loves to mess with you!" Paul said.

"Yeah. I know she always picks on me!" Rachel said.

"What! You always pick on me too!" Stephanie said.

"But not as much as you!" Rachel said.

"So what do you guys say we head to the back? I think I may just want to head back to the hotel." Paul said.

"I think so too. I think the baby wants to go to sleep." Rachel said rubbing her stomach.

"Okay. Come on, we shall go to the hotel." Dave said helping Rachel up.

Paul helped Stephanie get up. The four walked back towards the back. AJ was going to meet Jeff because he wanted AJ to meet someone. Rachel was getting really sleepy. Paul and Stephanie just wanted Rachel to meet one more person.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked.

"We're going back to the back. Jeff said he wants to meet you and tell you something." Paul said.

"Oh okay!" Rachel squealed.

The three just laughed at Rachel. It was funny how Jeff could make her laugh. The four made their way to the back where Jeff and AJ were waiting for them. Rachel's giggle could be heard from a far.

"Nero!" Rachel squealed as she ran to hug Jeff.

"Katherine!" Jeff said wrapping his arms around her.

"Whose this person you want me to meet?" Rachel asked as she let go of Jeff.

"Katherine, I would like you to meet Allen. We call him AJ. AJ, meet my best friend Rachel. I call her Katherine." Jeff said.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Rachel said kissing AJ on the cheek.

"Pleasure to meet you too!" AJ said.

"How long have you been working with TNA?" Rachel asked.

"For about 2 or 3 years." AJ said.

"Do you like it here?" Rachel asked.

"I love it here! Its been a great experience!" AJ said.

"Well it's a pleasure meeting you. I'll come visit you again!" Rachel said.

"That would be great!" AJ said kissing Rachel on the cheek.

Rachel looked at Jeff. She felt the tears getting ready to come out. Jeff looked at her.

"Katherine, don't cry." Jeff said as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm gonna miss you so much, Nero!" Rachel said as the tears came out.

"I've never seen her this emotional." Paul said.

"Trust me. I've seen her even worser." Dave said as they watched Rachel and Jeff.

"Oh yeah Dave this is Allen. Allen, this is Dave." Stephanie said.

"Nice to meet you!" AJ said shaking hands with Dave.

"Pleasure to meet you!" Dave said shaking hands.

"Are these two really close?" AJ asked as they looked at Rachel and Jeff.

"They're really close. They knew each other ever since they were younger." Paul said.

"Wow! That's amazing!" AJ said.

"Yeah. We brought her down here to see him because we knew that he would get all the stress out of her life." Dave said.

"What do you mean?" AJ asked.

"Well her ex-boyfriend cheated on her a couple of times, he eventually makes love to her, she's gone for about 3 months from her job, when she returns she finds out that he's dating someone else, and she even finds out she's pregnant." Stephanie said.

"Oh my god! That's awful!" AJ said.

"Yeah. That's why we came down. She was really excited about meeting you. When you were out there, she was asking me who you were." Stephanie said.

"That really a surprise to me. I've never heard of someone that's wrestler and diva so excited to meet me. I mean I'm not even in the WWE." AJ said.

"Well I think you have a place in her heart." Dave said.

Jeff wiped the tears away from Rachel's face.

"Katherine, I want you to be happy and I wish I could be there with you but I can't. All I can promise is that we can visit each other." Jeff said looking at Rachel.

"I'm really gonna miss you, Nero!" Rachel said giving him one last kiss on the cheek.

Rachel looked at AJ.

"Promise me that we'll start to become friends too." Rachel said.

"Oh I promise! Here's my number if you need anything!" AJ said handing Rachel a piece of paper.

"I guess this is my goodbye!" Rachel said kissing AJ on the cheek.

"Bye guys!" Dave said waving to AJ and Jeff.

"Bye!" Stephanie and Paul said as they started to walk away.

Rachel walked away and turned one last time. Why was everything easier to do but when saying goodbye it was hard? Of course saying goodbye to Jeff was the hardest thing that she had done. But it was time to go back to the job she had once thought about quitting. The four went back to the hotel. Rachel walked towards the room which she was sharing with Dave. She pulled a picture out of her bag. It was a picture of John and her at the Christmas party. Rachel felt the tears surrounding her eyes. She remembered that moment. The moment he asked her to be his girlfriend. The tears coming out slowly. Slowly moving down her face. She wiped her face when she heard footsteps coming in. Rachel gently placed the photo back where she got it.

"Chel, are you hungry?" Dave asked as he walked into the room.

"No, why?" Rachel asked not looking up.

"Because Stephanie and Paul want to order something to eat and they wanted to make sure that you were going to eat as well." Dave said.

"Can you tell them that I'm not hungry? Maybe just a hot chocolate with whip cream will do." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll be back." Dave said.

Rachel wiped her eyes and watched as Dave left the room. Suddenly her phone started to ring to a tone she didn't know. She looked at the number and couldn't believe who it was.

A/N: Who do you think it is? Will Rachel and John get back together? Will John break up with Candice? What will Candice think? Stay Tuned!


	9. will you

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter!**

**Thanks for the reviews! If you want to see my message to all of you just finish the chapter and it's the last part. Thanks again! Oh yeah I added a few names.**

**Oh yeah here are some of the names that I didn't use:**

**Girls:**

**Kirsten**

**  
Kasey**

**  
Sasha**

**  
Tiffany- 2**

**  
Juliette **

**  
Mikayla**

**  
Desire**

**Ashley Marie**

**Boys:**

**Jasper**

**Cole**

**Mike- 2**

**  
Rey**

**  
Chad**

**  
James**

**  
Randall**

**McKenzie James**

**Paul and Steph's baby:**

**Girls:**

**McKena**

Boys: 

**Cooper**

**Amy and Dave's baby:**

**Girls:**

**Harley**

**Boys:**

**Jasper  
**

**Vote for your favorite! Or send in your favorite name! If you guys want the kids to have the same initials as Rachel and John just tell me. If you voted and want to change it to the same initials just tell me. Also you can vote for Stephanie's and Amy's babies names too! Just tell me which name is for who.  
**

**Reema: **

**MissPhilippinesSuperStar: **

**Chain Gang Warrior: **

**jeffhardy4ever: Thanks for the names! I love them all actually! Thanks for the review! Here's the chapter! Enjoy! **

**To everyone else: Thanks for reading this story and reviewing it later! I love all of ya! **

**Everyone, I'm just going to be asking you guys for a huge favor. I know that Eddie has passed away. And that is why my updating is being pushed behind. It is all because Eddie was an inspiration to me and at the moment I'm giving as much time to think about whether I would want Eddie in the story. I mean of course I would. This is what I'll be asking you guys to review. I would like to know if you guys would like me to give Eddie a funeral in the story or whether you don't want me to keep Eddie in the story. I'm sorry if you guys can't answer this but I'm just really spacing out right now. I'm so confused because of what had happened and it hurts to kind of write a chapter. But I will update again real soon. But I will keep Eddie on until you guys tell me what you guys want me to do. I want to keep Eddie but it just seems like writing it is gonna be a lot harder and its really difficult. So please let reviews guide me through this situation. **

**Chapter 8: **

Rachel answered the phone.

"Hello?" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel! It's Dawn!" Dawn said.

"Yeah I know. What can I do for you? Because the last time I checked we weren't on good speaking terms." Rachel said.

"Well I know that we haven't been on speaking terms but there's something that I would like to speak to you about." Dawn said.

"Well there's a problem, I'm not in Missouri. I'm actually in Florida." Rachel said as she continued packing her stuff and zipped it up.

"When are you available? This is really urgent." Dawn said.

"Well as soon as I come back, I'll be on Raw. Probably try to meet up with you before one of the house shows." Rachel said.

"Okay. So I'll see you then." Dawn said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

The two hung up the phone. Dave walked back into the room. He saw Rachel trying to concentrate really hard.

"Are you okay?" Dave asked.

"I just got a call from Dawn Marie." Rachel said.

"Why?" Dave asked.

"She wants to meet up with me. She says there's something urgent she needs to tell me." Rachel said.

"That's really strange." Dave said.

"I know. You would have thought that I was done dealing with her before." Rachel said.

"Well I mean what do you think she wants to speak to you about?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. I mean it's already been a tough week for me and then all of a sudden she wants to speak to me. Don't you think it's really strange?" Rachel asked.

"I find it really strange. I mean Rachel, this girl has been your enemy." Dave said.

"That's what I'm saying. But I mean what if she wants to talk about something good. There's no harm in just talking." Rachel said.

"What will John think?" Dave asked looking at Rachel.

"I don't know what he'll think but I don't care. It's not like he'll care if I talk to her." Rachel said.

"Oh he will care! He'll care a lot. I mean Rachel, the guy will partically do anything for you." Dave said.

"Well this is something I'm gonna handle on my own." Rachel said.

"I'm proud of you, Chel! And I'm behind you every step of the way." Dave said.

"Thanks Dave!" Rachel said as she hugged Dave.

"You go get some sleep." Dave said.

"Okay. I'm gonna change and go to bed." Rachel said as she walked into the bathroom.

Rachel changed into her pajamas. She was excited about going back to Raw. She had missed it while she was down there. She got out of the bathroom and got into her bed. After she had laid her head on the pillow, she was fast asleep. Dave walked into the bathroom to get ready to go to sleep. He came out and got ready to got into the bed. He shut the lights off. The next morning, Rachel woke up early and got dressed. She took a shower and got out real fast. She dressed into a light purple backless halter top and a pair of jeans. She curled the ends of her hair and walked out of the bathroom. Dave had just gotten up and looked at Rachel.

"Well you're up early." Dave said.

"I'm always up early." Rachel said.

"Well let me get ready and then we can see if Paul and Stephanie are ready to head back to the arena." Dave said.

Dave walked into the bathroom and got ready. Paul and Stephanie were already up and each got ready to go back. It seemed like they were gone forever. Rachel grabbed her stuff and walked towards the living room. Dave got out of the bathroom and got his stuff and walked towards the living room.

"Are we ready to go?" Stephanie asked.

"Yeah definitely!" Rachel squealed.

"Oh no there goes her energy." Paul said as everyone laughed.

"Let's just go." Dave said as they left the hotel room.

The four got into the rent-a-car and drove to the airport. Rachel was so excited about going back to Raw. The four arrived at the airport and got ready to board their flight. Rachel had fallen asleep fast on the plane.

"I hope she doesn't get mad at us about John picking us up." Paul said.

"I doubt she will." Stephanie said.

"I don't think she'll like it." Dave said.

"Well I mean there's nothing we can do about it. John already knew to pick us up since yesterday." Paul said.

"Why didn't you tell us? And when do you talk to John?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I talked to John yesterday right when you went to sleep. John and I have been talking since he was drafted to Raw." Paul said.

"I've never seen you guys so close." Dave said.

"Well we are now." Paul said.

"How do you think she'll feel? I mean she was excited about going back to Raw." Stephanie said.

"Well I mean there was no one else to get a ride from." Paul said.

"I just hope she's not gonna be mad at us." Dave said.

"I better hope so too!" Paul said.

Rachel was deeply in her sleep. The three looked over at her.

"What do you guys think she's dreaming of?" Stephanie asked.

"Probably a lot of things." Dave said.

"I agree." Paul said.

They had arrived back in Connecticut. Dave had woke Rachel up. Rachel blinked her eyes and looked at Dave.

"We're here?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Dave said.

Rachel adjusted her clothes and got ready to get up. The four got up and left the plane. John was waiting for them to arrive. He was so excited to get the chance to see Rachel. His thoughts went back to what he did with Candice.

_**Flashback**_

_John had been walking around the arena looking for Candice. Today was going to be the day. The day when he would break up with Candice. Candice was getting ready for her "I think I need to spend more time with John" day. She waited for him to meet her at the Women's Locker Room. There was a knock. Candice rushed to open the door. John was on the other side._

_"Hey baby!" Candice squealed. _

_"Hey! Can we talk?" John asked._

_"Yeah. Come in." Candice said. _

_John waslked into the room as Candice shut the door. _

_"What do you want to talk about?" Candice asked._

_"We need to talk about us." John said. _

_"What about us?" Candice asked.  
_

_"Candice, I don't think that our relationship is working out." John said._

_"Look John, if this has to do with Kurt. I'm sorry! That was just a one night stand thing." Candice said. _

_"What! You fucked Kurt behind my back? I cannot believe you would do that!" John said. _

_"It was an accident!" Candice said. _

_"If it was an accident then why did you do it?" John asked. _

_"Look John, I didn't know what I was doing." Candice said. _

_"Candice, I think we should see other people." John said. _

_"What! Why?" Candice asked._

_"Because I just don't feel that you're committed to me in our relationship." John said. _

_"I am!" Candice said._

_"If you were committed to me, you wouldn't have done what you did to me." John said._

_"I told you it was an accident." Candice said. _

_"That is not an accident! Candice, we're through! I don't ever want to speak to you or see you again!" John said walking out of the door. _

_**End Flashback**_

John had a smile on his face.

"Well look who has a smile on his face!" Paul said as John shook his head.

John saw Dave, Stephanie, Paul, and Rachel trailing behind them.

"Hey guys!" John said.

"Hey!" Dave said.

"Hey!" Stephanie and Paul said.

Rachel smiled at John. She was actually kind of happy to see him.

"Are you guys ready to go?" John asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she held her luggage.

"Here I'll take that." John said as he took her luggage.

"Where did you park?" Stephanie asked.

"On the first floor. I thought it would be eaiser for you guys to walk." John said.

"Thanks for thinking about us!" Paul said.

"I wasn't thinking about you guys. I was thinking about the girls. So Rachel, how was the trip that I didn't know about?" John asked as he walked with Rachel.

"It was great! I got to see my best friend and meet a new friend. How was everything here?" Rachel asked.

"Everything was okay. I have some news to tell you." John said as they walked towards the car.

"What about?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm no longer with Candice." John said.

"What happened?" Rachel asked looking at John.

"We've been having problems and I just found out that she had a one night stand with Kurt." John said.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Rachel said.

"It's okay. Any ways how's the baby?" John asked looking at Rachel.

"The baby is alright." Rachel said as she took John's hand and placed it on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" John asked.

"That's where the baby is." Rachel said.

John took his hand back.

"So what are you going to be doing after this Raw?" John asked.

"I think this may be my last Raw before I get ready to just sit back and wait till the baby comes." Rachel said.

"Oh that's good." John said as they got the stuff in the car and got in the car.

John drove them to the arena. They arrived at the arena.

"I think I'm gonna go head to the hotel. I'll see you guys soon again!" Dave said.

"Bye Dave!" Rachel said as she hugged Dave.

"Bye Rachel! I'll miss you! Take care of yourself and no more stress!" Dave said hugging her.

"I promise!" Rachel said as Dave let go of her.

"Bye man!" John said shaking Dave's hand.

"Watch over her, John." Dave said.

"I will, man! I'll take good care of her now." John said.

"You better!" Dave said.

"Bye man!" Paul said shaking hands with Dave.

"Bye!" Dave said.

"Bye Dave! Thanks for coming!" Stephanie said hugging Dave.

Stephanie let Dave go and Dave went to walk to his car.

"We'll see you guys later! Bye!" Stephanie said as Paul and Stephanie walked away.

"So do you have a match tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Well yeah I think so. I think it's against Eric." John said.

"Interesting." Rachel said.

"What about you?" John asked.

"The Costume Contest." Rachel said.

"Really? What are you going to be?" John asked.

"A fairy princess." Rachel said.

"You would be a sexy fairy princess." John said.

"Not when I'm pregnant." Rachel said.

"You're still beautiful even though you're pregnant." John said.

"Thanks! Have you spoken to Eddie?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. He told me to tell you to call him. He's been meaning to talk to you about something." John said.

"I wonder what he wants to talk to me about. I'll catch you later. I'm gonna go try and call Eddie." Rachel said as she took her cell phone out.

"Okay. Tell him I said hi." John said.

"Will do!" Rachel said as she dialed Eddie's number and walked away.

Eddie looked at his phone which was ringing.

"Hey mamacita!" Eddie said.

"Hey Eddie! You wanted to talk to me?" Rachel asked.

"I heard you're pregnant! Congratulations mamacita!" Eddie said.

"And congratulations to you, Uncle Eddie!" Rachel said.

"I can't wait to be an Uncle again!" Eddie said.

"I'm so proud of you!" Rachel said.

"I'm proud of you too! I'm proud that you didn't give up this baby like all other women would do." Eddie said.

"Thanks Eddie!" Rachel said.

"I miss ya not being here on Smackdown!" Eddie said.

"Eddie, I miss you too! How are you? I haven't spoken to you in a long time!" Rachel said.

"I've been great! Just been busy with Smackdown and all. How are you? I haven't talked to you in a long time too. Where have you gone too?" Eddie asked.

"I went down to TNA. Stephanie brought me down there to let go of some pain." Rachel said.

"You still feeling those pain, mamacita?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Talk to me about it." Eddie said as he sat down.

"Eddie, I don't know what to do any more. It's still the same with John. I mean it's really hard to not talk to him." Rachel said.

"Rachel, I know it's hard for you but it's also harder for John. I know that the two of you are having a lot of problems but what you guys aren't finding is that you two are really deeply in love. But the two of you are just going around in a circle. It's like you guys are passing each other. Talk to him about it. I mean it's better for the baby." Eddie said.

"I know it's better for the baby, but its like really weird working with him again." Rachel said.

"I know it's weird working with him but you'll get used to it again. I mean you two worked together in Smackdown." Eddie said.

"But Eddie, it's like its strange." Rachel said.

"Rachel, stop being stubborn. John's in love with you. It took him a while but he got there." Eddie said.

"Are you sure, Eddie?" Rachel asked.

"Of course I am." Eddie said.

"What do I do?" Rachel asked.

"Get him back, Rachel. He misses you and he needs you." Eddie said.

"Eddie?" Rachel said.

"Yeah." Eddie said.

"Thank you! I love you like a brother!" Rachel said.

"I love you too, mamacita! And thank you for everything you've done for me!" Eddie said.

"And thank you for everything you've done for me!" Rachel said.

"I gotta go. They're calling me for my match. I'll talk to you later! Bye Rachel!" Eddie said.

"Bye Eddie!" Rachel said as she hung up the phone.

Rachel went to look for John. Eddie had given her something to think over and continue with. She was always thankful to have Eddie to turn to when she had problems. She was ready to go look for John. John was sitting in the catering with Paul (Big Show), Chavo, and Shawn. Rachel walked into the room and saw John sitting with his friends. She walked towards them.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel!" Chavo said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Hey you! I haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" Rachel asked as she wrapped her arms around Chavo's neck.

"I'm doing great! Just miss being on Smackdown." Chavo said.

"I miss Smackdown too! But we'll survive if we have each other!" Rachel said.

"Yeah." Chavo said as Rachel released him and he sat down.

"How are you, Chel?" Paul asked.

"I'm doing great! Feels good to be back!" Rachel said.

"That's good! We missed you here!" Paul said.

"I missed you guys too!" Rachel said.

"How was your trip?" Shawn asked.

"My trip was great. It felt good to see Jeff again and meet AJ. It's been a great miracle for me." Rachel said.

"That's good." Shawn said.

"Do you guys mind if I borrow John?" Rachel asked.

"Oh no not at all. By the way you can keep him." Chavo said.

"Oh jeez, I know you love me guys." John said as he got up.

"You know we do!" Shawn said.

Rachel and John walked out of the catering room.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" John asked.

"What do you think we should do about the baby?" Rachel asked.

"I think we should keep the baby." John said.

"I don't mind like that. I mean like are we going to be together to raise this child?" Rachel asked.

"If that's what you want. I mean I want that so much." John said.

"John, I want you too. It hurts to just be away from you. I need you and I know it. I know I'm stubborn about it. But it's been a lot tough dealing with this kid and not having you there every step of the way." Rachel said.

"Well Rachel, I want to be there every step of the way. I want to be the father of this baby. I want this baby to know that I'm always here when they need someone to talk to." John said.

"So what do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, I want you to be my girlfriend." John said.

But there was something he was really going to do. He had his hand in his pocket and he was rubbing his hand against something.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah, but I got something better for you." John said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

John got down on one knee. Rachel couldn't believe what was happening.

"Rachel, I know that our relationship has had it's ups and downs but I know that those are the obstacles that we have to face together. I've known you ever since I've known Randy. And ever since I found out that I had feelings for you, it's been amazing. You're truly different from all the girls that I have met. You've changed me into someone new. Someone that everyone loves. I deeply love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Rachel Katherine Orton, will you marry me?" John asked.

"I...John...I...uh...I...Yes, I will marry you John Felix Anthony Cena!" Rachel said as John got slipped the ring on her finger.

John got up and wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"I missed you so much!" John said kissing Rachel on the lips.

Rachel didn't pull back.

"I love you!" Rachel said.

"I love you too, baby!" John said as they walked back in the catering room.

John kept his arm wrapped around Rachel's waist.

"I'm gonna go talk to Trish, Ashley, Mickie James, and Torrie." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll catch up with you later." John said kissing Rachel.

Rachel walked towards her friends.

"Hey girlies!" Rachel said.

"Oh my god, Chel!" Trish said as she hugged Rachel.

"Hey Trish!" Rachel said as she let go of Trish.

"Hey you!" Ashley said hugging Rachel.

"Hey Ash!" Rachel said.

"Hey Rachel!" Mickie James said hugging Rachel.

"Hey Mickie!" Rachel said.

"Hey sister!" Torrie squealed.

"Hey you!" Rachel said as she hugged Torrie.

Rachel let go of Torrie and Trish noticed the ring on Rachel's finger.

"What is that?" Trish asked.

"Who asked you to marry them?" Ashley asked.

"John." Rachel said.

"Woah! When did you two settle the problem?" Torrie asked.

"We just did. We told each other that we couldn't be without each." Rachel said.

"That's awesome! I knew you guys would make it! Congratulations!" Mickie James said as she hugged Rachel.

"Thanks Mickie!" Rachel said.

"Congratulations!" Trish squealed.

"Thanks!" Rachel said.

"Congratulations!" Ashley said.

"Thanks Ash!" Rachel said.

"Congrats sister! You deserve him." Torrie said.

"Awe thank you, Torrie!" Rachel said.

John, Chavo, Paul, and Shawn were looking at Rachel and the girls.

"Why are they so happy to see her? It's not like she had been gone for years." Shawn said.

Chavo saw the ring on Rachel's finger.

"I don't think it has to do with not seeing her. I think its that engagment ring on her finger." Chavo said.

"There's a ring on her finger? Let me take a look." Paul said as he turned around.

Torrie, Mickie, Ashley, and Trish were each staring at the ring. John smiled to himself. He knew that this was something that everyone was happy about.

"You asked her to marry you?" Shawn asked as he looked at John.

"Yeah." John said.

"That's great! Congratulations man!" Shawn said as he shook hands with John.

"Thanks!" John said.

"Congratulations John! You two are perfect for each other!" Chavo said shaking hands with John.

"Thanks Chavo!" John said.

"Finally John! Congratulations!" Paul said laughing and shaking John's hand.

"Thanks!" John said.

"So what do you guys think you'll name the baby now that you guys are back together?" Torrie asked.

"Well I haven't asked John yet and besides I'm only 2 months." Rachel said.

"Yeah that's true." Torrie said.

"Oh my god, you guys will not believe who wants to meet up with me!" Rachel said.

"Who?" Mickie James asked.

"Mickie, do you know who Dawn Marie is?" Rachel asked.

"Heard of her." Mickie James said.

"Well she wants to speak with me about something important." Rachel said.

"What do you think she wants to speak to you about?" Trish asked.

"I don't know. But she made it seem really important." Rachel said.

"Well you never know maybe its a trick." Ashley said.

"That's why I don't know what to do." Rachel said.

"What did you tell her?" Torrie asked.

"I told her I would meet up with her." Rachel said.

"What do you think John will think of this?" Mickie James asked.

"I haven't told him." Rachel said.

"Well how do you think he'll react?" Ashley asked.

"I have no idea." Rachel said.

"I think you should tell him now." Torrie said.

"Okay. I'll see you guys before the Costume Contest." Rachel said.

"Bye!" They said as Rachel walked away.

The guys saw Rachel walking towards them.

"John, we're gonna talk to you later." Chavo said.

"Okay. Bye guys!" John said as the guys walked away.

Rachel walked up to John.

"Can I talk to you?" Rachel asked.

"Again? What happened now?" John asked.

**A/N: Is Rachel willing to let John know that Dawn wants to talk to her? I hope you're all happy that they finally ended up together and engaged! I'm happy! Let's throw a party! WOOHOO! hehe! **


	10. The Costume Contest

**A/N: Enjoy this chapter! Thanks for the review! **

**Oh yeah I added a few names. Here are some of the names that I didn't use:**

**Girls:**

**Kirsten-1**

**  
Kasey**

**  
Sasha**

**  
Tiffany- 3**

**  
Juliette **

**  
Mikayla**

**  
Desire**

**Ashley Marie**

**Layla**

**Boys:**

**Jasper**

**Cole**

**Mike- 2**

**  
Rey**

**  
Chad**

**  
James**

**  
Randall**

**McKenzie James**

**Paul and Steph's baby:**

**Girls:**

**McKena**

Boys: 

**Cooper**

**Amy and Dave's baby:**

**Girls:**

**Harley**

**Boys:**

**Jasper  
**

**Vote for your favorite! Or send in your favorite name! If you guys want the kids to have the same initials as Rachel and John just tell me. If you voted and want to change it to the same initials just tell me. Also you can vote for Stephanie's and Amy's babies names too! Just tell me which name is for who. **

**Chapter 9:**

"Well you see I got a call from Dawn." Rachel said.

"As in Dawn Marie?" John asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"What did she want?" John asked.

"She wants to see me." Rachel said.

"What does she want to speak toyou about?" John asked.

"I don't know what she wants to talk to me about." Rachel said.

"Well why couldn't she tell you it over the phone?" John asked.

"I have no idea." Rachel said.

"Did you ask her?" John asked as he held Rachel's hand.

"No. I wasn't thinking at the moment." Rachel said as they walked around the arena.

"What did you tell her?" John asked.

"I told her that I would meet her." Rachel said.

"When?" John asked.

"Probably this weekend." Rachel said.

"Where are you going to meet her?" John asked they stopped walking.

John helped Rachel sit on the equipment box. Rachel wrapped her arms around John's neck.

"At the mall." Rachel said.

"Do you want me to go with you?" John asked.

"No it's okay. Don't you have a autograph signing on the weekend?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah and it's at the mall." John said as he ran his thumbs over Rachel's stomach.

Rachel giggled.

"Hey that tickles!" Rachel squealed as John ran his thumb over Rachel's stomach.

"Well that's too bad!" John said.

"That isn't nice!" Rachel said.

"Who said I was a nice guy?" John asked.

"Well I wouldn't have said I would marry you if you weren't a nice guy." Rachel said.

"Okay, I am a nice guy!" John said as he kissed Rachel's stomach.

"Mmm.." Rachel whispered.

"Don't you have a contest to dress up for?" John asked.

"Oh yeah. I'll meet you before your match!" Rachel said as she kissed John and got down.

Rachel headed towards the Women's Locker Room. She walked into the room to see Trish getting dressed.

"Sorry Trish, didn't know you were dressing up." Rachel said as she shut the door.

"It's alright. I took your costume out for ya and put it on the chair." Trish said as she got ready to do her make-up.

"Thanks!" Rachel said as she got ready to change.

Rachel dressed into her outfit and got ready to fix her hair.

"What's this I hear that this is going to be the last thing you're going to participate in?" Trish asked as she did her make-up.

"Well since I'm pregnant, Vince & I think it's best that I rest up. Vince doesn't want anything to happen to his granchild. I could have sworn he loves this baby more than my father. Even though my father doesn't know." Rachel said.

"What does John think?" Trish asked.

"He says it's alright." Rachel said.

"That's good! Are you still going to be on the road with us?" Trish asked.

"If John's okay with it. And if Vince is okay with it." Rachel said.

"Well I know Vince will be okay with it because he can keep an eye on you. And John well who knows what John will say." Trish said.

"He has his own mind." Rachel said as she finished applying her make-up.

"That is so true! Ready to go?" Trish asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she combed her hair one last time.

Rachel grabbed her wand as they got out of the Women's Locker Room. John was sitting in his locker room waiting to see the Diva's in there costume. Well not all of them. He was just waiting for his wife-to-be to show off her costume. He knew she was going to be a Fairy Princess but he didn't know what kind of Fairy princess. Rachel was waiting in the back with Ashley, Trish, Mickie, Victoria, Marie, and her enemy Candice. They were each waiting to get out there in the ring.

**Ashley's music blasted through the arena and Ashley stepped out from behind the curtain. The crowd cheered for her as they seen her in her costume. She was dressed as a Dark Angel. Ashley got in the ring. Candice's music blasted through the arena following Ashley's. The crowd had a bit of cheers but mainly boos. Candice was dressed as Catwoman. Candice made her way into the ring. Up next was Maria. Maria came out dressed as an Angel. The crowd gave a cheer for the Raw announcer. Following Maria, was Mickie James. Mickie James came out dressed as Trish. **

John couldn't help but laugh as he watched from his locker room. She really did look up to Trish.

**Mickie got in the ring. Victoria's music blasted through the arena. Victoria came out and the crowd was booing like crazy. Victoria was dressed as a baseball player. Trish's music blasted through the arena. The fans were screaming their heart out for her. Trish was dressed as Superwoman. As soon as Trish stepped into the ring, "Survivor" blasted through the arena. Leila stepped out from behind the curtain. The crowd screaming again their heart out. **

John sat in his locker room staring at her. She was dressed in a white v-neck backless halter-top with a mini-skirt that went just past her thighs. She had on knee-high boots. John could feel himself blushing. She was beautiful. And with the touch of the wings and wand, it was perfection.

**Leila got in the ring and stood next to Trish. The 7 girls waited to hear who was going to be called the girl with the best costume. **

**"Give it up for Ashley!" King said as the crowd screamed. **

**King moved towards Candice. **

**"What about Candice?" King asked. **

**The crowd gave her a boo. King moved on to Maria. **

**"What about Maria?" King asked. **

**The crowd yet again screamed but not as loud as Ashley's. King moved on to Mickie.**

**"What about Mickie?" King asked.**

**Mickie took the mic. **

**"You guys should be voting for Trish! Trish, who is our Woman's Champion!" Mickie said.**

**Victoria attacked her. Victoria threw Mickie out of the ring and when Victoria turned around Trish kicked him. Leila attacked Candice. She ran her over and started to punch her. She was still getting fed up of Candice. Ashley, Mickie, Trish, and Leila grabbed Candice by the legs and arms. They started to try to pull her apart. After Leila threw her out of the ring. Leila, Trish, Ashley, Mickie, and Maria stood in the ring. The fans happy to see them. All five girls headed to the back. **

"That was great!" Ashley said as they got down the stairs.

"It felt good!" Mickie James said.

"So when do you plan to come back, Chel?" Trish asked.

"I have no idea yet." Rachel said.

"I can't believe you're still going to have a baby!" Mickie squealed.

"I know! I'm so excited!" Rachel said.

The girls headed to the Women's Locker Room. Ashley's cell phone was ringing nonstop. Ashley answered her phone.

"Hey babe!" Ashley said.

_"Hey you!" Matt said._

"Where are you?" Ashley asked.

_"I'm gonna meet you at the hotel." Matt said. _

Rachel was getting ready to leave and head to the hotel.

"I'll see you guys tomorrow! Bye!" Rachel said as she hugged the three girls.

"Bye!" Ashley said.

_"Why are you saying bye to me?" Matt asked._

"No babe, I'm talking to Rachel. She's gonna head to the hotel." Ashley.

_"Oh! Tell her I said I miss her like crazy!" Matt said._

"Chel, Matt says he misses you like crazy." Ashley said.

"Tell him I miss his too and that we need to hang out!" Rachel said as she walked out of the door.

"She said she misses you too and that you guys need to hang out." Ashley said.

_"I'm gonna call her about that. So are you going to leave now?" Matt asked._

"Yeah. I'll see you there. Love you!" Ashley said as she hung up the phone.

Rachel was making her way towards John's locker room. Rachel knocked on the door. John opened the door.

"Hey baby!" John said.

"Hey!" Rachel said as she walked into the room.

"You were great out there!" John said.

"Thank you!" Rachel said as she placed her stuff down in the locker room.

"I heard you wanted to talk to me again." John said as they cuddled on the couch.

"Trish was asking me earlier if I would still visit even though I'm not gonna wrestle or do anything. Do you think I can still come and stay in your locker room?" Rachel asked as she interwined their fingers together.

"Of course, baby! I wouldn't let you stay away from your friends. And besides it's a better way of me keeping and eye on you." John said.

"Thanks!" Rachel said as she kissed him.

"Yeah." John said as he held Rachel in his arms.

"Is your match coming up soon?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah actually I need to dress up. You gonna wait here for me?" John asked.

"Of course." Rachel said as she stared up at his blue eyes.

Those were the same blue eyes that made her knees start to wobble. John looked at Rachel's blue eyes. They're were shining like the night blue sky. The two never knew that their eyes had a special meaning to each other. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Whose there?" John asked.

**A/N: Who do you think is at the door? Sorry I haven't updated in a while. It's been a long timg since I last updated. I've been busy with school. Probably will be able to update soon! Please Review! **


	11. One baby or two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! There's a bit of an error on the chapters but hopefully you guys understand the mistake I made. **

**Chapter 11:**

"Whose there?" John asked.

"Stageman! John, you're up in 10 minutes." The Stageman said as he popped his head in to tell John.

"Okay! Thanks!" John said as the door closed.

John got up from the couch and changed into his usual clothing that he wore out in the ring. Rachel sat on the couch waiting for John to come back out. John came out of the bathroom and looked at Rachel.

"You going to watch at the monitors?" John asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as John helped her up from the couch.

John opened the door for Rachel. Rachel walked out of the door. The two walked towards the entrance to the crowd.

"Goodluck out there, baby!" Rachel said.

"Thanks, babe!" John said as he gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips and rushed out to the ring.

Rachel smiled to herself. She was proud of John. Maybe after everything that they were going, God would finally give them the peace that they wanted. Paul saw Rachel watching near the monitors.

"Hey Chel!" Paul said as Rachel turned around.

"Hey Hunter!" Rachel said as Paul walked towards her.

"How are you?" Paul asked.

"I'm feeling a lot better." Rachel said.

"That's good. How's my little munchkin?" Paul asked.

"Munchkin seems to be doing fine. But munchkin seems to be making mommy a lot fatter now then before." Rachel said as she rubbed her hand over her stomach.

Paul laughed.

"Well munchkin needs to eat. Food will help munchkin grow." Paul said.

"You got that right. So you're going to fly down to see the troops right?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. You know I wouldn't let them down. Are you going?" Paul asked.

"Yeah. I think I would actually be safe if I was with John. You know so that he could make sure I'm alright." Rachel said.

"Yeah that's good. We can all keep an eye on you." Paul said.

"Yeah. But I'm so nervous to finally go there." Rachel said.

"You'll be fine! Trust me everyone loves you over there. Are you going to be out in the ring when we go there?" Paul asked.

"Yeah probably." Rachel said.

"What do you think you're going to do?" Paul asked.

"I'm hoping they'll let me go out to the ring with John. I miss walking him out to the ring." Rachel said.

"Hopefully. Why don't you ask Vince? I'm sure he'll let you. Then you guys can continue your storyline." Paul said.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call Vince about that. What about you? What are you going to do?" Rachel asked as she saw John fight against Davari.

"I think I'm fighting Shawn." Paul said.

"The battle between you guys never ends huh?" Rachel asked.

"It never does. So what's this I hear that Dawn wants to see you?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. She just gave me a call when we went down to TNA and she asked me if she could see me. And I told her sure why not. I mean there's no harm in it." Rachel said.

"I smell a trap." Paul said.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think she wants to meet up with you. I think she's planning something so that she can have John all to herself." Paul said.

"I highly doubt that, Paul. She seemed like she was really excited to meet up with me." Rachel said as John's music blasted through the arena.

"Well all I want is for you to be happy. So if you're really happy to meet up with her, then I'm happy." Paul said.

"Thanks Paul! I'm sure munchkin is happy to hear this." Rachel said.

"Awe come here, Chel!" Paul said as he opened his arms for Rachel.

Rachel hugged Paul. Paul never ceased to amaze her. He was always there for her. He had been that big brother that she needed alongside Randy. Dave was also that supportive big brother that she wanted to have. And Ric, well Ric was just that father-figure that guided her through everything. Randy, was the one she was happy to have gotten as a brother. He was always there for her when needed. But now that he was on Smackdown there was no way for them to see each other. That was mainly because their schedule didn't quite blend in well. She really needed to fix that.

"Paul, you never cease to amaze me." Rachel said as Paul let go of her.

"And why is that?" Paul asked.

"I don't know. It's just you've always been there for me. In times of trouble." Rachel said.

"Well that's because I love you like a sister. Any ways I'm gonna talk to you later, it looks like your boyfriend is waiting for you. Bye Chel!" Paul said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

Paul walked towards the ramp and got ready to go to his match. Rachel looked at John.

"Hey baby!" Rachel squealed.

John walked over to Rachel and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hey sexy! Ready to head to the locker room?" John asked.

"Yeah. Munchkin's a bit hungry." Rachel said.

"Munchkin? You've been hanging with Paul too much." John said as they headed to his locker room.

"Hey we don't have a name for the baby so we might as well call him or her, munchkin." Rachel said.

"Well I'll give you guys credit. That's true so yeah. I guess we could call the baby munchkin." John said.

"Are you ready to go visit the Troops?" Rachel asked as they arrived at the locker room.

"Yeah. I love going to visit them. It feels great to meet those people who have given me a chance to live my life. They're putting their lives on the line just for me to live. And this is the best thing that I could do to make them happy. You're going too right?" John asked as they walked into the locker room.

"Of course! I'm spending my whole time with you." Rachel said.

John got ready to change into his clothes. He kissed Rachel on her forehead.

"And that's why I love you. I'll be back." John said as he walked to the bathroom.

Rachel packed her stuff and made sure that everything was there. She waited for John to get out of the bathroom. Rachel touched her growing stomach. It seemed as if she was growing a lot faster than she was suppose to.

'I wonder why the baby is growing a lot faster?' Rachel thought to herself.

John walked out of the bathroom. He looked at his girlfriend who was deep in her thoughts.

"Lea, baby you okay?" John asked as he picked up their stuff.

Rachel snapped out of her thoughts.

"Yeah I'm alright. Are you ready to go?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. It's getting late." John said as they walked out of the locker room.

The two headed towards John's car. John opened the door for Rachel and Rachel got in the car. John put their stuff in the trunk of the car and got in the drivers side of the car. He started the car and they were headed towards the hotel. The two arrived at the hotel. John helped Rachel out of the car. He grabbed their stuff and they headed towards their hotel. Rachel opened the door and John walked into the room. Rachel shut the door.

"We're finally here!" John said as he dropped the stuff.

"Was your match that stressful?" Rachel asked as she dressed into her pajamas.

"Kind of but I'm used to it." John said as he stripped out of his clothes.

Rachel crawled onto the bed. She yawned as John got on the bed.

"Well look whose sleepy." John said.

"I am. Munchkin's been making me tired." Rachel said.

"Can we call the baby something besides Munchkin?" John asked.

"Well what name can you come up with?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. Munchkin just sounds weird." John said.

"Well when you think of a baby nickname then we can change the nickname." Rachel said.

"Well I still don't think I like that name. So are you ready to meet Dawn?" John asked.

"I'm nervous but I'll make it through. Do you want me to wait for you?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah so then we could head back to the hotel together." John said.

"Okay. So then I'll just meet you right after." Rachel said.

"Or if you guys finish early." John said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Well then we should get to sleep." John said.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"I love you!" John said.

"I love you too!" Rachel said as John turned the light off.

John wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist. Rachel awoke with the sun the next morning. Rachel was ready to go walk towards the balcony of the hotel room but she felt an arm around her waist. Rachel pulled John's arm off of her waist and got up. Rachel walked towards the balcony. She looked at the sun.

"It's so beautiful!" Rachel gushed as she sat down on a chair.

She continue to watch the sun rise but slowly fell asleep. John awoke one hour later because he didn't feel Rachel's body. He opened his eyes and noticed that Rachel wasn't next to him. He looked around the room.

"Lea?" John said as he got out of the bed.

He checked the bathroom but she wasn't there.

"Lea!" John exclaimed.

Rachel awoke again to someone calling her name. She stood up and John saw her figure out by the balcony. John rushed over towards her. John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You okay, Lea?" John asked.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just wanted to watch the sunrise and I guess I fell asleep out here." Rachel said.

"How's munchkin?" John asked.

"Munchkin is fine." Rachel said.

John removed his arms from Rachel waist. He noticed that the baby bump had gotten bigger.

"Lea, how many months are you?" John asked.

"I'm gonna be four months tomorrow why?" Rachel asked.

"Why does the baby look like it's getting bigger faster?" John asked.

"I don't know. The baby just gets bigger." Rachel said.

"When's your next doctor's appointment?" John asked.

"In two days." Rachel said.

"Maybe you should ask why you're getting bigger." John said.

"I know. I'm just scared. John, what if something's wrong with the baby?" Rachel asked as she turned around to face John.

"Lea, I assure you there's nothing wrong with the baby." John said.

"But what happens if there really is something wrong with the baby?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel Katherine Orton, I'm telling you there is nothing wrong with this baby. You've done nothing to harm this baby." John said.

"I don't know. I just feel really uptight about the baby being big." Rachel said.

"Well maybe we're having twins. You never know." John said.

"Twins? I would love twins but that sounds like to much for me to handle." Rachel said.

"But what if that does happen?" John asked.

"Well I guess I've been blessed with an extra baby." Rachel said.

"I would feel blessed as well." John said as he kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"I love you!" Rachel said as she tip-toed to kiss John on the lips.

"I love you too, Lea!" John said.

"I think we should get ready." Rachel said.

"Hmm...yeah." John said as the two headed back inside the hotel.

"I'm gonna take a quick shower and I'll be out real fast." Rachel said.

"Awe! I can't join you?" John asked batting his eyelashes at Rachel.

"John, you look like a gay person when you do that." Rachel said trying to hold her laughter.

"I am not gay! But you still haven't answered my question." John said.

"Okay fine. Hurry up though." Rachel said as John followed her into the bathroom.

_20 minutes later...  
_

John and Rachel had gotten out of the shower. Rachel dressed into a pink halter-top that hid her stomach and a mini-skirt. She threw on her sandals. She combed her hair into a ponytail. John dressed into shorts and a t-shirt. He ran the comb into his hair and he was done.

"Ready to go, babe?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Yeah. I'm almost done." Rachel said as she finished applying her lip-gloss.

"You look beautiful without the make-up." John said as Rachel grabbed her bag.

"Ready?" John asked.

"Ready." Rachel said.

The two headed out the door and towards the mall. The two arrived at the mall. John helped Rachel out of the car. They walked hand-in-hand. John got ready to go to his autograph session.

"I'll see you later, baby!" John said as he kissed Rachel.

"Uh huh." Rachel said as she walked towards the food court.

Dawn Marie had spotted Rachel. She walked up to Rachel.

"Hey Rachel!" Dawn Marie said.

"Oh hey Dawn!" Rachel said.

"How are you?" Dawn Marie asked.

"I'm doing great! Look at you! How are you?" Rachel asked as she looked at Dawn Marie.

"I'm doing good! I'm pregnant!" Dawn Marie said.

"How many months are you?" Rachel asked.

"Well I'm due this month. So the baby should actually come sometime soon." Dawn Marie said.

"Oh my god! This is so great!" Rachel said.

"Yeah. That's what I wanted to talk to you about." Dawn Marie said.

"About the baby?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah." Dawn Marie said.

"What about the baby?" Rachel asked.

"I want you to be the baby's godmother." Dawn Marie said.

"I..I don't know what to say." Rachel said.

"Look I know we had some bad things happen in the past. And I'm sorry for everything that I've caused between John and you. I'm willing to put that in the past and start a new relationship with you guys." Dawn Marie said.

"I..I just..Dawn..I...I don't...Yes, I would love to be the baby's godmother." Rachel said.

"Thanks! I assure you if you ever need someone to talk to you can call me! I'm willing to start all over! You just call me! But what's up with you?" Dawn Marie asked as she handed Rachel a paper.

"I'm pregnant too!" Rachel said.

"Really! How many months?" Dawn asked.

"I'm gonna be four months tomorrow." Rachel said.

"You look pretty big to be four months." Dawn said.

"I know. I'm going to see the doctor in two days." Rachel said.

"That's good. So John's the father?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah. He's really happy." Rachel said.

"He should be. He's got a beautiful wife." Dawn said.

Rachel blushed.

"We're not engaged or getting married." Rachel said.

"Oh I'm sorry. John's got a beautiful girlfriend, who'll be a great mother. Congratulations!" Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn! Was that all you wanted to talk to me about?" Rachel asked.

"Well I wanted to talk about everything that happened in the past." Dawn Marie said.

"What about the past?" Rachel asked.

"Are we alright?" Dawn Marie asked.

"Look Dawn, I know we've done crazy stuff that caused a lot of problems between us but it's like you said, we need to put it in the past." Rachel said.

"Oh I'm glad we can be friends!" Dawn Marie said as she hugged Rachel.

Rachel was shock that Dawn was hugging her but she hugged Dawn back.

"Well I have to go! Just give me a call or I'll get your phone number from Torrie! Bye!" Dawn said as she walked away.

Rachel decided that she would go watch John sign autographs for the fans. As she arrived, the fans screamed as they saw her. Rachel waved. Vince came out of no where.

"Hey sweetie!" Vince said.

"Oh hey Vince! What are you doing here?" Rachel asked.

"Oh I was stopping by to get munchkin a little present! I hope you don't mind but we made you pictures to sign." Vince said.

"Oh I don't mind at all, Vince! I guess I'll see you later?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, sweetie!" Vince said as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

Rachel took a seat next to John. John looked at her.

"Hey babe!" John said as he reached over to kiss her on the cheek.

The fans went wild.

"Hey!" Rachel said.

Rachel picked a pen up. The first fan was a little girl who looked to be 5.

"Hi! What's your name?" Rachel asked as she looked at the little girl.

"Rebecca." The little girl said.

Rachel signed the picture and handed it to Rebecca.

"That's a pretty name. Do you want a picture?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Can I have a picture with you and John?" Rebecca asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said as she reached over to call John.

Rachel took Rebecca's hand and John lifted Rebecca up. Rachel, Rebecca, and John smiled for the camera. John put Rebecca down and Rebecca walked over to her sister. John and Rachel continued signing autographs and took pictures with all the fans. After they were done, Rachel was exhausted. Rachel stood up.

"You tired, baby?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Yeah but I'll live." Rachel said as she rubbed her stomach.

John rubbed his hands over Rachel's stomach as well.

"I love you so much!" John said as he kissed Rachel's cheek.

"I love you too!" Rachel said.

John unwrapped his arms from Rachel's waist. Rachel grabbed John's hand and kissed it as they started walking.

"Hey guys, wait!" Someone said calling out to John and Rachel.

A/N: Who do you guys think the person is? Well sorry for the not updating the chapter! I've been really busy! Stay Tuned!


	12. Deanne Malana Bautista

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Are you guys wondering why Rachel lied to Dawn about not being engaged or getting married to John? Well I have a huge surprise for ya! Oh and Eddie is no longer a part of the story but his spirit will make a few appearances. I just couldn't do a tribute to him in this story. But I've done it in I Do (Cherish You). So check it out. Thanks!**

**Chapter 12: **

Rachel and John turned around to see who was calling them. Rachel held on to John's hand tight as she saw Lisa Marie.

"Lea, you're hurting me." John whispered in her ear.

"Sorry." Rachel said as she released John's hand.

"It's nice to see you, Lisa!" John said.

"Hey John! Hey Rachel!" Lisa said.

"Um hi Lisa. Can we help you with anything? Cause the last time I checked we weren't on the same page." Rachel said.

"Well I know you think that I've aligned myself with Torrie, but you're alright with her cause she's your sister-in-law, but with Candice. And trust me I don't like her at all." Lisa said.

"Then why the heck are you with her?" John asked.

"You guys think that I'd give up my dream?" Lisa asked.

"Eric forced you into this. Didn't he?" Rachel asked.

"Well you could say so." Lisa said.

"What did he say?" John asked.

"He said that if I didn't want to work with Candice, I would have to kiss the business good-bye and you guys know I don't want that." Lisa said.

"But I thought you didn't like me?" Rachel asked.

"Rachel, you know I could never do that to anyone. Especially any diva that was here in the business before Candice was. You're like a sister to me. What do you say? Can we be friends again?" Lisa asked.

John looked at Rachel. Rachel thought in her mind. She really liked Lisa as her best friend. She was there when she needed someone to talk too. If she was willing to begin a new friendship with Dawn then she should be able to build a new friendship with Lisa.

"Yeah. I would like that." Rachel said.

"Thanks!" Lisa said as she hugged Rachel.

Rachel hugged Lisa back.

"I missed you so much!" Rachel said.

"I missed you too!" Lisa said as she let go of Rachel.

John's cell phone was ringing. He looked at the caller id and answered it.

"Hey Dave!" John said.

"John, Amy's going into labor." Dave said.

"Oh my god! Which hospital are you guys at?" John asked.

"Boston Hospital." Dave said.

"Okay we'll be there!" John said as he hung up the phone.

Rachel looked at John.

"What's going on, babe?" Rachel asked.

"Amy's going into labor." John said.

"Oh my god! We need to go! Do you want to come with us, Lisa?" Rachel asked.

"I'll just meet you guys at the hospital. I have to finish shopping. I'll see you guys later!" Lisa said.

"Okay bye Lisa!" Rachel said as Lisa walked away.

"Come on!" John said as they rushed out of the mall.

John drove them to the hospital. The two got out of the car. John helped Rachel into the hospital.

"Can I help you, Sir?" The lady asked as they walked to the front desk.

"We're looking for Amy Dumas." John said.

"Down the hall." The lady said.

"Thanks!" John said as the two walked down the hall.

Rachel had spotted Dave standing outside.

"Hey Dave!" Rachel squealed.

"Hey Rachel!" Dave said as he wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"How is she?" Rachel asked.

"She's getting ready. The doctor said they'll call me in when they're ready. But look at you! You've gotten bigger! Aren't you suppose to have a small bump at 4 months?" Dave asked.

"I don't know. The baby just keeps getting bigger and bigger. I'm going to the doctors in two days. So I'll figure out what's going on." Rachel said.

"That's good! Hey John!" Dave said.

"Hey Dave!" John said as he shook hands with Dave.

"How are ya, man?" Dave asked.

"I'm doing great. Excited that the baby is coming soon!" John said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel.

The doctor came out.

"Dave, she's ready." Doctor Coleman said.

Dave looked at John and Rachel.

"I'll see you guys when she gives birth!" Dave said.

"Goodluck!" Rachel said as Dave walked in.

Dave walked into the room. He walked over to Amy.

"Hey baby!" Dave said as he kissed her forehead.

"Dave, I don't think I can do this." Amy said.

"Amy, you can do this. Rachel and John are outside. Everyone will come soon. I promise you that. You can do this. I'm here for you." Dave said.

"Okay Amy, we need you to push." Doctor Coleman said.

Amy grabbed Dave's hand and gave her best push.

"Argh!" Amy screamed.

"Okay Amy, give me another push!" Doctor Coleman said.

"I am pushing!" Amy screamed as she pushed again.

Amy started pushing really hard.

"DAVE, I will never let you touch me again!" Amy said as she held on to Dave's hand really tight.

"Okay Amy, one last push and that's all we need. We can see the baby's head." Doctor Coleman said.

"I can't do it. I can't do this!" Amy said.

"Amy, you can do this. Do it for Eddie." Dave said.

"Come on, Amy! Just one big push!" Doctor Coleman said.

"I am pushing!" Amy said as she pushed really hard.

Amy pushed really hard. Amy fell back on the pillow. The room was filled with a little baby's voice crying.

"Dave, would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Yes!" Dave said as Doctor Coleman handed Dave the scissors.

Dave cut the umbilical cord.

"Congratulations Amy, you welcomed a precious baby girl into the world." Doctor Coleman said.

Dave and Amy smiled at each other.

"What would you like to name her?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Deanne Malana Bautista." Amy said.

"I like that!" Dave said as he kissed Amy's forehead.

"Beautiful name! We'll get the baby cleaned up so you could see her." Doctor Coleman said as she filled the certificate up.

"You did great, baby!" Dave said.

"I'm sorry for what I said." Amy said as she looked at Dave.

"It's alright." Dave said as Doctor Coleman brought Deanne back to them.

"Here she is. Do you want to welcome your to friends in?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Yes, I will do that right now." Dave said as Doctor Coleman handed the baby to Amy.

Amy looked at her daugther. She was so beautiful.

"You're so beautiful, sweetie!" Amy said as she kissed her daughter.

Dave walked out of the room and looked at John and Rachel. Well John basically because he was the only one still awake.

"Hey man." John whispered.

"Hey! Amy just gave birth." Dave whispered.

"Really? What's the gender of the baby?" John whispered.

"Female." Dave whispered.

"That's great!" John whispered.

"Yeah. Amy wants you guys to meet the baby." Dave whispered.

"Okay. Let me wake Rachel up." John whispered.

John kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Babe, wake up. Amy just had given birth to the baby." John whispered into Rachel's ear.

Rachel opened her eyes.

"She just gave birth?" Rachel whispered.

"Yeah and she wants us to see the baby." John whispered.

"Okay. Let's go." Rachel whispered as she got up.

John got up and held Rachel's hand as they walked into the room with Dave. Rachel and John saw the baby that Amy was holding.

"Hey Amy." Rachel said as she walked towards Amy.

Rachel kissed Amy on the forehead.

"Hey Chel! I want you to meet someone special. Rachel, meet your new goddaughter, Deanne Malana Bautista." Amy said as she handed Deanne to Rachel.

Rachel held Deanne. John walked towards the bed Amy was lying on.

"Hey Amy!" John said as he kissed Amy's forehead.

"Hey John! I want you to also meet, Deanne Malana Bautista." Amy said.

John and Rachel played with baby Deanne.

"Chel, how was your day meeting up with Dawn?" Amy asked.

"How'd you know?" Rachel asked.

"I always find things out." Amy said.

"True." Rachel said.

"But yeah did you tell her you were engaged to John?" Amy asked.

"Nope." Rachel said.

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Well if I told her I was engaged to John, she would probably plan herself to set me up." Rachel said.

"But I thought you were excited to meet up with her?" Amy asked.

"I had a little bit of change of heart. I felt like I was being set up." Rachel said.

"I told you! I told you she was going to have you in a set up." Amy said.

"Yeah. Well I made friends with Lisa too." Rachel said.

"Lisa as Lisa Marie, who plays Victoria?" Amy asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"That's great!" Amy said.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

"Whose there?" Dave asked.

A/N: Who do you think is at the door? Just to let you guys know baby Deanne Malana Bautista's, first and middle name means 'Divine Light'. Read and Review! Update tomorrow!


	13. reliving the moment rachel met ric

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 13:**

"Whose there?" Dave asked.

"It's me, Lisa!" Lisa said.

"Told you she was coming!" Rachel said.

Dave opened the door to let Lisa inside.

"Hey Lisa!" Dave said as he kissed her cheek.

"Hey Dave! Congratulations!" Lisa said.

"Thanks!" Dave said.

Lisa walked over to Amy.

"Hey Amy! Congratulations!" Lisa said.

"Hey! Thanks! Oh yeah, I want you to meet Deanne Malana Bautista!" Amy said as Rachel handed Deanne to Lisa.

"Hi Deanne!" Lisa cooed at the baby.

"She has beautiful eyes." Rachel said.

"Yes she does." Lisa said.

"So Ames, that means you're not flying down to visit the Troops then?" Rachel asked.

"Nope. I've got to watch Deanne now." Amy said.

"Awe! I'm gonna miss ya!" Rachel said.

"But you'll see me come back. I'm gonna be here when you come back." Amy said.

"Yeah. But you better promise me that you're gonna watch it!" Rachel said.

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it!" Amy said.

"Yeah because John is going to win." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you weren't suppose to say anything!" John said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Sorry, my bad." Rachel said.

"It's alright." John said as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

"Well I'm gonna go head back to the hotel. I need to get ready for our trip." Lisa said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow, Lisa!" Rachel said as she kissed Lisa on the cheek.

"Bye Rachel! Bye John!" Lisa said.

"Bye Lisa!" John said as he kissed Lisa on the cheek.

"Bye guys!" Lisa said as she handed Deanne to Amy.

Lisa kissed Amy on the cheek. Then she walked towards the door and kissed Dave on the cheek. She walked out of the room.

"We should get going too. We don't want to be late for tomorrow." Rachel said.

"Yeah we'll see you guys later! Bye!" John said as he kissed Amy and Deanne on the cheek.

"Bye Ames! Bye Deanne!" Rachel said as she kissed Amy and Deanne on the cheek as well.

"Bye!" John said as he shook hands with Dave.

Rachel walked to Dave.

"Bye daddy!" Rachel said as she kissed Dave on the cheek.

"Bye Chel! See ya soon!" Dave said.

Rachel and John walked towards the car. They got in the car and headed for the hotel. Rachel ran her hand over her stomach. John looked over at her.

"You alright, babe?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'm just a little tired." Rachel said.

"Baby taking over you already?" John asked as he held Rachel's left hand.

"Yeah." Rachel said as she kissed John's hand.

"We're almost at the hotel." John said.

"I know. I can't wait to go to sleep." Rachel said.

"I can wake you up if you want me too." John said.

"No it's okay." Rachel said.

"Okay, but if you really need to, you go ahead." John said.

"Thanks." Rachel said.

John focused on the road again. He got them to the hotel. John got out of the car and helped Rachel out of the car. He got their stuff out and helped them get inside.

"You've got the key to the hotel room right, babe?" John asked.

"Yeah I've got it." Rachel said.

The two walked inside the hotel building. Rachel looked at Ric who was sitting outside. Ric noticed Rachel standing there.

"Ric!" Rachel squealed.

Ric stood up as Rachel ran to him. He took her in his arm.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Ric asked.

"I'm doing great! Want to feel your grandchild?" Rachel asked.

"Grandchild? When did this happen?" Ric asked.

"Um happened about a couple months back." Rachel said.

"Congratulations, sweetie! Where's my little grandchild in that stomach of yours?" Ric asked.

"Right here, Grandpa Ric." Rachel said as she placed Ric's hand on her stomach.

"How many months are you, sweetie?" Ric asked.

"Four months." Rachel said.

"That's great! You'll get to feel the baby kick soon!" Ric said.

"I know I can't wait too!" Rachel squealed.

"I'm so proud of you, sweetie! I remember meeting you with your brother." Ric said.

"Oh no! Let's not go there!" Rachel said.

"No let's hear it." John said as he put the stuff down.

_Flashback_

_Rachel and Randy walked into the arena. They were going to meet the rest of Evolution. They had already met Paul Levesque better known as Triple H or Hunter. Hunter was so excited to meet the two. Randy was going to be a great addition to Evolution. He would bring the youngness to the stable. And Rachel would be a great aspect to the group. She would be known as the 'First Lady of Evolution'. Paul saw the two arrive._

_"Hey Orton's!" Paul said as he motion the two to walk over to them. _

_Rachel and Randy walked over to Paul. Rachel was really nervous. She didn't know why. Paul looked at the two. Paul laughed at Rachel. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder. _

_"Relax, Rachel! Don't be so nervous. We're not gonna do anything to you." Paul said. _

_"I'm just really nervous about meeting new people." Rachel said._

_"Well don't be. These two that you're going to meet are really nice guys. You'll love with them in an instant." Paul said. _

_"Okay." Rachel said. _

_The three walked towards the Evolution locker room. Paul opened the door. _

_"Ric! Dave!" Paul yelled. _

_"Hold on!" They heard someone say. _

_Then a tall man with brown hair and sparkling brown eyes walked out of the room in a suit. _

_"Rachel and Randy meet Dave Bautista. Dave, these are the Orton twins, Randy and Rachel." Paul said._

_"Pleasure to meet the both of you." Dave said as he shook hands with Randy._

_"Nice to meet you too." Randy said. _

_"It's a pleasure meeting you." Rachel said as Dave shook hands with her. _

_"Okay so yeah. Randy will be apart of the stable. He will be the one that will take the title after I'm ready to pass it down to him. And Rachel is the 'First Lady of Evolution'." Paul said._

_"I love the idea!" Dave said. _

_"We do too!" Randy said. _

_"Where's Ric?" Paul asked. _

_"Oh he's coming. He went to get something." Dave said. _

_Ric walked into the room. _

_"Hey!" Ric said. _

_"Hey!" Paul said. _

_"What's up?" Ric asked._

_"I want you to meet two people. Ric, this is Randy and Rachel Orton." Paul said. _

_"Nice to meet you!" Rachel said sticking her hand out._

_Ric took her hand and shook it. _

_"Pleasure to meet you!" Ric said. _

_"It's nice meeting you too!" Randy said as he shook Ric's hand. _

_"So Randy was telling me that you're a big fan of Ric's, Rachel. Is that true?" Paul asked. _

_Rachel blushed. Rachel shot Randy a look but quickly looked at Paul._

_"Yes, I am! I've been a big fan of Ric's ever since my dad joined the business." Rachel said._

_"I'm honored!" Ric said. _

_"I'm glad! Um you guys don't mind if I head out? I have an important meeting with Vince." Rachel said. _

_"Oh no not at all." Paul said. _

_"I'll see you later, sis!" Randy said as he kissed his sister's forehead. _

_End flashback_

"You were a big fan of Ric's when we were younger? How come I didn't know this?" John asked.

"That's because when you came over you ended up being in Randy's room more than my room." Rachel said.

"I'm still honored. I'm honored that you've been a fan of mine since childhood." Ric said.

"I know I still can't believe it. It seems to real. But I've managed." Rachel said.

"That's good! Any ways I'm gonna let you go. You probably need your rest. I'll see you later, sweetie!" Ric said as he kissed Rachel on the forehead.

"Bye Ric!" Rachel said as she and John headed up to their hotel room.

The two made it up to their hotel room. Rachel flopped down on the bed.

"You must be really tired." John said.

"Yeah. I think I'm just gonna head to bed." Rachel said getting back up to change to her pajamas.

After she brushed her teeth she went to the bed and fell asleep. John did the exact same thing.

A/N: Not my best but I attempted! I'm working slowly on each chapter. So be informed that several new chapters may come in for this story, If You Believe, and I Do (Cherish You). I'm working on the other two. Please Review!


	14. miracles happen

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! **

**Chapter 14:**

Rachel woke up early. Today was her doctor's appointment. She was beginning to wonder what if there was really something wrong with the baby? But she pushed the thought out of her mind. She looked over at John who was still asleep. She smiled as she watched him sleep. He looked to be sleeping so peaceful. Rachel got on top of John. She was careful not to wake him. Rachel bent down and nibbled on John's ear. She kissed a path down to John's chest. John smiled to himself. He wrapped his arms around Rachel.

"John!" Rachel squealed.

John opened his eyes.

"That's what you get for waking me up." John said as held Rachel tighter.

"As much as I would like to stay in your arms forever, we really have to get to an appointment." Rachel said as she kissed John's forehead.

"Just a couple more minutes." John said.

"John, get up!" Rachel said as she got up.

John sat up.

"Why don't you take the shower first?" John asked.

"Okay. If you say so." Rachel said.

Rachel walked towards the bathroom and got in. Rachel got out of the shower and dressed into a mini-skirt and a tank-top. She threw her shoes on.She left her hair down. John turned the TV and watched whatever was on TV. The bathroom door opened. Rachel walked out the bathroom. She looked at John.

"Your turn!" Rachel squealed as she walked back into the bathroom and picked her toothbrush up.

John got up and rushed into the bathroom. He picked Rachel up. Rachel squealed as she felt her stomach have butterflies.

"Baby!" Rachel squealed.

John put her down. John nipped at Rachel's neck.

"Baby! You really need to shower!" Rachel said.

"I will." John said.

John stripped down and got into the shower. Rachel began to brush her teeth. John got out of the shower as Rachel finished brushing her teeth. John walked out of the room and dressed into one of his jersey's and shorts. He threw on his tennis shoes. Rachel came out and John walked back in to brush his teeth. After John was done the two headed to the doctor's office. When they arrived at the doctor's office, they waited to be called into the office. Rachel was so nervous.

"Don't be nervous, babe." John said as he held Rachel's hand.

"I know I shouldn't but this is just really strange." Rachel said.

"You'll be fine." John said.

"Ms. Orton." The nurse called.

Rachel stood up and so did John.

"Do you want me to go in with you?" John asked.

"Of course!" Rachel said as the two followed the nurse.

The nurse led them into the room and told them that Doctor Coleman would be with them in a minute. Doctor Coleman walked into the room.

"Hey Rachel!" Doctor Coleman said.

"Hey Doctor Coleman!" Rachel said.

"So how are you and the baby?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"We're alright." Rachel said.

"That's good. Why don't we take a look at the baby again?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Sure." Rachel said as she laid on the bed.

Doctor Coleman put everything needed to do the sonogram. Doctor Coleman searched for the baby's heart.

"So I'm guessing you're the father of the baby?" Doctor Coleman asked looking at John.

"Yes I am." John said.

"Well we found the baby's heart." Doctor Coleman said as she pointed to it on the screen.

Doctor Coleman was getting ready to move the stuff off of Rachel when something happened. Doctor Coleman looked at Rachel.

"Doctor Coleman, is something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"I think I hear another heartbeat." Doctor Coleman said.

Rachel looked at John.

"You hear another heartbeat?" John asked.

Doctor Coleman looked at the screen and pointed to the second heart.

"It looks like you guys are having twins." Doctor Coleman said.

"Twins?" Rachel said as she gasped for air.

"Are you alright?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Yes. I'm just surprised." Rachel said.

"Don't worry you'll be a perfect mother. Do you want pictures?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"Yes please." Rachel said.

"Okay I'll be back." Doctor Coleman said as she left the room.

Rachel looked at John.

"There's nothing wrong with the baby. We're going to have twins!" Rachel said.

John stood up and hugged Rachel.

"I'm so happy!" John said as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

Doctor Coleman walked back into the room and handed Rachel the sonogram pictures.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Your welcome! I'll see you next month." Doctor Coleman said as she walked out of the room.

Rachel looked at John.

"We're really going to have twins." Rachel said as she held her head down.

John wrapped his arms around Rachel's shoulder.

"What's wrong with twins?" John asked as he lifted Rachel's chin up.

"I...I just don't know how I'm gonna handle twins." Rachel said.

"That's why I'm gonna be here for you every step of the way." John said.

"Are you sure you're ready to be a father?" Rachel asked looking into John's blue eyes.

"I wouldn't have done what I did to you if I wasn't ready." John said.

"Thank you." Rachel whispered.

"For what?" John asked.

"For being here to support me and guide me through this." Rachel said.

"You know I would never let you down. I'm not gonna let you raise these babies alone." John said as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I love you!" Rachel said as she kissed John.

"I love you too! We should head out." John said.

"Yeah. I can't wait to tell Vince! He'll be thrilled!" Rachel said.

"Aren't you going to tell your parents?" John asked.

"I haven't spoken to my dad since the day I was in the hospital with you." Rachel said.

"Why aren't you talking to your parents? Or your dad?" John asked.

"Well it's not my fault that Randy had to raise me after they left us. He had a hard time because I'm a girl. And you know girl's go through more things then you guys do. So he had a hard time managing me and trying to find a job. My parents weren't there when I got my first heartbreak. They weren't there when I discovered my first crush. They weren't there when I turned 18. Randy was there. Randy helped me through my first heartbreak. Randy was there when I found out who my first crush was. Randy was there when I turned 18 and I got the best present ever. Randy gave me a car. Instead of giving himself one, he offered me one. And you were there. You were there when I went through all those things. You didn't see my parents there. Of course my mom would phone occassionally but she never once told us when they were going to come back." Rachel said as they left the doctor's office.

"I'm sorry to ask you that. I didn't mean to, baby." John said as he stroked her back.

"It's alright. It felt good to get it out of my chest." Rachel said.

"Well come on. Vince is probably looking for you. You know how much he loves you like a daughter." John said as he helped Rachel into the car.

"Of course! Vince is always worried about his daughters." Rachel said.

"I know that." John said as he got in the car.

John started the car and they were off to the arena. John got out of the car and helped Rachel, as they arrived at the arena. John got their stuff out of the trunk. The two walked towards the arena. They entered the arena and were met by Paul Levesque.

"Hey Chel! John!" Paul said.

"Hey Paul!" Rachel said as she hugged Paul.

"Hey!" John said as he shook hands with Paul.

"How's munchkin?" Paul asked.

"Better ask her how's munchkins." John said.

"They're twins!" Paul exclaimed.

Rachel nodded her head.

"Oh my god! That means Uncle Paul gets to train two munchkins." Paul said.

"No way, Uncle Paul! If it's a girl, Mommy Rachel's gonna teach her to be just like her mom." Rachel said.

"Yeah that's true. But that doesn't mean John and I still can't teach her." Paul said.

"Yeah I know. But I bet Daddy John wouldn't want his baby girl to be in the ring half-naked." Rachel said.

John looked at Rachel.

"Oh there is no way, we're going to let her parade in the middle of the ring in nothing but her bra and panties." John said.

Paul and Rachel laughed.

"You let Rachel do that all the time." Paul said.

"Right, Paul!" Rachel said.

"That's different!" John said.

"How is that different?" Rachel asked.

"Because you're old enough to do that and you know how to handle yourself." John said.

"Oh yeah just blame it on that. What if she wants to follow her mommy's footsteps?" Paul asked.

"Well...hm..I haven't thought about that." John said as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist.

"So if we have a son, you would let him follow in your footsteps right?" Rachel asked as she looked at John.

Paul was trying so hard to keep himself from laughing. Rachel had gotten John pretty good.

"Well you..you know...let's not talk about this right now." John said.

"Yeah. You know what just change the subject. Any ways I'm gonna look for Daddy Vince. I've got some good news for him." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll talk to you later." Paul said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek .

"I'll see you later, babe!" John said as he kissed Rachel on the cheek.

John and Paul continued to talk. Rachel was on her way to searching for Vince. She ran into him in the catering room.

"Hey Daddy Vince!" Rachel said.

"Hey sweetie! How are you?" Vince asked as he kissed Rachel's forehead.

"I'm doing great! I didn't tell you that John asked me to marry him didn't I?" Rachel asked.

"No you didn't! Congratulations sweetie!" Vince said.

"Oh yeah. I've got a big surprise for you!" Rachel said.

"What is it?" Vince asked.

Rachel pulled out the sonogram pictures. She handed it to Vince.

"That's the baby?" Vince asked.

"Correction babies." Rachel said.

Vince looked at Rachel.

"They're twins!" Vince said.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Oh my god! Congratulations sweetie!" Vince said as he hugged Rachel.

"Thanks! Do you need me for the show today?" Rachel asked.

"No you go ahead and do what you have to do." Vince said.

"Daddy Vince, do you mind if I accompany John during the The Tribute to the Troops?" Rachel asked.

"Well sweetie, how about this? You can accompany John until you're actually ready to stop. I just don't want you wrestling in the ring. You may hurt the twins." Vince said.

"Okay. I promise! I'll see you later!" Rachel said as she kissed Vince on the cheek.

Vince was happy about Rachel's and Steph's pregnancy. It seemed like everyone was having a baby. Amy was coming back from her maternity leave. Vince had told her that she didn't need to come back so soon. He had heard about the incident with Adam. Which he actually didn't like because it was tearing the company apart. But if she wanted to come back that was alright. He would get to see another baby. Baby Deanne Malana Bautista. He had heard that she was a beautiful baby. Rachel was on her way to the Women's Locker Room when she ran into someone. Someone oh so familiar. She looked at him. She knew him from somewhere. She squealed as he shot her that cocky smirk of his.

"Randy Keith Orton, is that you!" Rachel exclaimed as she looked at Torrie who was watching the babies.

"Yes it is Rachel Katherine Orton!" Randy said as Rachel ran to him.

Randy hugged his sister.

"I missed you so much!" Rachel said.

"I missed you too!" Randy said.

"How's Smackdown?" Rachel asked.

"It's great! I feel good over there! How are you over here?" Randy asked.

"Perfectly fine. Torrie's watching over me like a hawk. Now doesn't that remind me of someone else I know." Rachel said as she looked at Randy .

"Oh now I didn't watch you like a hawk." Randy said.

"Yeah sure whatever." Rachel said.

"So how's my little niece or nephew?" Randy asked.

"Just fine. But guess what?" Rachel said.

"What?" Randy asked as Torrie looked at her as well.

"I'm having twins!" Rachel squealed.

"Twins!" Randy asked as he felt the wind knocked out of him.

Torrie stood there in shock. Rachel looked at the two. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Yes, twins! Is there something wrong about me having twins?" Rachel asked.

"No! I'm just shocked. I mean we all really thought that you were just going to have one baby. But there's a miracle baby in there." Torrie said as she hugged her sister-in-law.

"I'm so happy for you, baby sister!" Randy said as he hugged his sister.

"Thanks! Oh yeah I'm engaged too!" Rachel squealed.

"You're engaged! To who!" Randy exclaimed.

"To John of course!" Rachel said.

"What about me?" John asked as he walked towards the group.

"Oh Rachel here was just telling me that you asked her to marry you." Randy said.

"Yeah. Why is that a problem?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's waist.

"Oh no not at all. Rachel's a big girl and she can handle her own problems." Randy said.

"Thank you." Rachel said.

"Congratulations though! I miss a lot of things that happen over here. Gosh! It like's I've only been gone for how many months and these things are already happening." Randy said.

Torrie wrapped her arms around her husband.

"It's alright. I always tell you everything. Chel, you want to head to the Women's Locker Room?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah sure. I'll see you later, Randy!" Rachel said.

"Okay. Bye you two!" Randy said as he kissed his sister on the cheek.

"Bye Randy!" Rachel said.

Randy and John did their hand shake.

"So you forgive me then Randy?" John asked.

"Well since my sister is happy with you then yeah. You know I'm not the type to go and break my sister's heart." Randy said.

"Thanks." John said.

"Just take care of her this time. Cause I don't want to see her unhappy like the last time." Randy said.

"I assure you that I won't let that happen." John said.

"Better not." Randy said.

"I promise you I won't." John said.

Rachel and Torrie were headed to the Women's Locker Room. They walked into the room.

"So whats happening between Mickie and Trish?" Rachel asked.

"I think the two are getting ready to head in different directions. But it looks like Mickie doesn't want to." Torrie said.

"Oh really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Just last week she was beginning to go psycho! She's even attacking Ashley!" Torrie said as she picked up Ryan.

Rachel picked up Sophia and looked at Torrie.

"She what!" Rachel exclaimed.

Sophia started crying. Rachel rocked the baby back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Pia. Auntie didn't mean to yell." Rachel said as Sophia closed her eyes.

Rachel shot Torrie a look.

"Look that's what she did. I can't say why she did it. But I'm getting sick of it myself." Torrie said.

"I don't know. I'm kind of feeling the same way too. I mean she seems more obsessed with Trish than wrestling." Rachel said.

"But I thought you liked her?" Torrie asked.

"I do but it's just this is getting way out of hand." Rachel said.

"I agree. I don't know how Trish is going to handle this." Torrie said.

"Yeah. So what are you doing today?" Rachel asked.

"I have a to go out with Candice. She's facing Mickie." Torrie said as she put Ryan down in the crib.

"Oh that's good." Rachel said as she placed Sophia in the crib as well.

"No not really. Lisa and I don't really like working with Candice. We're kind of getting fed up with her. I mean look at her. She's like some Go Daddy slut." Torrie said.

"That was what I thought about her ever since. And I still don't like her." Rachel said as Torrie began to change.

"Yeah. I mean if anything those two are almost alike." Torrie said.

"How so?" Rachel asked as she rubbed her stomach.

"They're both actually obsessed, they both want to be cool, and they're both brunettes." Torrie said.

"Hey! What's wrong with brunettes?" Rachel asked.

"Oh it's nothing against you or anyone else. Just them two." Torrie said.

"Oh okay. Whose going to watch the twins while you're out there?" Rachel asked.

Maria walked into the room. Trish and Ashley walked out of the bathroom.

"I'm here!" Maria said.

"She is." Torrie said.

"So Chel, how's the baby?" Ashley asked.

"They're twins!" Rachel said.

"They are!" Trish exclaimed.

"Oh yeah." Rachel said as she took Trish and Ashley's hand and placed it over the twins.

"That's where they are?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"I'm so happy for you, Chel!" Trish said as she hugged her best friend.

"I am too!" Ashley said as she kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"Thanks guys! Any ways Torrie's gonna be late for her match. I told her I would go walk with her. Are you alright staying here, Maria?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Don't worry about us." Maria said as she looked at the twins.

"Okay. Everything's here if you need it and Randy's with John if you need him." Torrie said as she looked at Maria.

"Okay. I got it." Maria said.

Torrie, Ashley, Trish, and Rachel headed to the gorilla position. Ashley and Trish saw Mickie coming. Candice's music played and Lisa and Torrie walked out with Candice. Rachel stayed with Trish and Ashley until they were called. Trish and Ashley were cued to go out right after. That left Rachel all by herself. John was going to leave Randy so that he could go watch Ashley's and Trish's match by the monitor like he always did.

"I'll talk to you later, man." John said as Randy sat in the Men's Locker Room.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked.

"Going to watch the girls by the monitor. Want to come?" John asked.

"Sure. My wife is wrestling too." Randy said as they walked towards the monitor.

Rachel needed to find something to sit on. The twins were becoming to much for her to handle. She was looking for an equipment box to sit on when Randy and John saw her. Rachel was holding her stomach. John walked over to her.

"You alright, babe?" John asked.

"I need to sit." Rachel said.

John looked for a place for Rachel to sit on. There was an equipment box that was close to the monitor.

"I'll walk you over to that one." John said as he pointed to the equipment box near the monitor.

The two walked over and John helped Rachel up. Randy walked over to his sister.

"You alright, Chel?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. Twins are just becoming hard to handle." Rachel said.

"I remember when Torrie was like that." Randy said.

"How'd you deal with it?" John asked as he wrapped his arms around Rachel's waist.

"Well when Torrie would say that the babies were beginning to move around a lot, I would rub her back so that the pain would kind of go away." Randy said.

John looked at Rachel.

"Do you want me to do that with you?" John asked.

"Yeah could you." Rachel said as John got on the equipment box.

Rachel rested her head on John's shoulder. John rubbed Rachel's back.

"How does that feel?" John asked.

"A lot better." Rachel said.

"That's good." John said as he kissed her head.

Randy continued to watch his wife out in the ring.

"I can't believe that it was just weeks ago that Torrie had given birth to the twins." Randy said.

"Yeah. I'm amazed at how well she worked to get back into the ring." Rachel said as she watched her sister-in-law.

"She really wanted to get back into the ring. She couldn't wait after she gave birth to the twins." Randy said.

"Well her body shows how much she worked to get to where she wanted to get to." John said as he continued to massage Rachel's back.

Rachel yawned as John massaged her back. John looked at Rachel.

"You tired, babe?" John asked.

"Yeah. I'm ready to fall asleep." Rachel said.

Randy looked at his sister.

"Why don't you two head out back to the hotel? We'll hang out tomorrow." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. You guys can spend time with the twins tomorrow if you want as well. We'll just see you back in St. Louis." Randy said.

"Okay. Thanks, man!" John said as he shook hands with Randy.

"Yeah. Night Chel!" Randy said as he kissed his sister's forehead.

"Night Ran!" Rachel said.

John got off the equipment box and helped Rachel down.

"Tell Tor, I said good job out there." Rachel said.

"Will do." Randy said as the two walked away from Randy.

As John and Rachel walked towards John's locker room, Rachel looked at John.

"Don't you have a match tonight?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah but I'll drop you to the hotel if you're really sleepy." John said.

"Maybe I'll just sleep in the locker room." Rachel said.

"No if you want to go to the hotel, I'm sure Vince won't mind me bringing you to the hotel first." John said.

"No it's alright." Rachel said as they walked into John's locker room.

"Okay. I promise I'll try to finish the match fast. Then we'll head out as fast as we can." John said as he kissed her forehead.

"I love you. Be safe out there." Rachel said.

"I will, baby." John said as he walked out of the room.

Rachel watched John walk out of the room. She walked back over to the couch and laid down. She couldn't fall asleep anymore. There were so many things rushing through her mind. She turned the TV on and watched John's match. She was happy to know that he was there for her. She was beginning to think that she was finding true love again. John looked so happy to be out there performing for the Raw audience. Whether they booed him or not. It hurt Rachel just hearing the fans boo the heck out of John and still cheer for her. She was amazed at how she always found a way to get back to John. John had just won his match and was now headed to his locker room. But as he reached his locker room, he was stopped by someone.

A/N: So who do you guys think that person is? Long chapter! Enjoy! I'm sorry I haven't been on for a couple of months. My laptop isn't fixed but I am planning to get it fixed soon! So enjoy this chapter and stay tuned for the next! Love ya!


	15. feelings

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 15:**

John looked at the person in front of him.

"What do you want?" John asked as he looked at the person.

Candice tilted her head sideways.

"I want you of course." Candice said as she walked up towards John.

"Well I don't want you." John said as Candice pushed up against him and started to kiss him.

John tried to push Candice off but to no avail. Rachel wanted to get a drink of water. John hadn't left any in the room. So she was getting ready to go get one. She opened the door and was in shock at what she saw.

"John?" Rachel asked as she looked at the two.

Candice pulled away from John. John looked at Rachel.

"Baby, it's not what it looks like." John said as he went to touch Rachel's shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Rachel exclaimed as she ran back into the room to grab her stuff.

John shot Candice a look. He walked into the room. Rachel grabbed her stuff and was getting ready to walk out the door.

"Baby, come on! Listen to me!" John said.

"No! I'm tired of hearing this! You never wanted me! You don't want anything to do with me! So you know what! Our engagement is off!" Rachel said as she threw her ring back at John.

She rushed out the door in the verge of tears. She needed to find Torrie. She found the women's locker room. She knocked on the door. Trish opened the door.

"Oh my god, Chel! What happened!" Trish asked as she wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"He..he..he...he was...kissing...her!" Rachel said as the tears kept coming out.

"John was kissing who?" Trish asked.

"Candice." Rachel said.

"He wouldn't!" Trish said.

"He did!" Rachel said as Ashley walked out of the bathroom.

"Oh my god, Chel! What did he do?" Ashley asked as she hugged her best friend.

"He kissed Candice." Rachel said.

"Oh my god! Why don't you spend the night with me? Matt's on a tight schedule over on Smackdown so he won't be here. And I'm rooming by myself." Ashley said.

"Sure I guess why not." Rachel said.

"Well let me take your bag. Besides you're not suppose to be carrying a bag any way. Now I'm gonna get my bag and then we can head to the hotel." Ashley said as she took Rachel's bag.

Ashley grabbed her stuff and helped Rachel to the car. Ashley drove Rachel to the hotel. The two walked into the hotel and walked to their hotel room. Ashley dropped their stuff. Rachel fell on the bed. Ashley looked at Rachel.

"How are you feeling?" Ashley asked.

"I'm feeling like a truck ran me over." Rachel said.

"Awe Chel! What if you just got the wrong idea?" Ashley asked.

"I saw him, Ash! He was kissing her! He didn't stop her or anything. I don't know how wrong I can get about that." Rachel said as she grabbed her pajamas and changed.

"Maybe that's what you saw. What if he was trying to push her away but she wouldn't leave him alone?" Ashley asked.

"I just don't know what to believe, Ash. I've suffered too much. I've suffered for too long. I want my happiness." Rachel said.

Ashley walked over to her best friend and wrapped her arms around her.

"You will find your happiness. Somewhere down the road you will. Who knows maybe it will come around the corner." Ashley said.

"I hope so." Rachel said as she flopped down on the bed.

"Are you ready to go to Afghanistan?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. I can't wait! I just have to go home and get my clothes and I'll be ready for the trip." Rachel said.

"That's good. I agree with you. I'm more excited. This is my first time there." Ashley said.

"You'll do fine. It's gonna be great." Rachel said.

"Are you sure? I'm pretty excited yet nervous." Ashley said.

"You'll do perfectly fine. Trust me. I was nervous my first time but I did great." Rachel said.

"I hope so. You ready to go to sleep?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah. Aren't you gonna change first?" Rachel asked as she looked at Ashley.

"Yeah I know. I'm just asking cause you can go to sleep now." Ashley said.

"Okay. Thanks for letting me stay here." Rachel said.

"No problem. I'll be back." Ashley said as she walked into the bathroom to change.

Back at the arena, John was going crazy. He ran into Trish on his way out of the arena.

"Trish, have you seen Rachel?" John asked.

Trish thought about what she should say.

"Why should I tell you where she is? Besides you've hurt her enough already." Trish said.

"Trish, listen to me. Candice came on to me. I tried to push her away!" John said as he looked at Trish.

Trish looked John square in the eyes.

"Look, I do believe but you've hurt her too much. And it kills me because I hate to see her suffer. I don't want her to suffer. And she's carrying your babies. And without you she's gonna go through a lot of stress." Trish said.

"I know but she won't listen to me! What am I to do?" John asked.

"Well last that I know, she was on her way to the hotel. She's rooming with Ash since Matt couldn't stop by." Trish said.

"Thanks Trish!" John said as he kissed Trish on the cheek.

John rushed to the hotel. Ashley got out of the bathroom and was headed to bed. She got on her bed and shut the light off. Rachel felt something going on in her stomach. Then out of the nowhere, something happened.

**A/N: What do you think happened? Is Rachel alright? How will John win back Rachel's hurt? Stay Tuned! **


	16. john takes a look back

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 16:**

Rachel touched her stomach.

"Ash?" Rachel called out.

Ashley rolled over to look at Rachel. She turned the lights on.

"Yeah? What's wrong, Chel?" Ashley asked as she stood up.

Ashley walked over to where Rachel was laying on the bed. She sat down on the bed.

"Give me your hand." Rachel said.

Ashley let Rachel take her hand. Rachel placed Ashley's hand over her stomach. The twins started to kick again. Ashley was in a state of amazement.

"They kicked!" Ashley squealed as she hugged Rachel.

"I know!" Rachel said.

"Do you want me to go and look for your brother?" Ashley asked.

"No, I think I'll tell him the news in the morning." Rachel said.

"Okay. You ready to go to sleep now?" Ashley asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said as Ashley got back into her bed and shut the lights off.

John had finally arrived at the hotel and was headed up to his hotel room. He walked into his hotel room and dropped his stuff. He shut the door and laid on his bed. He pulled the created pink sapphire ring 1/5 ctw out of his pocket. He stared at it. It hurt to know that Rachel didn't believe. But she had her reason. She was pregnant and seeing her boyfriend with some other girl had changed everything. Her hormones were taking over. John started to think about the memories they had together.

_Flashback_

_Rachel had woke up at 9 in the morning. She had decided to take a quick shower. Rachel then put on her sparkling red halter-top and her flare jeans. Rachel threw her long brown hair into a bun and decided to put chopsticks in them. Rachel had done her make-up and threw on her tennis shoes on._

_"Yo Chel!" Rachel heard John call her._

_"I'm coming!" Rachel said as she grabbed her backpack. _

_She then ran down the stairs to meet John. Randy had left the house to go do his taping of Raw and talk to Vince about Rachel. _

_"Are you ready?" John asked._

_"Yeah but where are we going?" Rachel asked._

_"We're going to the taping of Raw. Your brother told me to pick you up." John said. _

_"But don't you have work?" Rachel asked. _

_"Nope, I'm off tille Wednesday." John said._

_"Where's Dawn?" Rachel asked as they headed to her black Toyota 2000 Celica._

_"I don't know somewhere." John said._

_"That's your girlfriend you know." Rachel said. _

_"Yes I know, but sometimes I just wanna kill her." John said as Rachel laughed._

_"Why?" Rachel asked as she tried to stop her laughing. _

_"God at times she justs asks too many questions. There was once she accused me of cheating on her with Trish. You know Trish is on Raw." John said. _

_"Duh! That's one of my best friends hello!" Rachel said. _

_End Flashback_

He loved going back to that moment. She was beautiful in her red halter-top and flare jeans. Why hadn't he noticed her before? John thought about that as he continued to come across all the memories.

_Flashback_

_Rachel then hung up her phone._

_"What did Stacy want?" John asked._

_"Wanted to know where I was." Rachel said._

_"We're almost there." John said._

_"I kind of figured John!" Rachel said as she pointed to the arena._

_"I was just trying to help you know." John said as Rachel started laughing. _

_"You're kind of slow, John!" Rachel said as John turned off the car._

_"Rachel, watch it or I might have to give ou something you don't want!" John said._

_"Hmm, I don't know John." Rachel said as she again started laughing. _

_Rachel had grabbed her stuff and opened the door. John had grabbed his coat and ran towards Rachel. John wrapped his arms on Rachel's shoulder. He was standing behind her. Rachel's back to his chest. John's arm wrapped around her waist as they walked in. _

_"John, you can let me go now! We're not a couple you know!" Rachel said wishing they were. _

_John wished that they were as well. He hated the fact that he had Dawn. John let Rachel go.l_

_End Flashback_

"I can't believe I was with Dawn. She was such a slut!" John said as he twirled the ring with his finger.

His thoughts went to another point in his life where he ended up in Rachel's house.

_Flashback_

_Rachel then got in her car and drove home. She noticed a car in front of her house. Rachel knew it was John's car. _

_Rachel thought, "What the hell does he want?"_

_Rachel then parked the car and ran up the stairs. She unlocked the house door. Rachel walked towards the living room. She found John crying on the couch. _

_"John, what's wrong?" Rachel asked. _

_Rachel knelt down in front of John. She pulled his hands away from his face. She noticed that he had been crying for a long time. His eyes were so red. _

_"John, please tell me what's wrong?" Rachel said as she started to wipe the tears away._

_"She broke up with me." John whispered._

_"Dawn broke up with you?" Rachel asked as she held his hands._

_"Yes! She broke up with me!" John said as he burst into tears._

_"John, I'm so sorry. Did she tell you why she broke up with you?" Rachel asked._

_"No! All she said was, 'I'm sorry John but this isn't working out for us.'" John said._

_"John, I'm so sorry." Rachel said._

_"It's not your fault, Lea." John said._

_"John, do you wanna go home?" Rachel asked._

_"What time is it?" John asked._

_"It's 10:30. If you want you could sleep over, I could prepare the guest room." Rachel said._

_"Could I stay here? I don't want to like interrupt anything." John said._

_"Yeah of course. You know that this is also your home as well, John. Don't worry you're not gonna interrupt anything. I'll go prepare the room for you. You go do what you have to do and go to the room when you're ready." Rachel said. _

_"Okay." John said._

_End Flashback. _

John liked the fact that she was always so kind and was always there to lend a shoulder. He knew that he could always count on her. She never let anyone down. He remembered what happened at the Christmas party.

_Flashback_

_Randy and Stacy had gone down the stairs first. No one really seemed to care. But as Rachel made her way towards the stairs, everyone seemed to notice her. _

_Rachel then walked down the stairs slowly. Everyone looked at her like she was some sort of evil person. John noticed that it got really quiet and went to see who everyone was looking at. He noticed they were looking at Rachel. She caught his attention in what she was wearing. Rachel didn't notice John walking towards her. She actually couldn't see him cause her back was to him. He bent down to talk to her._

_"Lea, you wanna go for a walk?" John asked as he held his hand out._

_"Sure." Rachel said as she took John's hand. _

_They walked towards the porch. They found some swings and Rachel sat on one. John, on the other hand, was just talking to her. _

_"Rachel, there's something I've been meaning to ask you." John said._

_"What is it, John?" Rachel asked. _

_End Flashback_

John couldn't believe what he was about to do.

_"John, what is it?" Rachel asked as they looked at each other. _

_"Rachel, I was wondering if you be my girlfriend?" John asked as he blushed. _

_"I would love to, John!" Rachel said as she sat up from the swing. _

_Rachel walked over to John & looked into his eyes. John was looking into her eyes as well. John grabbed Rache's hand and held it. _

_"So Rachel, you wanna play 20 questions?" John asked._

_"John, you're such a dork! You only do that when you want to find out who I am. You already know me!" Rachel said as she giggled. _

_"Well thank you! I get called that quite often. You wanna go back inside? It's getting pretty cold." John asked as he held Rachel's hand._

_"Sure." Rachel said. _

_End Flashback_

He sighed in relief. There were so many mermories they shared together. He would cherish them for the rest of his life. He needed to win her heart back.

**A/N: How will John win her heart back? How will the trip to Afghanistan be? **


	17. rachel attacks candice

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 17:**

The next morning Rachel woke up with Ashley.

"Ready to leave for Afghanistan?" Ashley asked.

"Never been ready." Rachel said.

"Okay. So we'll stop by your house and I'll pick up some clothes on the way." Ashley said.

"Okay. Thanks, Ash!" Rachel said.

"No problem, Chel!" Ashley said.

Rachel walked into the bathroom and got ready to dress up. She took a shower and dressed into a t-shirt and a skirt. There was a knock on the door.

"I got it!" Rachel said as she walked out of the bathroom.

Rachel opened the door to reveal Candice standing on the other side. Rachel jumped on Candice.

"You bitch!" Rachel said as she started to punch Candice in the face.

Ashley heard the yelling. She rushed out of the room. Everyone was looking at Rachel hitting Candice.

"Chel, enough!" Ashley said.

"No! It's not enough!" Rachel said as Ashley tried to pull her off of Candice.

Randy opened the door too see his sister beating up Candice.

"Oh shit, Tor!" Randy said.

"What! What's wrong, baby?" Torrie asked.

"We have to get my sister off of Candice!" Randy said.

"I think we should let her. After all did you hear what happened between your sister and John?" Torrie asked.

"What! What did he do!" Randy exclaimed.

"Not what he did. What Candice did!" Torrie said.

"What did she do!" Randy asked.

"Candice was kissing John. John was pushing her away and well your sister opened the door when they stayed for his match. And well let's just say it didn't go so well." Torrie said.

"She didn't!" Randy said.

"Oh she did!" Torrie said.

Ashley let Rachel go. Rachel continued to punch Candice.

"You're a whore! The next time you wanna mess with a pregnant woman, make sure she isn't stronger than you!" Rachel said as she continued to punch Candice.

Trish opened the door.

"Rachel, what are you doing!" Trish exclaimed as she helped Ashley pull Rachel off of Candice.

"Let me have her! I'm sick of her! You're nothing but a piece of trash! You're a ugly slut! Let me at her!" Rachel said as she tried to pull from Trish and Ashley's hold.

Randy came in as well. He held Rachel back.

"Randy, let me go! I'm tired of her! Let me attack her!" Rachel said.

Torrie watched as Candice crawled to her.

"Torrie, help me. Please." Candice said.

Torrie bent down to Candice's level. She held Candice's face.

"I told you a million times never to mess with my sister-in-law but what did you do? You went on and continued to ruin her relationship. Especially with the man that she is going to have their babies with. You're a crazy whore! You're nothing but a GO DADDY SLUT!" Torrie said as she slapped Candice.

John heard the commotion in the hallway. He opened the door to see Randy holding back Rachel.

"What the heck is going on!" John exclaimed.

Everyone except for Rachel looked at John.

"Randy, I'm telling you if you don't let me go to attack that GO DADDY SLUT, you're in for the biggest nightmare!" Rachel exclaimed.

Randy let go of his sister. He would rather not have been in trouble with her. Rachel jumped on Candice. She made sure she didn't hurt the twins. She continued to punch the Candice.

"I hate you! I hope you go to hell!" Rachel said as she looked at Candice, whose nose was bleeding and had a black eye.

"John, help me!" Candice said.

John rushed over to where the two girls were. He pulled Rachel off of Candice.

"Rachel, what the heck are you doing!" John exclaimed.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm attacking my enemy!" Rachel said.

"Well this is enough! You've done enough damage!" John said.

Rachel did everything she could to get out of John's grip. She managed her way out of his grip. She looked at him.

"You know what! That's it! You take her side! Although I'm the one carrying your twins, you end up taking the one girl that took away everything I had! Why don't you just marry her! You know what! I'm out of here!" Rachel said as she walked back into Ashley's hotel room.

Rachel walked into the room. Ashley, Trish, Torrie, Randy, and John looked at Candice.

"What!" Candice exclaimed as she held her face.

"ASHLEY!" Rachel screamed.

"Oh my god! I'm coming, Chel! Come on guys!" Ashley said as she rushed into the room.

Rachel was huddled over and holding onto her stomach. There was blood dripping down her legs. Trish saw her best friend.

"Oh my god! Randy! John!" Trish exclaimed.

Randy rushed into the room along with John.

"Oh god, Rachel! We need to get you to the hospital!" Randy said.

"Randy, the twins!" Rachel exclaimed as she gripped her stomach.

Randy carried his sister.

"Who has a car?" Randy asked.

"I do! Come on let's go!" Trish said as they rushed out of the hotel room.

**A/N: So what do you guys think is going to happen to the twins? Will they be alright? Will Rachel be alright? Does this mean Rachel is out to get Candice? Stay Tuned!**


	18. rachel and the twins at risk

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 18:**

Trish and Randy rushed Rachel to the hospital. John followed after with Ashley and Torrie. Torrie had gotten Maria to watch the twins. Randy and Trish arrived at the hospital.

"How can we help you?" The lady asked.

"My sister is pregnant and she's bleeding." Randy said as he held onto his sister.

"Okay. We'll get her on to a stretcher." The lady said as someone came to get Rachel on a stretcher.

They placed Rachel on the stretcher.

"Sir, I'm afraid you guys are gonna have to wait until we get her settled into a room. The waiting room is down the hall." The lady said.

"Alright thanks." Randy said as he and Trish walked to the waiting room.

The two sat and waited for Torrie, Ashley, and John.

"I hope nothings wrong with the twins!" Trish said.

"I hope so too! Lord, give her the twins! She needs them more then anything." Randy said.

Ashley, John, and Torrie walked into the hospital. The lady looked up at them.

"How can I help you?" The lady asked.

"We were wondering if Rachel Orton was brought into a room?" Ashley asked.

"She was just brought in a few minutes ago. But I would rather have you guys wait in the waiting room until she's in a stable room." The lady said.

"Okay thanks." Torrie said.

"The waiting room is down the hall." The lady said.

"Thanks!" John said as the three walked down the hall.

They met Randy and Trish in the waiting room. Torrie sat down on the chair. Randy looked at his wife.

"Are you alright, Tor?" Randy asked as he sat down.

"I knew she was going to do that." Torrie said.

"You knew who was going to do what?" Ashley asked.

"I knew Candice was going to try to apologize to Rachel. That's her way of getting closer to the guy." Torrie said.

"We'll get back at Candice later. Let's just pray that the twins are alright and so is Rachel." Randy said.

"Someone has to call Vince. He's gonna be worried sick about her." Trish said.

"I'll do it." Ashley said.

"Okay." Randy said.

John just listened to them trying to handle the situation. Ashley dialed Vince's number.

_"Hello?" Vince asked. _

"Vince, it's Ashley." Ashley said.

_"Oh hey! What's wrong?" Vince asked._

"Rachel's in the hospital." Ashley said.

_"She's what! How are the twins! How is she!" Vince asked._

"We haven't heard anything yet. But we're calling just to let you know that we're in the hospital." Ashley said.

_"Okay. I'll have that my family goes to visit her as well. Do you need me to tell Amy, Dave, and Lisa?" Vince asked. _

"Yes could you?" Ashley asked.

_"Of course. We will all be there in a couple of minutes." Vince said. _

"Okay. Bye!" Ashley said as they hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Randy asked.

"He's gonna bring his family. And he's gonna tell Ames, Dave, and Lisa." Ashley said.

"God I hope she's alright! This has to be the worst thing that's happening to her." Torrie said.

"I know! I'm praying she'll get out of this situation safely. She was so excited about going to Afghanistan." Ashley said.

John was barely saying anything. He took a seat.

"You alright, John?" Trish asked.

"I just don't know what I'm gonna do now." John said.

"We'll all try not to worry." Randy said.

Suddenly the doctor came down to the waiting room.

**A/N: So what do you think the doctor is going to say? Are the twins safe? Is Rachel safe? **


	19. wanting an us

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 19:**

"Randy Orton?" Doctor Evans said as she walked into the waiting room.

"That's me." Randy said as he stood up.

"Can I speak to you alone?" Doctor Evans asked.

"Yes." Randy said as he followed Doctor Evans.

"Well Randy, I've got news for you." Doctor Evans said.

"How is she? How are the twins?" Randy asked.

"Your sister is alright and the twins...well...your sister is very lucky that she did not hurt the twins. I'm not sure about what happened. But something almost knocked one of the twins out of their place in her stomach." Doctor Evans.

"So you mean the twins are alright!" Randy exclaimed.

"Yes they are. They are perfectly fine now. But if one of the babies had been kicked any harder, your sister would have lost one of the twins." Doctor Evans said.

"My sister was kicked in the stomach!" Randy exclaimed.

"Yes. I think you may want to ask her what actually went on." Doctor Evans said.

"Alright. Is it alright if the rest of us go in?" Randy asked.

"Oh yes of course. Go ahead." Doctor Evans said as she walked to the emergency room.

Randy walked back to the waiting room. Torrie looked at her husband.

"How is she?" Torrie asked.

"She's alright. She's safe." Randy said.

"And the twins!" Trish exclaimed.

"The twins are alright. Doctor says if Rachel had been kicked any harder, she would have lost one of the babies." Randy said.

"Candice kicked her!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Well the doctor said if she had been kicked any harder and that led me to the thought that Candice had kicked her." Randy said.

"I can't believe her!" Ashley said.

John sat silent still. He remembered what he said to Rachel when she was attacking Candice. He listened to what she said.

_Flashback_

_John heard the commotion in the hallway. He opened the door to see Randy holding back Rachel._

_"What the heck is going on!" John exclaimed._

_Everyone except for Rachel looked at John._

_"Randy, I'm telling you if you don't let me go to attack that GO DADDY SLUT, you're in for the biggest nightmare!" Rachel exclaimed._

_Randy let go of his sister. He would rather not have been in trouble with her. Rachel jumped on Candice. She made sure she didn't hurt the twins. She continued to punch the Candice._

_"I hate you! I hope you go to hell!" Rachel said as she looked at Candice, whose nose was bleeding and had a black eye._

_"John, help me!" Candice said._

_John rushed over to where the two girls were. He pulled Rachel off of Candice._

_"Rachel, what the heck are you doing!" John exclaimed._

_"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm attacking my enemy!" Rachel said._

_"Well this is enough! You've done enough damage!" John said._

_Rachel did everything she could to get out of John's grip. She managed her way out of his grip. She looked at him._

_"You know what! That's it! You take her side! Although I'm the one carrying your twins, you end up taking the one girl that took away everything I had! Why don't you just marry her! You know what! I'm out of here!" Rachel said as she walked back into Ashley's hotel room._

_Rachel walked into the room. Ashley, Trish, Torrie, Randy, and John looked at Candice._

_End Flashback_

Torrie looked at John.

"Is something wrong, John?" Torrie asked.

"I don't think I can face her. Not after what just happened." John said.

Randy looked at John.

"Look John, I know my sister is pissed at you but I know that it's killing her to know that she's pushing you away. I can sense it. After all I am her twin." Randy said.

"I just don't know what to say to her." John said.

"Just be yourself. She won't be mad trust me." Trish said.

"But what if she is mad at me?" John asked.

"Well she does have the right to be mad at you. I mean you actually did try to take Candice's side." Torrie said.

"I didn't mean to do it. All I wanted was for her to stop fighting. I want our twins to be safe. And all I want is for us to be alright." John said as he held his head in his hands.

Trish sat next to John.

"I'm sure she'll forgive you, John. Just try to talk to her. Make her really understand that it wasn't your fault." Trish said.

"I have no idea how I'm gonna do that. I just feel like crap." John said.

"Well you can be the last to talk to her. We'll give you time." Ashley said.

"Alright." John said.

After waiting for a long time, it was now John's turn to talk to Rachel. He was so nervous of what he would say to her. Randy and Torrie looked at John.

"Go luck. We'll see you later." Randy said as he shook hands with John.

Torrie kissed John on the cheek as the two walked away. John walked into the room. Rachel was reading a magazine. Rachel looked up at John. John smiled weakly at her. She continued to look at the magazine.

"Rachel, look I'm sorry. I really am. I don't know what's going on with me." John said as he sat next to her.

Rachel moved her eyes towards him. Rachel scooted over the bed and motioned for John to sit on the bed. John sat on the hospital bed. Rachel touched his hand.

"I don't know what's going on with us. We always seem to get into arguments. And I know that I freak out over the stupidest things. But I mean it's cause of my hormones now. I'm carrying the twins and you know how much it hurts. I'm scared to raise them alone. I'm tired of us always fighting. I'm tired of always seeing you with someone else." Rachel said.

John caressed her hand.

"I know, baby. I know you're struggling. And I'm trying my best to stop whatever I'm doing. Honestly I'm trying. I'm sorry. I would give up everything just to have the twins in my life. And you know that. You know that I love you too. I always have. And I always will. Nothing will change that. No matter what girl I come across, I'm still gonna love you." John said as he kissed her hand.

Rachel smiled.

"John, can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, baby. What's on your mind?" John asked.

"Why did you help her?" Rachel asked.

"Help who?" John asked.

"Candice. Why did you help her earlier?" Rachel asked.

"Honestly baby, I didn't want you to hurt the twins. I mean for one you risked your life and two you risked the twins life." John said.

Rachel looked up at John.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

John looked at Rachel.

"Baby, it's not your fault. I know what you wanted to do. You were only trying to save yourself. And I understand, baby. I'm sorry that I may have hurt you, but I didn't kiss her baby. I wouldn't. You know I wouldn't lie to you. Not after everything that I put you through. You deserve better. You deserve everything that I give you. You deserve these twins that we created. You deserve to have the family that you've always wanted. Because I know that you're not on good terms with your parents. But I don't want that to be like us. I want there to be an us. I want us to raise the twins. I want us to be a family." John said.

Rachel brought John's hand to her lips.

**A/N: What is Rachel's response to what John said? Do you think she'll want there to be an "us"? Stay Tuned! **


	20. gonna be

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 20:**

"John, I want there to be an us. I want us to be together. I want us to be a family. I want so many things that I know I can't have. And maybe I don't deserve you." Rachel said.

John cradled Rachel's face in his hands. His forehead touching hers.

"You do deserve me, baby. If you didn't, why would you be carrying our beautiful kids?" John asked as he kissed her lips.

Rachel was finally happy that they had settled everything.

"I'm sorry for reacting the way I did." Rachel said.

John kissed Rachel again.

"It's alright, baby. I'm sorry too." John said as he kissed her once more.

"Someone's trying to steal kisses from me." Rachel said.

John laughed softly.

"And what if I am?" John asked.

"Nothing." Rachel said as she felt the twins kick again.

"Uh huh." John said.

Rachel placed John's hand on her stomach. The twins kicked again. John looked at her stomach then at her.

"They kicked!" John said.

"They've been kicking since yesterday. Ashley was the first." Rachel said as she looked down.

John used a finger to lift her chin up.

"It's alright, baby. Don't worry about it." John said.

"I'm really sorry you weren't the first." Rachel said.

"Baby, it's alright. Really." John said.

"Are you ready to go to Afghanistan?" Rachel asked.

"I am. But I don't know if I want you to go with me after what happened." John said.

"Awe why not?" Rachel asked.

"Because the twins may get hurt." John said.

"But John, you promised!" Rachel said as she pouted.

John laughed at her.

"Alright fine. You can go." John said.

Rachel smiled.

"Thank you!" Rachel said.

"Uh huh." John said.

"Are you going to go back to the hotel? It's getting late." Rachel said.

"Yeah. But I'll be back tomorrow, alright?" John asked.

"Yeah. Don't do anything now." Rachel said.

"I won't. I love you." John said as he kissed her on the lips.

"I love you, too." Rachel said.

John got off the bed and walked out of the door. He was headed to the hotel now. He walked up towards his hotel room. He was so happy. Maybe this time, just this time, God would let their relationship last longer. It would help him a lot. He walked into the room and shut the door. After changing, he went straight to bed. Rachel felt her whole world beginning to fall into it's place now. She looked up at the ceiling of the hospital.

_"Thank you, Eddie! Thank you so much for bringing him back to me! I'm grantful you brought us together. And with these twins, I pray that you continue to guide us through this life long journey. You've always been my best friend, my father, the one person who understood me in times of troubles. I've learned so many times. And with your guidance you helped me overcome all my fears and struggles. The Lord knows how much you meant in my life. And him taking you away was just as painful. But thank you, Eddie! I don't know how many times I can say it but thank you. I love you!" Rachel said to herself. _

Rachel closed her eyes and drifted into her sleep. The next morning, Rachel awoke to see that John was there with Randy, Torrie, and the twins.

"Good morning, Chel." Randy said as he kissed her forehead.

"Morning." Rachel said as she yawned.

"Morning babe." John said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Morning." Rachel said.

"Morning." Torrie said.

"Morning, Tor! You brought the twins." Rachel said.

"Of course. I couldn't forget them. Here you take Sophia." Torrie said as she headed Sophia to Rachel.

Rachel held Sophia in her arms. Sophia had gotten bigger along with her brother, Ryan.

"John, do you mind holding Ryan for me?" Randy asked.

"No not at all." John said as Randy handed Ryan to John.

"Hey Pia! I haven't seen you in a while." Rachel said as Sophia cooed at her.

John stared at baby Ryan. He looked so much like his parents. John looked at Rachel, who stroked Sophia's cheek. She looked so happy. Ryan started to whimper. John rocked the baby back and forth. Torrie and Randy watched Rachel and John handle the twins. They were definitely ready to be parents. There was a knock on the door that startled the four. Randy opened the door.

"Hey Dave! Amy! Oh you guys brought Deanne." Randy said as they walked inside.

"Yeah. We wanted her to see one of her favorite aunties." Dave said as Amy walked over to Rachel.

"How you feeling?" Amy asked as she kissed Rachel on the cheek.

"A bit better than what I felt yesterday." Rachel said.

Dave walked over to where Rachel was.

"Hey Chel!" Dave said as he kissed her forehead.

"Hey." Rachel said.

Randy looked at the time.

"Oh Torrie, we better get going." Randy said.

John handed Ryan back to Randy.

"Where are you guys going?" Rachel asked.

"I have to go do a photo shoot." Randy said as he took Ryan in his arms.

"Alright." Rachel said.

"We'll be back later. I think the doctor said that you could go home today." Randy said.

"Okay. See you guys later!" Rachel said as she handed Sophia to Torrie.

The two walked out of the hospital room with the twins.

"Want to hold Deanne?" Amy asked.

"Sure." Rachel said.

Amy handed Deanne to Rachel. Rachel looked at Deanne.

"Awe she's so cute!" Rachel said as she stroked Deanne's cheek.

"So Amy, are you going with us over to Afghanistan?" John asked as he looked at her.

"I don't think so. Dave doesn't want me to bring Deanne over there." Amy said.

"Awe come on, Dave! You're such a party pooper!" Rachel said as she pouted.

Dave laughed at Rachel.

"I'll think about it." Dave said.

"Awe come on, Dave! She's gonna be alone in her house with Deanne. At least let me have someone to talk to over there! I promise I'll watch her!" Rachel said.

Dave looked at Amy.

"Alright. But then the two of you owe big time." Dave said.

"Alright! Yay!" Rachel said as she looked at her goddaughter.

Amy looked at the time.

"Dave, you ready to go?" Amy asked.

"Awe you guys are leaving now too?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Dave has to be at the arena early. Should Dave drop us off to your house?" Amy asked.

"Uh huh. You guys can stay in the guestroom." Rachel said.

"Alright. I'll drop them off. Take care yourself." Dave said as he kissed her forehead.

"Will do." Rachel said as Amy kissed her on the cheek.

Rachel handed Deanne back to Amy. Amy, Deanne, and Dave left the hospital. Rachel looked at John who was thinking.

"Something wrong, babe?" Rachel asked.

John looked at her and held her hand.

"No." John said.

"Okay if you say so." Rachel said.

Doctor Evans walked into the room.

"Good morning, Rachel." Doctor Evans said as she held her clipboard in her hand.

"Good morning." Rachel said.

"I have some news for you." Doctor Evans said.

"What is it?" Rachel asked.

"You're all set to leave." Doctor Evans said.

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Just sign here." Doctor Evans said as she handed the clipboard to Rachel.

Rachel signed the clipboard and John helped her off the bed. John helped her to the car.

"Do you want to go to your house now?" John asked.

"I need to go get my stuff at the hotel." Rachel said.

"I already got it. Ashley helped me get it into the car." John said.

"Oh alright. So then can you bring me to my house?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Are you sleepy?" John asked as he drove them to her house.

"A bit." Rachel said.

"Well you can take a nap." John said.

"It's alright, babe. I'll just wait till we get to the house." Rachel said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

John got them at Rachel's house. John helped Rachel out of the car and into the house. John shut the door as Rachel stood frozen at the place John had put her down.

**A/N: Hmm..I wonder who she saw. Who do you guys think it is? Any ideas? Any clues? I have only 8 days left of school before the summer! Yay! Review guys! Oh yeah please give in any ideas of what you want to see in the next couple of chapters. I deeply love suggestions. **


	21. a relationship that was once longed for

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 21:**

Elaine stood in front of her daughter and John. John smiled at Elaine.

"Hi Elaine!" John said.

"Hi John! Hi Rachel!" Elaine said.

Rachel stared at her mom. She had so many questions running through her mind. Why was she here? What did she want?

"What are you doing here? Better yet how did you get into my house?" Rachel asked.

Elaine stared at her daughter who looked pregnant. John looked at Rachel.

"She wanted to talk to you before we left for Afghanistan. I'm gonna put these things in your room and watch tv." John said as he walked away.

Rachel looked at her mom.

"Sweetie, we need to talk." Elaine said.

"Yes we do." Rachel said.

"May I sit?" Elaine asked as Rachel nodded her head.

Elaine and Rachel sat in the kitchen.

"What's on your mind?" Rachel asked.

"Sweetie, I know your father and I haven't been there for you and your brother. And I just want to say that having not been apart of your life since you were 12 was hard." Elaine said.

"You're damn right it was hard. It was hard for my brother! He had to take care of me at such a young age. He couldn't go out with his friends or do the things he loved because he had to be there for me. He was always there for me. He never let me down. What were you guys thinking! We couldn't take care of ourselves. I was lucky that Randy did what he did and raised me." Rachel said.

"Sweetie, I'm really sorry..." Elaine started to say but was cut off by Rachel.

"You're sorry, mom. Well I don't know if I can accept your apology. You weren't there when I got my heartbroken. You weren't there when I turned 18. When I turned 18, my parents didn't give a car. And you know why? Because you guys weren't here! Randy gave me my very first car! You weren't there when I had my first crush. You weren't there when I needed a mom. You were never there. No matter how sorry you are, it's not gonna replace how much it hurt me. When you and dad left, my whole world started to change. I saw girls shopping in the mall with their moms. But where was I? I was at the mall but I wasn't with my mom. I was with my brother. The only person related by blood who even cared for me. The only one who gave up everything just so I could live a good life." Rachel stated.

"Rachel, if you would listen to me, you would know why I had left." Elaine said as she stared at her daughter.

"Fine." Rachel said.

"Okay. Well when you and Randy were 12, your father decided that he would take with him wherever I went. So that I wouldn't fall in love with anyone." Elaine said.

_**Flashback**_

_Elaine sat in the master bedroom of their house. She was sitting on the bed watching Bob pack his stuff. He was going on vacation but he told their kids that it was a business trip. Bob looked at Elaine. _

_"Aren't you going to pack?" Bob asked._

_"I'm not going." Elaine said. _

_"What do you mean you're not going?" Bob asked. _

_"Bob, we have two 12-year olds that need to have a family. How can you just leave them alone?" Elaine asked. _

_"Elaine, they're old enough to raise themselves. Now come on pack your stuff!" Bob said._

_Elaine stood up. _

_"No! I am not leaving our 12-year old kids alone! If we leave them, where the hell are they going to live! They sure as hell are gonna need our help." Elaine said. _

_"Elaine, they can take care of themselves! Randy's old enough and so is Rachel! Now get your stuff and pack!" Bob said. _

_"I refuse to go!" Elaine said. _

_Bob walked over to her and grabbed her arm. _

_"Elaine, I said go and pack!" Bob said. _

_"Give me a goddamn reason why I should pack my stuff and just leave our kids behind!" Elaine exclaimed._

_"You know why I want you to go! So you don't fall in love with anyone but me!" Bob said. _

_Elaine stared at her husband. _

_"Do you think I'm stupid! I would have never married you if I didn't love you!" Elaine said. _

_**End Flashback**_

Elaine looked over at Rachel who had tears in her eyes. Then the tears trickled down Rachel's face.

"Sweetie, why are you crying?" Elaine asked as she got up and hugged her daughter.

"Because I always thought that you didn't want Randy and me. But I guess I was wrong. It was just dad that didn't want us." Rachel said.

"Awe sweetie, I did want you and your brother. You guys were and still are my life." Elaine said as she rubbed her daughters back.

Rachel looked at her mom.

"I'm sorry mom. I'm sorry for overreacting." Rachel said.

"It's okay, sweetie. You had a right to overreact. I'm just sorry that I haven't been there for you before." Elaine said.

"I forgive you, mom." Rachel said.

"Thank you, sweetie. Is there any way for me to make it up to you?" Elaine asked.

Rachel smiled.

"Yes there is." Rachel said.

"And how is that?" Elaine asked.

"By being there when the twins are born and being there for Randy's twins." Rachel said.

Elaine looked at her daughter in shock.

"You're having twins! You're brother has twins!" Elaine exclaimed.

"Yes mom. I'm having twins with John. And Randy had twins with Torrie." Rachel said.

"Oh that's nice to hear!" Elaine said.

"Uh huh." Rachel said.

"How is your brother?" Elaine asked.

"He's been really busy with the twins. But he still comes and checks on me over on Raw." Rachel said.

"That's good sweetie." Elaine said.

"Yeah. He said that he's supposed to come over today." Rachel said.

"Oh really? Maybe I could talk to him when he comes over." Elaine said.

"Yeah hopefully." Rachel said.

"Do you think he will give me a chance to explain myself?" Elaine asked.

"If I did, then he will." Rachel said as the doorbell rang.

Elaine smiled at her daughter.

"You go on and answer that. I'll just wait here." Elaine said.

"Okay. I'll be back." Rachel said as she walked to towards the door.

Rachel opened the door to see Randy, Torrie, and the twins.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said.

"Hey sis!" Randy said as they walked into the house.

"Tor, you want to put the kids in the bedroom?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah could I?" Torrie asked as Rachel took one of the baby carriers.

"Of course." Rachel said as she walked with Torrie to the twin's room.

Rachel and Torrie set the twins in the cribs and walked out of the door. They walked back to the living room as Randy shut the door.

"Oh yeah Randy, someone wants to see you in the kitchen." Rachel said as she and Torrie walked towards the kitchen.

Randy followed them into the kitchen.

**A/N: What do you think Randy's reaction is? Stay Tuned! **


	22. randy's reaction

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews!**

**Chapter 22:**

Randy's eyes widen as he saw their mom in the kitchen of his sister's house.

"What is she doing here, Chel? Did she hurt you?" Randy asked.

Rachel laughed at her brother.

"No she didn't, Ran. She's just here to talk to you. There's no harm just a couple of words." Rachel said.

"Fine. I guess I could listen to you." Randy said.

"Okay. Well Tor and I are gonna go to the living room." Rachel said as the two walked towards the living room.

Randy looked at his mom.

"So speak." Randy said.

"Look son, I know we may not be on the same page. And I know that you probably are wondering why I'm here." Elaine said.

"You damn right I'm wondering what you're doing here." Randy said.

"Well let me explain myself." Elaine said.

_**Flashback**_

_Elaine sat in the master bedroom of their house. She was sitting on the bed watching Bob pack his stuff. He was going on vacation but he told their kids that it was a business trip. Bob looked at Elaine. _

_"Aren't you going to pack?" Bob asked._

_"I'm not going." Elaine said. _

_"What do you mean you're not going?" Bob asked. _

_"Bob, we have two 12-year olds that need to have a family. How can you just leave them alone?" Elaine asked. _

_"Elaine, they're old enough to raise themselves. Now come on pack your stuff!" Bob said._

_Elaine stood up. _

_"No! I am not leaving our 12-year old kids alone! If we leave them, where the hell are they going to live! They sure as hell are gonna need our help." Elaine said. _

_"Elaine, they can take care of themselves! Randy's old enough and so is Rachel! Now get your stuff and pack!" Bob said. _

_"I refuse to go!" Elaine said. _

_Bob walked over to her and grabbed her arm. _

_"Elaine, I said go and pack!" Bob said. _

_"Give me a goddamn reason why I should pack my stuff and just leave our kids behind!" Elaine exclaimed._

_"You know why I want you to go! So you don't fall in love with anyone but me!" Bob said. _

_Elaine stared at her husband. _

_"Do you think I'm stupid! I would have never married you if I didn't love you!" Elaine said. _

_**End Flashback**_

Elaine looked at Randy. Randy was in shock. His father would accuse his mother of falling in love with someone else.

"Randy, you okay?" Elaine asked.

"I never thought that dad would feel that way about us." Randy said.

"Awe honey, that's how he actually felt after you guys had gone past the age of 3." Elaine said.

"But why didn't you tell us this before?" Randy asked.

"Because I was afraid of what you and your sister were going to say." Elaine explained.

"Why were you afraid?" Randy asked.

"Because honey, it would be really hard for me to tell you two. You guys were really young back then." Elaine said.

"I'm sorry, mom." Randy said.

"No I'm sorry, honey. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you and your sister. I'm sorry I wasn't there when the twins were born." Elaine said.

"It's okay, mom. You still have time to be apart of all our lives. In John and Rachel's life, their twins lives, Torrie and my life, and our twins lives. You still have the chance, mom." Randy said.

"Are you sure?" Elaine asked.

"Of course." Randy said.

"Thank you, honey! You don't know how much it means that means to me." Elaine said.

"I know, mom. That's why I still want to give you that chance. Rachel and I still need our mom. The twins need to see their grandma. Torrie needs to meet her mother-in-law. And John just needs to meet you all over again." Randy said.

"Thanks again, honey! Any ways I should get going. It's getting really late." Elaine said.

"Alright. I'll walk you to the door, mom." Randy said.

"Okay." Elaine said.

"Rachel, mom's leaving." Randy said.

Rachel and Torrie walked over to where Randy and Elaine was.

"You don't want to see the twins?" Torrie asked.

"Oh it's alright, sweetie. You guys need your rest. I'll just see them some other time. Welcome to the family though." Elaine said as she hugged Torrie.

"Awe! Thank you!" Torrie said.

"Any ways have fun in Afghanistan you guys." Elaine said as she hugged and kissed all three of them.

"Oh hold on mom." Rachel said as she walked into her room.

When she returned, John was by her side.

"Bye Mrs. Orton!" John said.

"Oh John, please call me Elaine." Elaine said.

"Bye Elaine!" John said as he kissed her on the cheek.

"Bye!" Elaine said as she walked out the door.

Randy shut the door.

"So what do you guys want to do?" Rachel asked.

"Whatever." John said.

"Are you guys ready for tomorrow?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. I'm so excited!" Torrie said.

"Wait Tor, are you bringing the twins?" Rachel asked.

"I don't think so." Torrie said.

"Awe whose going to watch them?" John asked.

"We're not sure yet." Randy said.

"Why not let mom watch them?" Rachel asked.

"You know that isn't a bad idea Randy. We should let her spend some time with the twins." Torrie said.

"I kind of like that. Let's call." Randy said.

"I'll get the phone." Rachel said as she picked up the phone which was next to her.

Rachel dialed her mom's house. Elaine picked the phone up.

"Hello Orton residence!" Elaine said.

"Mom, it's Rachel." Rachel said.

"Oh hey sweetie! What's up?" Elaine asked.

"Randy wants to talk to you." Rachel said as she handed the phone to Randy.

"Hello?" Randy said.

"Hey honey!" Elaine said.

"Hey mom!" Randy said.

"What do you need?" Elaine asked.

"Can you watch the twins?" Randy asked.

"Of course sweetie! When do you need me to watch them?" Elaine asked.

"Tomorrow." Randy said.

"Alright. Can you tell your sister that I'm gonna watch the twins in her house?" Elaine asked.

"Yeah sure." Randy said as he looked at Rachel.

"What?" Rachel asked.

"Mom's asing if it's okay if she watches the twins here?" Randy asked.

"Yeah sure." Rachel said.

"Mom, she says it's okay." Randy said.

"Alright. I'll be there tomorrow." Elaine said.

"Okay. Bye mom!" Randy said as he hung up the phone.

**A/N: Any ways not the best chapter! But I just wanted to get an update! Hope you guys like it! Next chapter is in Afghanistan! **


	23. getting ready for the trip

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! And no I didn't die. I've just been busy with school. For those of you who are wondering what grade I'm in, I am currently a sophomore in high school. And with school, I do have a job. I work at a Day Care. And so at the moment, I'm still trying to get used to my new schedule. But I'm still here. So do not fear! My updating days are back! haha! hope you guys like this chapter! Oh yeah be sure to keep checking on me. I am working on chapters for both 'Speechless' and 'Not Alone'. I just haven't gotten to the point where I can post the chapter. But I will be there soon. Sorry for delaying in a lot of things. I've just currently learned to balance my whole schedule out. Wow! You guys got me over a 100 reviews again! This is just so amazing! You guys don't know how much your reviews have helped me. The encouraging words that you guys give are just so touching. It's what keeps me writing everyday of my life. Writing is my way of expressing myself and you guys help me express myself in such a better way. Your suggestions help me when I need ideas. I'm really thankful for that guys. Hope you guys really do like this chapter! **

**Kaila**

**Chapter 23:**

As Torrie, Randy, John, and Rachel watched a movie in the living room of Rachel's house, it was interrupted by a doorbell. Rachel looked at the three.

"I'll get it." Rachel said as she stood up.

Rachel walked to the door. She opened the door and saw Dave, Amy, and baby Deanne in her carrier.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said as she moved out of the way.

Dave walked in with the baby carrier followed by Amy.

"Hey!" Amy said as she hugged Rachel.

"Are you staying over, Dave?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. I hope you don't mind." Dave said.

"Of course not. Randy's staying over too." Rachel said as she shut the door.

"There must be a reason he wants to stay over?" Dave asked.

"Because Torrie is here with the twins. He wants to make sure that my mom will come and watch them here." Rachel said.

"You guys finally talked to your mom?" Amy asked.

"Yeah. We each reconciled." Rachel said.

"That's good." Dave said as they walked into the living room.

"Aims, you want to put Deanne in the room with the twins?" Rachel asked.

Dave put the baby carrier down.

"Of course. Come on." Rachel said as she picked the carrier up.

"I'll go with you guys." Torrie said as she got off the couch.

Amy, Torrie, and Rachel headed towards the twins room. Rachel helped Amy put Deanne down in the second crib. The three walked out of the room and back to the living room. Amy sat down next to Dave, Torrie next to Randy, and Rachel next to John.

"Dave, what are you going to be doing while we're in Afghanistan?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulder.

"Um, I'm probably gonna be busy with Smackdown as usual. Nothing new." Dave said.

"So you're gonna be hanging out with Rey and Matt huh?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. They're the only two I've got on Smackdown." Dave said.

"Don't worry there will be more superstars to come." Amy said.

"Yeah and I'm still there but I'm gonna be getting ready to jump over to Raw." Randy said.

"When are you gonna be doing that?" Torrie asked.

"Not sure. But then Vince was telling me, they were coming up with something for me. So I'd be off of Smackdown for about a month." Randy said.

"So you'll have fun watching the twins." Rachel said.

"Of course. I love those two to death." Randy said.

"Hey you know that would mean that you could keep an eye on your sister too." John said.

"Oh jeez we'd probably kill each other." Randy said.

"Yeah right. I'd just laugh at how you took care of the twins." Rachel said as she yawned.

"Looks like someone's tired." Dave said.

"You want to go to sleep, babe? We have to get up early." John said as Rachel nodded her head.

"Alright well we'll see you two in the morning." Torrie said.

"You guys can each have a guest room. Night!" Rachel said as she walked into her room.

Rachel walked into the room and laid on her bed. John shut the door and laid down next to her.

"You okay, baby?" John asked.

"Uh huh. I'm just a tired." Rachel said.

"The twins giving you a hard time?" John asked.

"You wanna feel?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." John said as Rachel took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

John felt one of the twins moving under his hand. Rachel smiled at him.

"I can see someone's favoring one of our kids." Rachel said.

"Nah uh. It just so happens that one of them prefers me." John said causing Rachel to laugh.

"You're so funny, baby!" Rachel said.

"Why thank you." John said as he kissed her forehead.

"John, can I ask you a question?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, baby. What's on your mind?" John asked.

"When the twins are born, have you thought of a name that you would want to name them?" Rachel asked.

"Hm...I haven't really thought of it. Have you?" John asked.

"I really don't know. I mean I have some names but I just don't know if you know you would like them." Rachel said.

"What names do you have in mind?" John asked as he brushed strands of Rachel's hair out of her face.

"Well I sort of like Juliette Anabella for a girl and Jared Andrew for a boy." Rachel said.

"But what if they're both girls or they're both boys?" John asked.

"Hm...well we can name one Juliette Anabella and one Johanna Anastacia. Then if they're two boys we can name on Jared Andrew and the other Jordan Allen." Rachel said.

"Those are beautiful names, baby. I can't wait till the babies are born." John said.

"Thank you! Well you just have to wait. They don't want to come out yet." Rachel said as she yawned.

"Maybe you should go to sleep now. We really have to get up early." John said.

"Uh huh. Night, baby." Rachel whispered as she felt John kiss her forehead.

"Night babe." John said as he felt Rachel turn so that her back was to him.

John draped his arm around her stomach. He started to rub her stomach. He closed his eyes and soon fell asleep.

_At around 2 in the morning_

Rachel felt John moving around in the bed. She opened her eyes and turned over so that she was facing him.

"You okay, baby?" Rachel asked.

"I can't sleep anymore." John said as he kept his arm around her waist.

"Is there anything I can do to help you go back to sleep for at least one more hour?" Rachel asked.

"Well I would rather you go to sleep. I mean the twin's must be putting a lot of pressure on you." John said as he rubbed her stomach.

"Nope they're not giving me any problems." Rachel said.

"Well why not go to sleep?" John asked.

"I'd rather not. I mean that would be unfair to you." Rachel said.

"Baby, you need to sleep otherwise the babies won't be healthy." John said.

"But you can't..." Rachel started to say but was cut off by John.

"No buts. Just go to sleep. I'll wake you up so that you can take a shower. But for now, you just go back to sleep." John said as he kissed her on the lips.

"Okay." Rachel said as she closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

John looked at her. He wondered what it would be like when the twins were born. Come to think of it, there were a lot of things he wondered. He wondered which twin would look like him or which twin would inherit his genes. He was praying that if they had a daughter, she wouldn't inherit his traits. Otherwise they would have a daughter, who wanted to always act like a boy. John laughed at the thought. Reminded him of Rachel. Always hanging out with Randy and him, when they were younger. But neither Randy nor John minded having Rachel around. She had been the one thing that made everything seem more fun. Then John thought about all the things that Rachel had done for him. She had been there through everything. His whole relationship with Dawn. Which he had to admit was not the best thing that has ever occured in his life. And when Dawn broke his heart, she was there. John got up and walked into the bathroom. He took a shower and got out 5 minutes later. John came out all dressed and ready to go. Rachel started to stir in her sleep and she opened her eyes. John was walking around the room. More like pacing around the room to Rachel.

"Johnny, you okay?" Rachel whispered as she sat up against the headboard.

John looked at Rachel.

"Yeah I'm fine. When did you get up?" John asked.

"Just a couple minutes ago." Rachel said.

"You wanna go back to sleep?" John asked.

"Not anymore." Rachel said.

"Well you could get ready now." John said.

"Thanks." Rachel said as John walked over to her and helped her off the bed.

Rachel walked into the bathroom and got ready. She was ready in 10 minutes. She walked out of the bathroom all ready to go. John was sitting on the bed reading a magazine.

"Ready to go?" John asked.

"Yes." Rachel said as she picked up her backpack.

John stopped her.

"I'll take that, baby girl. You know you're not supposed to care anything heavy." John said as he took his stuff and her stuff.

"I'm sorry." Rachel said.

"It's okay. Come on. We should get going now. Vince probably has the limo right in front of the house." John said.

"You don't think he would do that, do you?" Rachel asked as they walked out of her room.

"Well knowing Vince, he's super protective of you now that you're pregnant with the twins." John said as Rachel looked at Torrie, who was ready to go.

"I know. Well let's go." Rachel said as they all headed out the door.

Sure enough there was a limo waiting for them. They got in including Amy and Deanne. Rachel sighed as the limo left the house.

"You okay, Lea?" Amy asked as she made sure Deanne was asleep.

"Yeah. Just a bit tired still." Rachel said.

"Well you could sleep on the plane." John said as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I know." Rachel said.

The limo took them to the plane which was going to take them to Afghanistan.

**Afghanistan**

A couple hours later, Rachel and everyone else had arrived in Afghanistan. Rachel was still sleeping when John woke her up.

"Baby, wake up." John said.

Rachel opened her eyes.

"Are we here now?" Rachel whispered.

"Uh huh." John said.

**A/N: Okay I promise the next chapter will be on Afghanistan. I've been kind of busy but you know I got my internet back and here I am. I'm ready to update again! Hope ya'll enjoy this chapter! Review! Love ya! **


	24. will you do me the honors of marrying me

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I missed writing for you guys! And I'm back again! **

**Kaila**

**Chapter 24:**

John helped Rachel up. They got off the plane and were met by all the soldiers. Rachel smiled at them. She couldn't help but admit that this was where she wanted to be. She wanted to make the soldiers happy. Her heart was always with them. She was thankful that they were safe. John helped Rachel down the stairs. They greeted the soldiers one by one. John watched as Rachel held a smile on her face while talking to the soliders. He loved how friendly she was to everyone. Amy and Torrie walked over to John.

"She never ceases to amaze us, John." Torrie said.

"I agree, John. You're really lucky to have such an amazing girl like, Rea. She's fabulous." Amy said as they watched Rachel.

"I know and that's what made me fall in love with her. You know I would have never imagined her lasting this long with me." John said as Rachel took pictures with the soldiers.

"Well you just thank God that he gave you a miracle like, Rach. She's a gift." Torrie said.

"I know. And I can't wait for our wedding to come and the twins to come." John said.

Torrie laughed.

'You're so anxious for them to be here. I don't think they want to come out so soon." Torrie said.

"I can't help being excited." John said.

"I know. Randy was like that when I was pregnant with the twins. And I'm sure Dave was when Amy was pregnant with Deanna." Torrie said.

"Oh Dave was more than excited. He didn't even want to go to work the last two months that I was pregnant." Amy said as John laughed.

Rachel walked back over to John, Amy, and Torrie.

"Hey guys!" Rachel said as John wrapped his arm around her.

"You ready to get the show started?" Torrie asked.

"Of course!" Rachel beamed.

Torrie, Amy, and John laughed as they saw the twinkle in Rachel's eyes. John had a big surprise planned out for Rachel. Everyone but Rachel and the soldiers knew about what was going on. He couldn't wait to do what he had to do. Rachel, Torrie, and Amy walked around meeting the soldiers while John and the rest of the guys helped set up for the show. Vince and John were talking about what was going to happen during the show.

"So you're going to ask her again?" Vince asked.

"Yes I am. I just don't know when exactly I want to ask her. I mean I want it to be the perfect time." John said.

"Yeah I understand. Trust me, I've been through that. I know what you meant when you want everything to be perfect. Especially the timing." Vince said.

"Exactly. I want it just to be what she's always wanted." John said.

"Don't worry I'll try to get it to be that way. I'll have you be the last match and then you could give the ring to Lilian and when you're ready, she'll hand you the ring." Vince said.

"All right I like that idea. I think that may just work out." John said.

"Hopefully it does. You'll probably have her in tears, John." Vince said.

"I hope I do. I really want to be there to wipe her tears away." John said.

"John, you're such a gentleman. It's no wonder the girl fell in love with you. You have such a sweet side that attracts girls to you. You probably don't know but Rachel and I have had a talk about you before." Vince said.

"You have?" John asked.

"Yeah she was talking to me about your relationship with each other." Vince said.

_Flashback_

_"Vince, can I ask you something?" Rachel asked._

_"Anything, sweetie." Vince said looking at Rachel._

_"I think I want the last 3 months off." Rachel said._

_"Why is that?" Vince asked._

_"You see John and I are having trouble with our relationship together. I mean we're friends but I know John wants to become a couple again. I just don't know what to do." Rachel said._

_"Sweetie, I'll gladly let you take that vacation. But if I may I don't think this will help but maybe it will." Vince said._

_"What is it?" Rachel asked._

_"That was how Linda and I were when we went out. I was like John, I always ran to someone until I understood that I needed Linda a lot. It was hard but Linda gave me my space and time. I thought it over and I knew what I wanted. I wanted to be with Linda." Vince said._

_"Really? But you guys never seemed to have problems like that." Rachel said._

_"Well that was before sweetie. But take it from me, I think John's ready to start over. The best thing is to take as much space you guys need and you guys will be able to start all over again. So maybe John has cheated on you but it was a test." Vince said._

_"A test?" Rachel asked._

_"Yes a test. A test to see if you would actually believe that if he did cheat on you, you would get angry. I'm guessing that is how you felt when that happened. But your relationship together was being tested. It was to see if you guys could make it. Because if you don't make it that means that you guys can never face obstacles that come your way." Vince said._

_"I never thought of it like that." Rachel said._

_"That's why Linda and I are still together. We go through the obstacles together. But Rachel, think about it. Would you just want to give up on a guy and never face the obstacles together? Take the 3 months to think each day. And you're free to go to Raw if you want." Vince said._

_"Thanks Vince! Was that all you wanted to speak to me about?" Rachel asked._

_"Yes! You're excused now." Vince said as Rachel used the wall to help her walk to John's Locker Room._

_End Flashback_

"Wow! You guys hade a talk like that?" John asked.

"Yes we did. And now you know the reason why she wanted three months off." Vince said.

"She wanted the three months off because she wanted to think about our relationship with each other?" John said.

"Yeah. That's the truth." Vince said.

"Wow! I thought she left because she just needed the vacation." John said.

Vince laughed.

"Son, that girl never needed the vacation. She just needed space. Space to think all the things that were happening between you through. She wanted to make sure that you two were meant for each other. And I guess now she can see that. You, two, sure proved something to me." Vince said.

"And just what is that?" John asked.

"You proved that both of you could handle being able to take obstacles and tests thrown at your faces." Vince said.

"That we can. For some reason we have such a special connection with each other." John said.

"I can see that." Vince said.

"Yeah. Any ways I should go make sure she's all right. I'll see you later!" John said as he shook hands with Vince.

"All right! Take care, son!" Vince said as he watched John walk away.

**Later On **

John fought Chris Masters later on that night. He fought really hard and gave everything he had. He put his all in order to make it a good match for the soldiers. Rachel stood in the back watching with Torrie and Amy. They both held smiles on their faces because they knew what was going to go on. Rachel cheered for her boyfriend during the entire match. Torrie and Amy laughed at her. They knew she was really hyper about her boyfriend fighting but they had never seen her this into his match before. The trio of friends heard John's music playing in the background. Rachel cheered as she watched John stand up.

**John stood up in the middle of the ring and got the microphone from Lilian. Lilian winked at him to signify that she had whatever he neded ready for him. John nodded his head. He walked back to the center of the ring. **

Rachel looked at Amy and Torrie.

"What is he doing?" Rachel asked.

"Don't know." The two responded.

**"Rachel, I know you're back there and I want you to come down here." John said as "Survivor" blasted through the arena.**

"I'm not going out there!" Rachel exclaimed.

"Rach, just go!" Torrie said as she and Amy pushed her past the curtain.

**Rachel looked at the crowd. She walked down the ramp and climbed the stairs. John sat on the middle rope to help her in. She got into the ring. John pulled her towards the middle of the ring and looked into her eyes. **

**"Rachel, I've been wanting to do this in the right place and at the right now. And I believe this is the right place and this is the right time. I know that we have had our ups and our downs in our relationship and that we've been thrown obstacles in our faces. But I know that we can fight against them and succeed in order to be with each other. I know that our relationship has been put through different test, but we've handled them so well. So well that it has made us close. Closer then ever. You know ever since I found out that I have feelings for you, I've always been so inseparable from you since then. When I first asked you out, I was so afraid. Afraid that we wouldn't make it but we did. Baby, we survived our relationships. With everything that the different people threw at our faces. When Dawn and Candice try to get in the way, we learned how to handle it. Although you've gotten hurt for it. That shows that you do care about me and you worry so much about me. And I do worry about you too. I worry so much about you that I get scared over the smallest things that happen to you. You're the only person who can make my heart beat fast and slow at the same time. You're the only one who can make me weak in the knees. And you know how much I love you. So will you, Rachel Katherine Orton, do me the honors of becoming my wife and marrying me?" John asked as he got down on one knee.**

**A/N: WOO! I wonder what her answer is! hope to update soon! Review! I love ya! **


	25. Rachel's answer

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Kaila**

**Chapter 25:**

**Rachel stood in the ring looking at John. She felt water surrounding her eyes. She was shocked as hell. She tried holding her tears back but she slowly felt them dripping from her face. John started to get nervous as she was not giving him an answer to the question.**

**"Baby, I need an answer." John said. **

**Leila looked at him and smiled. **

**"I...I would love to marry you, John Felix Anthony Cena!" Rachel said as John slipped the ring on her finger.**

**John picked her up and kissed her as the soldiers cheered. Rachel looked down at him. The two slipped out of the ring and towards the back. **

Rachel looked at John as John smiled at her.

"You okay, babe?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah I'm fine. I just didn't know you would have done that. And out there in front of the soldiers, you shocked me so much." Rachel said.

John chuckled at Rachel.

"That was the whole point. I really wanted you be shocked and I wanted it to be in a place where you would always remember it. And the soldiers, I wanted them to feel special as well." John said.

Rachel touched his cheek.

"You're so sweet, John." Rachel said.

"Of course I am." John said as he joked with her.

Rachel giggled.

"And you're still the same charmer that I know." Rachel said as Torrie and Amy met up with the couple.

John kissed her head.

"I'll always be be the charmer you know of. I'm gonna let you talk to the girls. I'm gonna get changed. I'll see you later, babe." John said as he kissed her.

"All right." Rachel said as John walked away.

Torrie and Amy rushed over to her.

"Hey girl! Congratulations again!" Torrie said as she hugged her sister-in-law

"Thanks, Tor!" Rachel said.

"Congratulations, Rea!" Amy said hugging the pregnant brunette.

"Thanks, Aims!" Rachel said.

"You must be happy that he proposed to you in front of all these soldiers." Torrie said.

Rachel smiled.

"Yes I am. John proposing to me in front of the soldiers really makes me feel good. It's like we left a memory with them to cherish for the rest of their lives. I want them to be able to tell their children that they felt really special that John would do something like that in front of them." Rachel said as her eyes twinkled under the sun.

Amy and Torrie smiled at their best friend.

"Rea, you're so sweet!" Amy said.

"I know I am. You know I loved being here. Being with the soldiers made me realize just how much I'm thankful to actually have them trying to protect my life, John's life, our children's lives, and everyone else's lives." Rachel said.

"Well that's how we feel too. All the times that I've been here, I've felt that they make me see a different side of me." Torrie said.

"This is my first time being here and I love being around them." Amy said.

"It's just sad that we have to leave in the morning." Torrie said.

"I know. I'd really love to say here." Rachel said.

"We know you would but we have to go back home." Amy said.

"I know and I am ready to go home to because I miss being home." Rachel said.

"That's good. I can't wait to see Randy and the twins!" Torrie said.

"Same here. I'm excited to see Dave and Deanna. I wonder how our boys did." Amy said as the trio laughed.

"They probably did fine. Knowing Randy, he would have stayed with our mom just to be safe." Rachel said.

Torrie laughed.

"I agree with you." Torrie said.

"Dave's a sweet guy. He knows how to take care of kids. So I wouldn't have to worry much about him." Amy said.

"Of course you don't. That guy is like family material." Torrie said.

"Yes he is and that's why I married him." Amy said.

"Awe! How cute!" Rachel squealed.

"Whatever." Amy said as John came back to talk to the girls.

"You three ready to get out of here. We have to leave early." John said.

"Yeah. I'm actually tired. So I'm ready to head back." Torrie said as she let out a yawn.

"Same here." Amy said.

John looked at Rachel.

"What about you? You ready to go?" John asked.

"Yes." Rachel said.

"Okay let's get going, girls." John said as the girls walked with John.

_4 in the morning..._

John watched as Rachel slept peacefully in between Torrie and Amy. He had to wake her up but he didn't want to. He walked over to her and touched her cheek.

"Baby, you gotta wake up now." John said as he moved sections of her hair out of her face.

Rachel started to stir and opened one eye.

"What time is it?" Rachel asked.

"Time for us to go." John said.

"Oh okay. I'm up." Rachel said as John stood up.

"You should get ready now." John said as Rachel got out of bed.

"Okay. I'm gonna go get dressed now then." Rachel said as she walked out of John's sight.

John had gotten Torrie and Amy up as well. About 45 minutes later, they were ready to board the plane. They got on the plane and were ready to leave.

**A/N: Okay so they're flying back home now. The next chapter will be entitled "Christmas" or something like that. And it's basically based on it being Christmas time. Where are John and Rachel spending Christmas? Stay tuned to find out. I believe this story is almost done too. I can't believe it! I'm almost done with my two favorite stories to write. Hopefully there will be a future for this story. No idea yet. If You Believe will indeed have a sequel. The sequel is being thought out. Hopefully you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'm so sorry it was a bit short! Do review if you have any suggestions. I'm open to hearing them out. Thanks everyone! I love ya!**

_Love, _

_Kaila Anne_


	26. Christmas

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! **

**Kaila**

**Chapter 26:**

Today was Christmas Day, Rachel and John were spending it with John's family up in West Newbury. Rachel felt like family all over again. It had been great meeting them. And spending time with them was just fantastic. Rachel was still asleep in John's old room. John had gotten up early to go out with his brothers to buy Rachel a present. All his brother's adored Rachel and wanted to give her the best gift they could offer. His grandmother even loved Rachel and was excited for Rachel's pregnancy. Rachel opened her eyes and looked around the room. She was looking around for John. John was sitting downstairs with his mom, Carol and his grandmother, Catherine. They were talking about what would happen when the twin's were born.

"What's going to happen when they're born, John?" Carol asked.

"What do you mean, mom?" John asked.

"She means are the twins going to be living in two houses? Because they'll obviously have a place to stay here but what we mean is that are the twin's going to living in Tampa and in St. Louis?" Catherine asked.

John looked at his grandmother and his mom.

"We haven't decided yet. But if we do decide to live together, one of us would still keep the other house just in case things happen." John said.

"That's good." Carol said.

"Yeah. Any ways, I'm gonna go up and see if she's up now." John said.

"All right. Tell her there's breakfast for her too." Catherine said.

"Will do, grandma." John said as he got out of his chair.

John walked up the stairs and towards his room. He opened the door and noticed that Rachel was laying on the bed, facing the window. He walked over to the bed.

"Lea, are you awake?" John asked as he quietly got on the bed.

Rachel turned to face him.

"Yeah." Rachel said.

"Grandma wants you to eat now and I believe my mom and my grandma want to talk to you." John said as he lay next to her.

"Did I do something wrong?" Rachel asked.

"Of course not. They just want to ask you about something." John chuckled.

"Oh okay. Just let me get dressed and I'll be down there in a couple minutes." Rachel said.

"Okay. I'll be downstairs, okay?" John asked.

"Okay. I'll be down there in a couple minutes." Rachel said as John got up.

John walked over to Rachel's side of the bed and helped her up. Rachel walked towards the bathroom to get changed. She dressed into a skirt that went up to her knees and a green halter-top with lace-trimmings on the bottom. She slipped on her slippers. She left her hair down and walked out of the room. She walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Carol and Catherine were. Carol and Catherine looked at her.

"Morning sweetie!" Catherine said as Rachel kissed Catherine on the cheek.

"Morning Catherine!" Rachel said as she walked over to Carol.

"Morning Rachel!" Carol said as Rachel kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning Carol!" Rachel said as she took a seat.

"Oh dear, you know that you could call me, mom." Carol said.

"Oh you should be sure that you could call me grandma." Catherine said.

Rachel smiled.

"I'll be sure to remember that." Rachel said as the two older women placed food on the table for Rachel.

"Eat up, sweetie. We don't want the children to be hungry." Catherine said.

Carol and Catherine sat back down and went back to talking to each other. John stepped into the room and sat down next to Rachel.

"Oh now that the two of you are here, we wanted to ask you something, Rachel." Carol said as Rachel had finished eating.

Rachel wiped her mouth with a napkin and looked at Carol.

"Yes?" Rachel asked.

"What exactly are you and John planning to do when the babies are born?" Carol asked.

Rachel looked at John and then thought about what she had just been asked. What was she to do? Live in Tampa, Florida with John seemed like the best idea but then there was her family back in St. Louis. She wanted to be with them but it was her time now to be a family with John.

"I believe that we're going to be living in Tampa." Rachel said as John looked at her in shock.

Catherine felt a smile on her face.

"You're planning to live with John?" Catherine asked.

"Yes I am." Rachel said.

"That's great, sweetie! For a minute there, Grandma and I thought you and John were going to be living in two different houses." Carol said.

"I don't think we could. Not with the twin's being born. I mean John and I have had our ups and downs in our relationship but I can't stop the twin's from seeing their father. And I mean I don't want the fact that John and I will be married but we'll be living in two different places." Rachel said.

"That's good!" Catherine said.

"Lea, can I talk to you outside?" John asked.

"Yes of course." Rachel said as John helped her up.

She looked at Catherine and Carol as if saying she'll be back. John helped Rachel to the patio in the backyard. He helped her sit down on a chair and took a seat himself. Rachel looked at him.

"What's wrong, John?" Rachel asked.

"Are you sure you want to live in Tampa?" John asked.

Rachel smiled at him.

"John, of course I do." Rachel said.

"What about your family?" John asked.

"My family will always be there for me. My mom is always gonna be there and I could give her our house in St. Louis. Randy and Torrie will be near us because they live in Tampa as well. I won't be losing any family. Randy's family and he's always been there for me and you know that. And we all know that Torrie's always been there since day one for me. I'm not losing anyone I love. And you'll be there, John. You're family to me. You're the father of the children that I'm carrying. And after the twin's are born, you're going to be my husband." Rachel said as John felt tears surround his eyes.

John stood up and walked over to her. He helped her stand up. She looked up at him. John kissed her on the lips.

"Do you know how much I love you?" John asked as he wrapped his arm around her.

"I could only imagine." Rachel said resting her head against his chest.

"Let's head back inside." John said as he led Rachel inside the house.

Rachel sat down in the living room watching as John, Dan, Matt, Steve, and Sean carried the presents downstairs. John Sr. sat down next to Rachel.

"How are my grandchildren?" John Sr. asked.

"They're okay. Moving around a lot though." Rachel said as she felt the twins moving.

"Giving you trouble?" John Sr. asked.

"Not that much. Wanna feel?" Rachel asked.

"Sure." John Sr. said as Rachel took his hand.

Rachel placed John Sr.'s hand on her stomach. The twins immediately started to kick like crazy.

"Wow! Those twins are just like their father. They're crazy!" John Sr. said as Rachel laughed.

John looked at Rachel and his father. He sat down next to Rachel.

"What are you two talking about?" John asked.

"How psycho your children are thanks to you." Rachel said as she pinched John's nose.

"Our children are not psycho, thank you very much." John said.

"Oh son, do you know how much the twins kick? They've got some powerful legs there." John Sr. said.

"They must get it from their mom." John said as Rachel smirked at him.

"Uh huh sure. Their father does most of the kicking." Rachel said.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" John asked.

"Well John, you've been wrestling more then Rachel has, so you'd have been kicking more then her." John Sr. said with a laugh.

Rachel let out a giggle.

"All right fine, they do get their kicking from me." John said as he pouted.

"Awe! It's okay, baby. Don't feel bad." Rachel said as she kissed his cheek.

Carol and Catherine walked into the living room and took a seat on the couch as well. John Sr. sat by his wife. Dan sat beside Rachel as John still sat on one side of her. The family had gotten ready to open gifts. Rachel had gotten presents for herself and for the twin's. After opening presents, John's family let Rachel take a nap. John had gone up to stay with her. Rachel got on the bed and rested her head on the pillow. John grabbed the remote and got on the bed as well. Rachel turned her head to face John.

"You sure you don't want to hang out with your brothers, babe?" Rachel asked.

"Of course. I want to make sure you're sleeping well." John said as they heard a knock on the door.

Rachel and John turned to look at the door as the door opened. Carol came into the room.

"John, we're gonna go out to go grab more gifts for later. You two don't mind staying here do you?" Carol asked.

"Oh no not at all, mom. We'll be fine here." John said.

"All right. There's still food down there." Carol said.

"Okay. See you later, mom!" John said.

"Bye you two! Merry Christmas!" Carol said.

"Merry Christmas, Carol!" Rachel said.

"Merry Christmas, mom!" John said as Carol walked out of the room.

John went back to trying to find something to watch on tv. Rachel smiled to herself and closed her eyes as John wrapped his arm around her. This was how she wanted to wake up in the morning and how she wanted to sleep at night. With everything being all right. Everything in place.

_Or at least she thought everything was all right..._

A/N: YAY! I updated! Enjoy! Oh yeah I have a oneshot story with John up! Enjoy that too! update soon!


	27. Wrestlemania 22

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy this chapter! Alexis is Mickie James. I just decided to use her real name.**

**Kaila**

**Chapter 27:**

**Wrestlemania 22 and 4 months Later**

Today was the day that John was going to face Paul. John couldn't have been more excited to face Paul. He always wanted to work with Paul. Paul was just as excited to work with John. As for Rachel, she was now 9 months pregnant and due any day now. John was more excited for that. Rachel was walking around the arena with Torrie and Randy. John had gone off to meet with Paul. Randy helped guide his sister towards the women's locker room with Torrie.

"So baby sis, are you excited about the twins coming any day now?" Randy asked.

"Yes I am. I can't wait to see what the twins look like. Where are Sophia and Ryan any ways?" Rachel said.

"Right here!" Alexis said as she carried Ryan and Sophia in her arms.

Alexis put the twin's down. Rachel held 11 month-old Ryan's hand. She smiled at Ryan. Alexis walked away from the group.

"You wanna come sit down with Auntie?" Rachel asked as she looked down at him.

Ryan nodded his head. Rachel and Ryan walked into the women's locker room where they sat on the couch. Sophia walked with her mother and father. Ryan looked at his auntie and smiled at her. He placed his hand on her stomach.

"Baby." Ryan squealed.

Rachel kissed his head.

"Yes but those are babies." Rachel said to her nephew.

Ryan looked at his Auntie trying to understand what she was saying.

"Two?" Ryan asked.

"Yeah. Two younger cousins for you." Rachel said as she kissed her nephew's head.

Ryan continued to rub his Auntie's stomach. The twin's started to kick.

"Kik!" Ryan said.

"Awe Ryan, you got the twin's to kick!" Torrie said as Sophia was lifted into her father's arms.

"That's my boy!" Randy said as Sophia clapped her tiny hands.

Torrie walked over to the couch and looked at her sister-in-law

"You sure you're gonna be fine watching the twin's all by yourself?" Torrie asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine. During your match, I'll get Randy's or John's help. During Randy's match, I could ask you. And then the twin's will be back with you during John's match. Unless you want the twin's to watch by the monitor." Rachel said.

Torrie looked at Randy.

"Maybe that's easier. Yeah we'll have them near the monitors." Torrie said.

"Yeah." Randy said.

"All right then we'll watch both of you guys at the monitor." Rachel said.

"Okay. Well I gotta go and get changed for my match against Candice. Randy will help you to the monitors right now." Torrie said as she grabbed her clothes.

"Okay we'll see you there." Rachel said as Randy helped her up.

Ryan get off of the couch and Sophia stayed in her father's arms. Rachel held Ryan's hand as they walked out of the room. Rachel, Ryan, Randy, and Sophia all made it to the monitors. John had finished his meeting with Paul. But they ended up talking about other things.

"How's Chel and the babies?" Paul asked.

"They're doing great. Chel's ready for the twin's. She wants to gain back the body she had before she got pregnant with the twin's." John said.

"Oh gosh. That girl is too excited to get back into the ring." Paul said as he and John laughed.

"Of course she is. She wants the belt now. She has the passion her brother, her father, and her grandfather have. It's funny how those trait went down to each generation." John said.

"Well you know that Orton family. Always gotta give each generation some good trait." Paul said causing John to laugh again.

"Yeah. I'm just glad Rachel didn't inherit all the traits that Randy inherited." John said.

Paul chuckled.

"Yes I'm glad too. Otherwise we'd have a woman version of Randy. Oh that is scary now that you think about it." Paul said.

There was a knock on the door that startled the two.

"Come in!" Paul said.

A stage-man stuck his head inside the room.

"John, Torrie and Randy wanted me to tell you that Rachel's at the gorilla position. She's with Ryan and Sophia." The stage-man said.

"All right. Thanks!" John said as the stage-man shut the door.

"Well I guess you should get going now. We don't want your wife to watch the twin's alone." Paul said.

"Yeah. I'll see your later man." John said.

"All right." Paul said as John walked out of the room.

John made his way towards the gorilla position. He smiled when he saw Rachel braiding her goddaughter's hair. Ryan turned to see John.

"Jay!" Ryan squealed as he ran towards John.

John smiled at the little boy. Jay was Ryan's nickname for him since he couldn't say John just yet. But he was close. John picked the little boy up.

"Hey little man!" John said tickling Ryan.

Ryan squirmed in John's arms as John continued to tickle him. Rachel had finished french braiding Sophia's hair. She turned around to see John playing with Ryan. Randy was focused on Torrie's match. Rachel and Sophia walked over to John. John kissed Rachel as he held Ryan in his arms.

"Hey Lea." John said.

"Hey babe." Rachel said as Sophia looked up at John.

John looked down at Sophia.

"Hey squirt!" John said as he picked her up.

"Hi." Sophia said kissing John's cheek.

"What's Randy up to?" John asked looking at Randy.

"He's focused on Torrie winning her match." Rachel said as they walked over to where Randy was.

Rachel looked at her brother.

"Ran, you could help John out a bit." Rachel said.

Randy turned to face his sister. He took Ryan out of John's arms.

"Sorry man." Randy said.

"That's all right. What's going in with Torrie's match?" John asked.

"She's almost there. She pulled off Candice's dress." Randy said.

"Go Tor!" Rachel squealed as she watched her sister-in-law attack her enemy.

"Mama!" Sophia squealed as she saw her mom on the monitor.

"Yeah that's your mommy, Pia. She's doing so good." John said as he kissed Sophia's head.

The next thing they knew Torrie had won her match. Ryan and Sophia clapped their hands as they watched their mom's hand being lifted into the air. Randy held a smile on his face. Rachel held a smile as her sister-in-law walked up the ramp. John smiled when Torrie came down the steps.

"Good job out there, babe!" Randy said hugging his wife and kissing her.

Torrie and Randy pulled apart. Rachel hugged her best friend.

"Great job! Thanks for fighting her!" Rachel said.

"It was nothing. I did it for you! I wasn't happy that she hurt you." Torrie said pulling away from Rachel.

Torrie walked over to John. John leaned forward to kiss Torrie on the cheek.

"Great job, Tor!" John said.

"Thanks! Here I'll take Sophia. Come here, sweetie." Torrie said as she took Sophia out of John's arms.

"Mama!" Sophia squealed as she rested her head on Torrie's shoulder.

Ryan, who was in Randy's arm, was trying to get some sleep as well.

"Looks like the twin's are ready to sleep." John said.

"You bet. These two wouldn't go to sleep last night." Torrie said as Randy rubbed Ryan's back.

"What did you feed them?" Rachel asked.

"Well Randy decided to give them candy the whole night." Torrie said as John laughed.

John looked at Randy, who had gotten Ryan to sleep.

"Nice job, man." John said patting Randy on the back.

"Sorry to hear that, Tor." Rachel said as Torrie nodded her head.

Randy looked at his watch.

"I should go get ready. I'll see you guys later. Come on, baby. Let's get the twins in their play-pen." Randy said as Torrie walked away with him.

John looked at Rachel.

"You okay, Lea?" John asked as he walked closer to her.

John wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Hm..just fine." Rachel said as she placed her hands over John's, which were on her stomach.

"You wanna go back to my locker room?" John asked.

Rachel yawned and turned to face John.

"Uh huh. The twin's are making me tired." Rachel said.

"All right, let's go. I'll let you take a nap." John said as he stood behind her and helped her walk towards his locker room.

John opened the door and helped Rachel inside. He shut the door and followed Rachel to the couch. Rachel watched as John lay on the inner part of the couch giving her the outer part, where she could see the television. Rachel laid her head on John's arm. He let his arm as a pillow. Rachel looked at the tv screen, which had been on before she laid on the couch. Thanks in part to John turning it on. The two were getting ready to watch Randy's match. John looked at Rachel. He brushed a strand of her hair out of her face. He kissed her forehead.

"Paul and I were talking about you." John said.

Rachel smirked at him.

"You and Paul always talk about me." Rachel said.

"Cause we love you." John said.

"Uh huh sure." Rachel said as she closed her eyes.

"It's true, baby." John said resting his free hand on her stomach.

John kissed her forehead one last time and closed his eyes as well. They were both sleeping peacefully on the couch. Anyone would have loved this picture.

_A couple minutes later..._

The door flew open and John opened his eyes to hear his name being called.

"Jay!" Sophia whispered as the twin's rushed over to him and Rachel.

John looked at the twin's.

"Hey Ryan! Hey Sophia!" John whispered.

Randy and Torrie walked into the room and shut the door. They looked at Rachel, who was still asleep. Torrie smiled as the twin's rushed back over to their parents. John watched as Randy and Torrie picked their children up. John sat up trying carefully not to wake Rachel. He slid his arm off from under her head. He slowly placed Rachel's head on the cushion and sat up. He slowly tried to get himself off of the couch. He stood up and stretched.

"Great match out there, Randy." John said as he shook Randy's hand.

"Thanks, man! You're up next." Randy said.

"You two mind staying with, Lea? I don't want to bring her to the monitors. And since she's sleeping right now, I don't really want to bother her." John said as he picked up his belt.

"Yeah of course. We'll stay with her." Torrie said.

"Thanks! I'll be back." John said as he walked out of the room.

When John came back to his locker room, Rachel was awake and by herself. She smiled at John.

"Congratulations, baby!" Rachel said as she tried to get herself to stand up.

John rushed over to her and helped her up. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You did such a great job out there. I'm proud of you." Rachel said.

"Thank you." John said as he kissed her.

"Your welcome. You ready to go home?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah. Where's Randy and Torrie?" John asked.

"They took the twin's back to the hotel. Looks like the candy started to die down inside them." Rachel said.

"That's good." John said as he picked their stuff up.

The two walked out of the locker room and were now going to be on their way to the hotel.

**A/N: I'm nearing the end of this story. Just one more chapter and we're done. Woo! I've come a long way with this story. It's been one of my ultimate favorites to write. You guys have been on this journey with me since the very beginning. I'm glad you guys stuck by my side! Review! **

**Kaila Anne**


	28. Forever, For Always, For You

**Chapter 28:**

_**Forever, For Always, For You**_

**April 22, 2006**

_Ooooooooh...yeah_

Rachel stood in the kitchen preparing some desserts for tonight. Randy, Torrie, and the twins were coming over. Rachel had gotten up around 11 this morning and was excited to get the desserts over with. She had gotten all the ingredients needed in order to bake cupcakes. As she was walking back to the island table in the center of the kitchen, she felt a really bad cramp. John was watching a baseball game on TV when he heard some things falling in the kitchen. He stood up and rushed towards the kitchen. When he saw Rachel, she was clutching the island table and had blood or water running down her leg. John couldn't really tell he was pretty scared at the moment. Rachel looked up at John.

_Never had a feeling  
Of love like this  
Never thought my life could change  
With just one kiss  
Never had a reason  
To spread my wings and fly  
Never saw forever  
Until I looked in your eyes_

"John, I think they're ready." Rachel said as she felt another contraction.

John rushed over to her side and helped her to the door. He grabbed her overnight bag and lifted her into his arms bridal style. He walked over to the garage and opened the door. He walked her over to the car and put her down. He was looking for his keys.

"Where the heck are my keys?!" John exclaimed.

Rachel held her stomach.

"You didn't get them! They're in the house!" Rachel screamed as she felt another contraction.

"Hold on, baby! I'm gonna run in and get the keys!" John said as he rushed back into the house.

"John, hurry!" Rachel screamed as she felt another contraction.

There was a doorbell that scared John when he came back down with his keys. He rushed over to the door and saw Randy, Torrie, and the twins.

"John, are you okay?" Torrie asked as they noticed John was trying to catch his breath.

"Lea is...gonna have...the twin's...now." John managed to say as he caught his breath.

_Like a light that shines away  
Through all my darkest hours  
Your love -- it flows through me  
And I feel the power_

"Oh my gosh! Where is she?!" Randy asked.

"In the garage! I couldn't get her into the car cause I left the key and then I had to run and yeah." John said.

"Come on, man. I'll help you." Randy said as Torrie and the twin's came into the house.

Randy rushed into the garage with John. Rachel was bent over holding her stomach. Randy rushed over to her.

"Chel, are you okay?" Randy asked as he rubbed her back.

"I need to get to a goddamn hospital, Randy!" Rachel exclaimed.

"I know! Come on, I'll help you into the car." Randy said as he carried his sister and helped her into the car when John unlocked the door.

"Ran, it hurts so much!" Rachel said.

Torrie came into the garage. Randy looked at his wife.

"Tor, could you coach her as John drives her to the hospital? I'll take the twins to Dwayne's since he lives here." Randy said.

"Yeah. They're in the living room." Torrie said as she rushed into the car.

She sat down next to Rachel. Rachel looked at her.

"Torrie." Rachel whispered.

Torrie took a hold of Rachel's hand.

"It's okay, Rach. I'm here. I'm gonna help you till we get to the hospital." Torrie said.

John opened the garage and got the car started. He drove the car out of the garage and was on his way to the hospital.

_'Til the clocks run out of time  
'Til the stars refuse to shine  
I will hear you when you call  
And I'll catch you when you fall  
'Til the rivers all run dry  
And the sun falls from the sky  
This much I know is true  
My love is forever, for always, for you  
My love is forever, for always..._

_Hospital_

John and Torrie helped Rachel out of the car and got her into the hospital. Where she was rushed into a room. Doctor Coleman stepped into the room and took a look at Rachel.

"Rachel, you're not fully dilated yet. We're going to have to wait till you get there." Doctor Coleman said.

"How long will it be?" John asked.

"Depends on whenever the babies is ready to come." Doctor Coleman.

"But I thought they were ready to come." John said trying to calm Rachel down.

"They were just telling her that she needed to be in the hospital. She's only dilated at 3. So when she's fully dilated then we can have her ready then. But for now we're going to have to wait." Doctor Coleman said as she stepped out of the room.

Rachel's head fell back against the pillow. John held Rachel's hand.

"John, it hurts!" Rachel screamed as she felt another contraction.

_Did you ever wonder  
If dreams could come true  
If love songs and fairy tales  
Were ever meant for you  
Did you ever wonder  
What's at the rainbow's end  
If Romeo and Juliet  
Could ever happen again_

Torrie came into the room with Randy.

"How are you, Chel?" Torrie asked as she walked over to the other side of Rachel.

"Not so good. They don't want to come out." Rachel groaned.

Randy chuckled as he rubbed her stomach.

"They're just not that ready yet, Chel. Give them time now. They'll come out when they're ready." Randy said.

"I thought they were ready!" Rachel screamed as she felt another contraction.

"Um no. They were just telling you that it was time for you to be in the hospital where you're able to wait for them and not have to worry about other things." Torrie said.

"I hate being in here!" Rachel whined.

"I know, baby." John said.

_Like a river finds a sea  
And rain falls to the ground  
Of one thing you can be sure  
I'll never let you down  
Nooooooooo!!!_

_At around 11 at night..._

Doctor Coleman came back into the hospital room to check on Rachel. She had come in to check on Rachel many times. And every time she did, everyone hoped it was because the twin's were finally ready. Doctor Coleman took a look to see if Rachel was ready.

"Well I have some good news for all of you." Doctor Coleman said.

John, Torrie, and Randy smiled and looked at Doctor Coleman. Rachel waited to hear the news.

"You're ready now, Rachel." Doctor Coleman said.

"Oh thank God!" Rachel screamed.

Rachel was taken to the delivery room along with John. There waited for Doctor Coleman to start the procedure.

_'Til the clocks run out of time  
'Til the stars refuse to shine  
I will hear you when you call  
And I'll catch you when you fall  
'Til the rivers all run dry  
And the sun falls from the sky  
This much I know is true  
My love is forever, for always, for you  
Ooh, my love is forever, for always..._

_Hours later..._

At around 4 in the morning, John watched as his wife's head fall back against the pillow. The room was filled with babies crying. John looked at Rachel and kissed her head.

"You did so great, baby." John said as Rachel gave him a weak smile.

Doctor Coleman brought the twins over. John took his son, who was older than his sister by two minutes. Rachel took her daughter.

"What do you two want to name the babies?" Doctor Coleman asked.

John looked at Rachel. Rachel nodded at John.

"We're gonna name him, Justin Robert Cena." John said as he touched his son's cheek.

"And we're gonna name her, Kaila-Rosella Anne Cena." Rachel said as she kissed her daughter's head.

"Beautiful names! I'll get that down on their certificates. The nurse will be taking them with them until they're ready to be nursed." Doctor Coleman said.

"All right." Rachel said as Doctor Coleman walked out of the room.

Rachel looked at John, who was holding their son.

"They're so beautiful." Rachel said.

"And they're so tiny." John said.

The nurse came into the room. She told Rachel and John that she needed to take the twin's. Rachel and John handed the twin's to the nurse and watched as she walked out of the room.

"I'm gonna go tell your brother and Torrie about the twin's." John said.

Rachel wasn't feeling very well right after she had given birth to the twin's. Yeah she was supposed to feel weak. But she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Doctor Coleman stepped into the room right when Rachel's heart rate was dropping. Doctor Coleman watched as Rachel started to close her eyes. She rushed over to Rachel's side.

"Rachel, are you all right?" Doctor Coleman asked.

"I ... can't... breathe..." Rachel said as she tried to take in some air.

_And if the weight of this world  
Should ever cause you pain  
I'll be there right by your side  
Give you shelter from the rain  
Just call my name_

Doctor Coleman rushed to get John back into the room. John rushed back to her side. Rachel's eyes were trying to shut themselves.

"Rachel! Don't you dare close your eyes! Stay with me, baby!" John exclaimed as he held her hand.

"I don't think I can, John." Rachel said.

"Rachel, you can do it! Stay with me!" John exclaimed.

Rachel took one last look at John.

"I love you, John! I've always loved you and I'm always gonna love you. Take care of the twin's." Rachel said as she lifted his hand to her mouth and kissed his hand.

"Baby, you're gonna be okay. Just stay with me!" John said as he held onto her hand tighter.

John felt her grip on his hand weaken. The next thing John knew, Rachel's hand held no grip on his. He looked at her and realized she was gone.

_'Til the clocks run out of time  
'Til the stars refuse to shine  
I will hear you when you call  
And I'll catch you when you fall  
'Til the rivers all run dry  
And the sun falls from the sky  
This much I know is true  
My love is forever, for always, for you  
My love is forever, for always, for you  
Ooh, my love is forever, for always, for you. _

John looked at Rachel. He felt the tears dropping down from his eyes.

"Baby, I'm always gonna love you. Forever, For always, and only for you." John said as he cradled her in his arms.

**A/N: Hm! That was one of the toughest chapters I've ever written in my life. It wasn't the best I know. I just couldn't find the best way to write this last chapter. My writing skills have changed so much I know. The decision was a hard one to make about the ending of this story. It had taken me months to actually know what I wanted to do with this ending. And now it's been done. I just want to thank everyone whose been on this tough journey with me. All of you have made me feel so good about everything. I'm thankful that I'm writing and that you guys are here to guide me through everything. Lord knows how much you guys mean to me now. And I again want to thank you. There had been problems that I've been having throughout my school year and outside of school. And it affected my writing skills and when I was able to update. Now that it's summer who knows what could happen. But back to this story. I know the song didn't match to the chapter. But it was the title of the story and I needed to put it somewhere. There are some parts where it connects to the story. The song is by Mikaila. I know this story is done but that doesn't mean that I will stop writing. If you really like my stories with John, I've done a OneShot and another story called "Protecting Me". Which features John as a main character. I've also had a couple other stories you should check out. Most of them are Randy/OC stories. So please continue to show your support for me. And thank you for reading this story! **


End file.
